Friday Nights
by AlWindy
Summary: 'Oh and when I say yes, you're meant to pull me into a passionate kiss.'
1. The Key

It has been a late afternoon spent with Astrid and Hetty. Now Kensi was happily curled up on the couch, pigging out on the ice cream as her partner made fun of the girls strutting down the aisle on Top Model. Deeks had come by after dinner for their regular Friday night- a movie, some ice cream and a few beers.

It had become routine now, without prior notice Deeks would rock up around 8pm, a six pack in one hand, a couple of movies in the other. The partners would bask in each other's company until ones eyelids began to flutter closed. It was then that they would call it a night and Deeks would head home to Monty.

There had only been a few occasions when the pair had not spent their Friday night together. Last week for example, Deeks had chosen to spend his Friday night with Jessica, the girlfriend that 'modelled'. That was okay, Kensi had also bailed a couple of times for dates.

For now however, the pair were enjoying each other's company outside of work.

'She's going to kill herself running in those heels! Oh these girls a so bitchy c'mon cat fight! Man this shows hilarious Kens!' The constant babble of Deeks surfer drawl could be heard throughout the lounge area.

'Shut up Deeks.'

'Maybe you should try out for this Kens.' Deeks kept pushing, loving the reactions he was drawing from his partner.

'You can certainly run in heels better than any of them, and you would look equally as good if not better in that outfit. '

Kensi couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face, followed by her typical snort of laughter. Hey shoot her, she was enjoying herself. After the long tense day where her past had caught up with her, it was good to hang with her partner have things return to normal between them.

The banter continued until it was suddenly interrupted by the chime of some old eighties tune, signalling Deeks had received a text. Deeks pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket, a few spare coins coming with it falling into the crack of the couch before Kensi scuttled closer, collecting them all for herself. Reading the message – _Come over? : )_ Deeks face remained emotionless before he quickly placed in on the coffee table.

'Who was that?' Kensi inquired? 'They don't deserve a reply?'

Deeks was entirely happy where he was, spending the night with Kensi. The last thing he felt like doing right now was ditching his partner to spend the night with Jessica. Sure she was a model – well fitness model, but her good looks were getting old and her personality was pretty boring. Then again if he was honest with himself, most girls seemed dull compared to Kensi.

'Urgh no one, just one of those annoying messages from the phone company ya know?' Deeks replied, scratching his beard in the process.

Kensi of course saw through him straight away.

'I call Bullshit' she stated as she reached over and snatched up the phone, discovering the message from Jessica.

'Deeeks?' his name posed as a question.

'Um yeah?' He returned choosing to play the ignorance card.

'How come you're not going over to Jessica's?'

'Well I'm here aren't I?' was his mumbled reply, eyes downcast to his hands so that the flash of hurt that crossed Kensi's face was missed.

'Well don't let me be a burden on you Deeks, I'm happy to finish off this ice cream on my own. Go enjoy the night with your girl.' As she said those last words she knew Deeks would hear the hurt in her voice. Internally she scolded herself for letting her emotions show.

Deeks now realising how his words had sounded to Kensi immediately began to backtrack.

'No Kens I didn't mean it like that. No. What I meant is...'But Kensi was already standing and heading towards door, to preoccupied in her own thoughts to hear a word the shaggy detective had said. Realising it was a lost cause; Deeks rose and followed his partner to the door.

'Tonight was fun.' he stated.

'Want to hang tomorrow? Go for a run by the beach or something?'

Once again a smile was gracing Kensi's lips. She couldn't help herself.

'You do realise I'll be miles ahead of you after the first couple of minutes.' She boasted.

'Wouldn't have it any other way partner. I'll call you tomorrow.' Deeks replied with a grin before heading out to the car.

'Tomorrow' she smiled to herself before shutting the door and heading towards the bathroom, preparing herself for bed before putting on a movie.

...

It was 11.13pm, when Kensi awoke from her slumber only to realise she had fallen asleep on the couch. Outside she could hear her partner humming a Beatle's tune, knocking to the beat on her door. Groaning, Kensi managed to get up and open the door, frowning at her partner who stood there with a sly grin painted all over his face. Raising an eyebrow she stood back to let him in.

'Kensi, hey.' Deeks entered the room as if it was a common thing for him to rock up at her door in the middle of the night when he was meant to be spending time with his girlfriend.

'What do you want Deeks?' She was tired and slightly aggravated but mostly curious and a little bit pleased he was no longer with Jessica.

'I think I left my apartment keys here, you know when I uh took my phone out, must of fallen out. You haven't seen them have you?'

'I guess we better get looking huh.' Kensi sighed.

After about ten minutes of pulling couches apart Kensi suddenly halted, turning on the spot to stare at her partner whose current position, looking under the couch for his keys, offered her a very nice view.

'Deeks...' she started slowly not entirely sure whether she should continue.

'How come you didn't just stay with Jessica tonight? You know we could have looked for your keys tomorrow.'

The sheepish grin appeared on his face.

'Welllll...'He paused,

'I may have ended things with her. She thought things were getting serious, ya know. Wanted me to spend all night watching chick flicks with her, be a shoulder to cry on, not exactly what I'm after at the moment.

Kensi didn't miss the fact that Deeks had quite happily watched chick flicks with her on many occasions. Sure he made fun of them, but he was always willing to watch them with her. She decided not to point this out for now.

'Hah!' Kensi scoffed in sarcastic laughter,

'Yeah no I would think things were getting serious too if a guy took me to Vegas.'

'Wait, what did you just say?' Deeks did a double take on his partner's words.

'What?'

'What makes you think she came with me to Vegas?'

'Well Sam and Callen kinda, might have mentioned it. Wait so she didn't go with you?'

'No Kens' Deeks replied.

'If you remember correctly, I asked you to come to Vegas with me...and you said no. You're not exactly easy to replace.'

Kensi's eyebrows shot up automatically assuming Deeks was making fun of one of her weird habits.

'Yeh how's that Shaggy?' She asked cunningly, looking for an excuse to punch him.

'What it means...' Deeks replied,

'Is that you're the only one I wanted to take to Vegas. It just wouldn't be...actually wasn't that enjoyable without you. Come to think of it, most things aren't as good when you're not around. 'The words had come out of the Detective's mouth before he'd even realised what he was saying. A pink tinge reached his cheeks.

'Oh.' Kensi said as a similar shade of pink colouring her cheeks along with a sweet smile.

'Thanks. I guess.'

Embarrassed Deeks equalled rambling Deeks.

'Uh we should uh probably keep looking for those uh keys hey? What do you say?' he mumbled as he headed towards the kitchen, faux looking for his keys.

Kensi remained still for a few moments, pondering on her thoughts.

'How about...' she began.

'How about we just watch a movie instead?'

Deeks returned to the lounge area, a small smile now gracing his lips.

'I'd like that.' he said slouching lazily on the couch patting the spot next to him.

'What would like to watch?' Kensi smirked heading over to her DVD collection.

'I'm guessing not Titanic or any other chick flick huh?'

'I'll watch anything you want.'

The two partners stared briefly into each other's eyes, both noticing the double meaning of his words but choosing to ignore it for now. Instead they settled on the couch together, ready to watch Kensi's choice – 'Goonies' one of Deeks favourites.

...

It was soon morning. Kensi's eyes fluttered open and as stretched out against another person's body. From her current position, laying lengthways along the couch her head against Deeks chest, his arm draped lazily over her back, she could see something silver underneath the coffee table hidden amongst some magazines tossed on the floor.

Deeks apartment key.


	2. The Spice

**Hey Everyone, I'm finally getting the hang of this fanfiction thing...I think. I've decided to make this a series on one shots about what Deeks and Kensi get up to on their Friday nights.**

**Also I forgot a disclaimer last time: I do not own NCIS LA just love the show to bits!**

In the late afternoon as the sun began to set turning the LA sky a brilliant combination of red and pink, two agents burst through the door of a local bookshop.

'Did you see that chick back there Kens?' the shaggy detective motioned with his thumb towards the book store.

'Care to be more specific?' Kensi questioned. She had already realised this conversation would have nothing to do with the case they were currently investigating – the reason they were at the bookshop in the first place.

'You know, the cute one, sitting in the far corner reading through a stack of books.' Deeks replied.

'What, the girl who looked like she was about, I dunno, 18? You don't you think she may be a little young for you Deeks?'

'Well she clearly didn't think so.' Deeks replied smugly.

'Didn't you see her looking over those books? Totally checking me out!'

'Ha, in your dreams.' Kensi scoffed.

'Hey! I could totally pick her up. These good looks combined with a few good pick up lines and BAM.'

'Oh? Okay.' Kensi replied raising her eyebrows.

'Which one? Your 'do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night' or the 'you really shouldn't wear makeup cause you're messing with perfection.' Good luck to you.'

'Neither actually. I would go for 'you're so beautiful you make me forget my pickup line' Works every time Kens.'

'Bahaha!' Kensi burst out laughing,

'You've got to be kidding me Deeks! No girl has ever fallen for that crap in the history of dating!'

Turning back to look through the book shops window where the young girl was hanging out Deeks decided to make things interesting.

'Wanna bet?' It was game on, he knew Kensi wouldn't be able to resist.

'You're going down' Kensi replied.

'Alright,' Deeks said.

'I win; I get to drive and control car radio for a week.'

'Hmmmm, and what about me? What do I get if I win?'

'Chef Marty will cook you a feast' Deeks replied huge grin on his face.

'Not going to poison me are you?' Kensi let out a laugh.

'Darlin' I ain't even gonna be cooking for you, I sure as hell be driving your car however.' Deeks replied making his way back into the bookstore only to return a few short minutes later.

'Deeks famous chilli con carne it is.' He mumbled before striding ahead of Kensi who now wore a massive grin.

...

Friday quickly approached. Deeks was going to cook Kensi the best meal of her life tonight, well so he kept saying – Kensi was much more pessimistic.

Gathering her things off her desk and into her messenger bag Kensi headed out of Ops following her partner.

'If I don't rock up Monday morning it will just be food poisoning guys.' She called back over her shoulder to Sam and Callen, waving goodbye.

In typical Deeks fashion everything had been left to the last minute which Kensi now had no choice but to endure a shopping trip as the pair had car pooled that morning.

'Really Deeks, this was never part of the deal.' She complained as they pulled into their local grocer.

'Don't worry.' Deeks replied,

'I came prepared.' He pulled a neat shopping list out of his jean pocket.

'How very manly of you.' Kensi laughed.

The pair began working through Deeks list.

Mince check.

Capsicum, check.

Tomatoes, check.

'Spices! We still need to get the spices.' Deeks enthusiastically turned on his feet striding towards the correct aisle.

'Did you know that in the 17th century Portugal and Denmark had a war over spices' Kensi stated as they approach where the spices were kept.

'Nutmeg was used to preserve meat.'

'That's ya inner Wikipedia coming out there Kens.' Deeks commented.

The pair broke into laughter, both reminded of Ray Martindale – Deeks old pal. Kensi was about to ask how Ray was doing until an elderly lady interrupted the pair.

'Oh Marty dear, fancy seeing you here! Aren't you such a good boy doing your grocery shopping.'

Deeks spun around a happy smile appearing on his face.

'Mrs Beckett, hello! How's it going?'

'I'm very well dear boy, and who is this gorgeous lady you have with you? I've seen her come and go so many times but we haven't met before.' The elderly lady now spoke to Kensi.

Deeks chuckled.

'This would be my partner Kensi.'

'Nice to meet you Mrs Beckett,' Kensi held out her hand to be shaken.

'Mrs Beckett lives in the apartment above me,' Deeks explained to Kensi.

'Good old Bobby hasn't joined you shopping today?' Deeks sparked up conversation with Mrs Beckett.

'No no,' she replied, shaking her head.

'Poor bobby's legs aren't what they used to be. He struggles getting places now days.' The love and affection shining through her voice as she spoke about her husband.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Kensi replied, frown forming on her face.

'No need to be sorry dear, we all grow old one day. At least the poor buggers got me to look after him.'

Looking down at his watch Deeks realised the pair should get going.

'It was so lovely to see you Mrs Beckett.'

'We've got to go however, I making a mean chilli con carne tonight' He said with a wink.

'Oh aren't you a lucky girl' Mrs Beckett replied to Kensi.

'So he keeps telling me' she laughed.

'Ill drop by for a cup of tea soon Mrs Beckett, promise.' Deeks called over his shoulder.

'Anytime' Mrs Beckett replied,

'And bring your lovely girlfriend.'

The last words were missed by the pair made their way around the corner.

...

The partners made their way into Deeks unit, shopping bags in hand.

'Beer?' Kensi more or less stated rather than questioned as she bought the beer over to Deeks who was wafting up all kinds of wonderful smells in the fry pan.

'Thanks.' he said, taking the beer from Kensi's before she walked around him to sit on the stool and watch him cook.

'I never realised you were such a good cook.' Kensi commented watching as he sliced and diced his way through the vegetable matter.

'I mean I knew you could cook pancakes but that was about it.'

'Stick around for long enough and you never know what secrets you may find.' Deeks smirked giving a wink and chucking a piece of capsicum in Kensi's direction.

With her quick reflexes, Kensi was able to grab the offending piece, flinging it back and hitting Deeks in the forehead.

'I just can't win can I.' He chuckled.

'Here come try this.' He held out a spoon of the chilli con carne for her to try. Kensi made her way around the bench, entering his personal space as he fed her.

'Ohgh mery Gosdh!' Kensi exclaimed, mouth full of food.

'This is so good; I love it so much I could kiss you right now!' Realising what she had said, and just how close to Deeks she was, Kensi all the sudden felt herself becoming hot and flustered.

Deeks stood there silently in shock. He had defiantly not expected his food to have that kind of effect on her.

'I er...' Kensi began,

'What I mean is...' This was going nowhere fast. Deeks, feeling sorry for his partner decided to help out. Tapping her lightly on the nose with his spoon Deeks finally spoke.

'What you meant is... I make a mean chilli con carne right?' He stated.

'Um, Yeah.' Kensi replied a sweet smile claiming her face – hoping Deeks realised how thankful she was. They both neither would forget the words that she'd just spoken, but for now they preferred to ponder over it alone in bed late at night.

'Oh, also...' He continued a smile now gracing his features.

'You've got a little sauce on your nose.' With that Deeks flung himself away from Kensi who was now approaching fast, hand ready in a fist.

'You're going to pay Deeks!'

...

From the room above, Mr and Mrs Beckett could smell something delicious wafting up from a room below. Occasionally bursts of laughter could be heard interrupting program on TV. Mrs Beckett turned to her husband grinning. 'Don't they just remind you of us when we were young and in love?'

**You guys are champs for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Beer

**Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS LA or Kensi and Deeks**

The Beer

It had been a full on week at OSP. Now Friday night, the entire team was looking forward to the weekend. Bidding farewell to Callen and Sam, the two younger agents packed up their gear and headed towards their cars.

'Want to come round for a few beers tonight?' Kensi casually asked Deeks.

'Sorry not tonight partner,' Deeks replied.

'Catching up with an old buddy from LAPD, will probably hit the town, could meet you out?'

'Nah, I think I'll just have a bubble bath and catch up on some top model' Kensi declared.

'You sure know how to party. I'll call you tomorrow we can go for a run or something.'

'Catch ya later Kens.'

'See ya Deeks.' Kensi leapt into her SUV, happy enough to have a quiet night in.

...

Kensi's plans for a nice bubble bath had been put on hold as her mother had decided to show, bringing a delicious dinner with her. The pair were in the kitchen serving up ice cream when a loud knock interrupted them.

'Hang on a tick mum, I'll be right back.' Kensi rushed towards the door, grabbing her bowl of ice cream on the way putting a heaped spoonful into her mouth.

Swallowing, she opened the door to find her partner standing there with a goofy grin and slightly too many beers under his belt.

'Well fancy seeing you here partner.' the detective chuckled.

'Deeks.' Kensi replied sternly,

'Now's not a good time.'

'Liar!' he exclaimed,

'It's always a good time to hang out with a handsome guy like me. Now is that ice cream I see? By the way you're totally rocking the tights plus hoddie look, then again you look rocking in pretty much everything.'

Great, a tipsy Deeks, just what I needed. Kensi thought sarcastically.

'Deeks what are you doing here? Weren't you hitting to town with your bud from LAPD?' Kensi attempted to get Deeks attention.

'Oh yeah that.' There was a pause as Deeks remembered what had lead him to his partners place.

'Jake had to head home. Got a call from the wifey – little Isabel ate something off, has food poisoning now the poor thing. Speaking of..have I told you about Isabel – cute as a button. Hey can I have some?'

It took Kensi a minute to realise that Deeks had changed the topic of conversation completely and was now full focused on the bowl of ice cream she had. Quickly she shifted it behind her back.

'Oh tricky.' Deeks became excited at the challenge. Before Kensi could move Deeks arms were around her, pulling her close in an awkward hug as he attempted to grab the bowl.

'Well, well, well, look who's here!' The voice of an older woman startled Deeks who now looked past Kensi spying Mrs Feldman who stood smiling at the pair.

Although Deeks had had a few too many drinks he still had the brain to realise the awkward position he had put himself and Kensi in. Quickly extracting himself from Kensi, Deeks headed towards Mrs Feldman flashing his cheeky smile.

'Mrs Feldman, hello! It's so nice to see you again!' The detective bent down giving her a quick, friendly hug. Julia gushed as Kensi rolled her eyes.

'Im so sorry to intrude, I thought my partners plans was a nice bubble bath a trashy tv not a night with you.' Deeks glanced over to Kensi who was glaring at him.

'Oh, ah maybe I should ah leave you guys to it.' Deeks fumbled walking backwards towards the door.

'Oh no please stay.' Mrs Feldman replied in a sweet voice.

'Would you like some dessert?'

That had him sold. Kensi would just have to deal with it.

'Oh I would most defiantly love some of what Kens has.' He turned to Mrs Feldman flashing a bright smile.

'Of course I'll just grab you some.'

...

The trio sat at Kensi's small dining table eating their desserts, as Deeks rambled about everything and anything while Kensi tried desperately to shut him up. Julia found this all very amusing.

'So Deeks, what bought you here on a Friday night? I would think a handsome man like you would be out and about.' Julia decided to participate in the conversation.

'Welll...' Deeks began.

'Firstly, thank you. Secondly me and Kens spend heaps of nights together – us beautiful ladies and handsome men sometimes like to spend the night in.'

Kensi's cheeks flushed at Deeks drunken compliment as Julia chuckled.

'But tonight I went to meet with an old mate of mine Jake, he had to leave early, his poor daughter ate something off...hmm maybe it was bad sushi.' Deeks pondered to himself causing Kensi to laugh.

'But this poor little girl I tell ya.' Deeks continued.

'She's the most gorgeous thing, always so happy, I hate of her all miserable and throwing up everywhere.'

'It sounds like you have a soft spot for kids Marty?' Mrs Feldman questioned.

'Would you want kids someday?'

'Maybe.' Deeks replied.

'Well yes, probably, you know if I find the right girl that is. Been a father would be scary but I think I could do it. Speaking of which I reckon Kensi would make a great mother, don't ya think?'

Kensi's eyes shot up in shock.

' What?!' She sputtered.

'I'm just saying, I reckon you would make a great mother, I know most people wouldn't think so, tough kickass Blye and all, but I've seen your softer side, your children would have the world's greatest mother!'

Kensi's entire faced was now a bright shade of red and she looked to busy herself, making sure her eyes never met her mother's as she would be able to see how much Deeks words had meant to her. Packing up the bowls and spoons, Kensi felt she had to end this conversation.

'How about a movie guys?' the pleading was clear in her voice.

'Sounds wonderful darling.' Julia got up and headed towards the lounge.

'What are we watching?'

'It's Kens night to choose.' Deeks stated. The pair spent much more time together than Mrs Feldman had originally thought it would seem.

'Kens what we watching?'

...

Silence had filled Kensi's apartment for the last half hour as everyone was deeply engrossed in the movie. Kensi and Deeks were lounged out on the couch while Julia spread out on arm chair. All of the sudden Deeks flopped down, spreading across the entire couch, his head in Kensi's lap.

Great. Kensi thought. Can tonight get any more awkward? Not knowing here to put her hands now that Deeks was subconsciously snuggling into her lap she turned and gave her mother a forced smile.

'Sorry.' she whispered.

'It's been a long week, he clearly had a few too many before coming here tonight.'

'Don't worry about it dear. I think his even cuter when inebriated.' Julia replied laughing.

'Mum!' Kensi scolded.

Julia simply grinned before turning her concentration back to the movie. Every now and again however she would sneak a peek at her daughter who was subconsciously stroking a hand through Deeks golden locks.

By the time the music had ended Kensi had also nodded off, hand still in Deeks hair. Julia quietly woke Deeks up and ushered him into Kensi's bed before doing the same to her daughter. Both were too tired to argue and were cuddled up fast asleep before Julia had the room.

...

The next morning Deeks awoke to a pounding head. Realising he wasn't in his own bed, the detective quickly scuttled into a sitting position groaning as his head complained. Next to him however was a site that made him smile. Kensi was asleep on her stomach, wild curls covering her face. As though she could feel his eyes on her, she rolled on to her back and opened her eyes looking directly into his.

'I'm going to kill you Deeks' she groaned before turning to face away from him and going back to sleep. Deeks gave a laugh before settling back in next her and closing his eyes. Saturdays were for sleeping in after all.

**You guys are champs**


	4. The Kid

**Hey Champs. This is kind of a continuation on the last chapter. Hope you like**

**-disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA**

Kensi sat slouched at her desk desperately looking for an excuse to avoid the stack of paperwork which was building up in front of her. Hearing footsteps she lifted her head praying for a distraction, preferably a case. Instead her shaggy haired partner entered the bullpen, collapsing in his seat, a distressed look on his face.

'Where have you been?' Kensi asked the detective, curious about his sudden mood swing.

Deeks lifted his phone before dropping unceremoniously on his desk.

'And?' Kensi pushed, wondering who he'd spoken to.

'Who was it?'

Deeks forced out a small smile and began to explain.

'You know my old bud from LAPD, Jake-the one I caught up with the other week?'

How could she forget. This guy was essentially to blame for Deeks rocking up drunk on her doorstep making for a very interesting night.

'Yes, I remember. That doesn't explain the look of sheer panic that's on your face right now though.'

'Well...' a sheepish smile grew on her partners face.

'I may have somehow got talked into babysitting his daughter Isabel on Friday night.'

'You what?' Kensi burst into laughter.

'This guy actually trusts you with his kid! Wow what a fool! Still this doesn't explain why you're stressing – you love kids?'

'Kids are great and all, but I've never had to deal with one on my own before! I'll have no idea what to do!'

'And you were so sure you'd be a great father the other night.' Kensi mumbled to herself shaking her head.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Kensi hummed sweetly to her partner.

Suddenly Deeks sat up a little straighter, a bright gleam in his eye.

'Hey Kens. What you up to Friday night?'

'No Deeks. Don't even think about it.'

'Oh come on partner, it would just be like any other Friday night – movie, some beers – once we get her to sleep that is.' Deeks pleaded with his partner.

'Deeks, I'm horrible with kids, how on earth am I going to be of any help to you?'

'We're partners Kens, we work better together.' Was Deeks lame excuse.

'Please Kens. I'll do anything you want.'

Kensi knew she had to take advantage of this, besides it couldn't be that hard looking after a child for a night...right?

'You can do my grocery shopping.' Kensi decided.

'Easy.' Deeks smiled happy he wouldn't be doing this on his own.

'For a month.'

'Seriously Kensi, a month?'

Just then the partner's bickering was interrupted by a whistle.

'Guys we got a case.' Eric shouted down to the pair before heading away.

'This kid better be as cute as you say she is.' Kensi threatened Deeks with a glare before bounding up the stairs.

...

Friday night approached quickly. Deeks had arranged for Jake to drop Isabel around to his place around six. Kensi had promised to be there soon after.

Kensi was nervous. She knew she wasn't great with kids and that had never bothered her before. Ever since Deeks drunken declaration that she would make a great mother however, Kensi had began to think about whether children were something she would ever want.

Knocking on the door, Kensi was greeted by not one, but two blondies.

'Kens, hey.' Deeks opened the door wide to let her in.

'Hello.' Kensi forced a bright smile.

'You must be Isabel' She turned to the small child giving her a little wave.

'My names Kensi, I'm a friend of Deeks.' A flash of confusion crossed the little girls face.

'Why do you call Uncle Marty Deeks?'

Shit. She was already stuffing it up. Good work Kens.

'Deeks is my nickname.' Her partner stepped in saving Kensi.

'Just like I call you princess, she calls me Deeks.'

'Oh.' Isabel's face lit up as she finally understood.

'So you're her prince!'

Deeks smirked; he had to take advantage of that.

'Sure am. I always have to save her too!' Deeks gave a chuckle and winked at Kensi. All she could do was roll her eyes and laugh.

'Can you be my prince too?' Isabel suddenly piped up feeling left out.

'Of course I can!' Deeks replied.

'Good!' Isabel jumped up and down on the spot in excitement before grabbing Kensi's hand.

'C'mon Kensi, lets go do our hair like rapunzel!'

'You two have fun.' Deeks called after them as Kensi was dragged to the bathroom.

'I'll be in the kitchen fixing us some dinner.'

...

Kensi was surprised to find she was more than comfortable spending time alone with Isabel. She was quite an intelligent kid asking many questions which Kensi herself couldn't answer. She was reminded of herself at that age, always pondering on the finer details of life. Unlike young Kensi however, Isabel was definitely not a tom boy.

Once the pair had their hair in matching plaits, they returned to the lounge room where Isabel had set up a game with her dolls. They continued with this game until Deeks called them for dinner.

Dinner time had the partners trying to one up each other, competing to come up with the best answers to the questions Isabel asked. Isabel was simply enjoying all the attention and it encouraged her to keep asking questions. Dinner and dessert had disappeared but questions kept coming. Deeks decided it was time for a movie.

'I think it's time to watch Finding Nemo.' Deeks announced collecting the empty bowls.

'Thank you for dinner Uncle Marty!' Isabel replied sweetly.

'It was declisious.'

'No worries Issy.' Deeks replied.

'Do I deserve a kiss from my princess?' Isabel sat up on her knees placing a sweet kiss on his scruffy cheek. Deeks grinned at her before moving to get up.

'Wait.' Isabel stopped his movement.

'Kensi needs to give you a kiss too!'

Shit shit shit! Deeks had not predicted this.

'Uh, I don't think...' he began before losing all ability to speak as Kensi's soft lips lingered on his cheek, her intoxicating scent engulfing him. He was sure Kensi could feel him shiver as she smiled against his cheek. When she finally moved away Deeks couldn't help but share her smile. She looked so beautiful all shy and embarrassed.

'Let's get that movie started.' Kensi said, getting up from her seat.

'Uh yeah, sounds good.' Deeks replied, finally remembering how to speak.

...

Placing the movie in the dvd player, Deeks headed towards the couch, plonking himself between Isabel and Kensi.

'No, you can't sit there!' Isabel nudged him.

'Only a princess can sit up on the couch. You can sit on the floor.'

'What, no that's not fair.' Deeks argued. Kensi however thought it was a great idea.

'Yeah Deeks.' She smirked.

'I thought a prince was meant to be chivalrous and all.'

Deeks gave Kensi a look which said 'I'll get you back for this' before shifting himself onto the ground near Kensi's feet.

The movie was enjoyed like this until Isabel grew tired and moved down onto Deeks lap where she finally gave in to sleep. Yawning, Kensi decided to make the most of the empty couch, spreading out and resting her head across a pile of pillows which sat in the corner. From her new position she could see Isabel was snuggled into Deeks chest, his arms holding her in place. It was a sight that warmed her heart. At the same time however Kensi couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit her as she wondered what it would feel like to be held by Deeks strong arms. Eventually this though left her as she too gave in to sleep.

...

Deeks was the only one who made it till the end of the movie. Careful not to wake Isabel he slowly stood up and placed the sleeping child on the couch next to Kensi. There was no sight as perfect as this he decided. Two beautiful girls sleeping on his couch, what more could a guy want. Sighing he headed towards the kitchen to wash up.

He wasn't far into the dishes when there was a knock at the door. Deeks quickly shuffled over to the door letting Jake in.

'Come in.' he whispered motioning to where Kensi and Isabel slept.

'Ah and this must be Kensi?' Jake nodded towards Kensi as he gathered Isabel's toys.

'Shame she's asleep, I would have loved to meet her. '

'Yeah no, that's probably not a good idea.' Deeks let out a quiet laugh

'You two would just share embarrassing Deeks stories, not much fun for me.'

The two men shared a smiled before Jake lent over picking up Isabel.

'Thanks for this mate. We will have to catch up again soon. You me and Kensi that is.' He shook Deeks hand before heading out the door.

'No worries Jake.'

Heading back inside, Deeks decided he should probably wake Kensi. His couch was not the greatest to sleep on.

'Kens, wake up.' He bent down and slowly caressed her arm trying to wake her peacefully. It worked as Kensi's eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

'Isabel?' Kensi asked wondering where the small child had gone.

'She went home Kens.'

'Oh.' Disappointment laced her voice.

'You liked her didn't you?' Deeks asked as his partner sat up.

'She was cute.' Kensi replied sleepily.

'Well just for the record, she totally loved you.' Deeks said almost proudly. Kensi couldn't help the huge smile she wore.

'Well if she loved me, she totally adores you Deeks. I don't think you'll need my help next time.'

'Maybe.' Deeks agreed. 'But I don't think Isabel would like that much.'

'Yeah.' Kensi agreed grabbing her things and heading towards the door.

'You probably wouldn't be any good at doing plaits.' She turned to face him, patting his cheek lightly as she continued.

'Maybe I'll plait your hair next time.'

'Night Kens.'

'Night partner.'


	5. The Hike

**Disclaimer - NCIS LA not mine**

It's amazing what a bit of fresh air combined with perfect weather can do to ones mood LAPD detective Marty Deeks thought to himself as he approached his second home – the NCIS LA OSP centre. After a few days of grey skies and rain, Los Angeles was now the definition of perfection with sunny days with cloudless skies. Now approaching the bullpen, the smile on Deeks face grew at the view of his clearly irritated partner, slouched in her chair staring at the stack of paper work untouched on her desk. She was adorable. Friday night he decided, he would make the most of this weather and Kensi would join him.

...

'Morning Kens.' The detective sent her a cheesy grin placing his brown messenger bag over the back of his chair before heading towards her.

'Who stole your Twinkies?'

'Ha ha, hilarious Deeks.' Kensi glared at him.

'Hetty has me chained to the desk until all that is complete.' She pointed to the stack of paper work as if it was her worst enemy.

'Oh you must have been naughty if Hetty's got the chains out Kens.' Deeks was clearly having inappropriate thoughts as he leant on her desk raising an eyebrow.

'I'm taking it Sam and Callen have been well behaved since they're clearly not chained to their chairs.'

'Get your mind out of the gutter Deeks.' Kensi scolded.

'Hey you're the one who bought up chains, not my fault – you know how my brain works.'

'True. Speaking of, why are you in such a good mood? Have you not seen the pile of paperwork on your desk?'

Deeks followed Kensi's gaze looking briefly over to his own stack of paperwork frowning slightly before shrugging it off.

'Friday.' he replied heading back to his own desk a spring in his step.

'Friday?' Kensi repeated waiting for him to continue.

'Yeah you know, the last day of the working week, its tomorrow actually.' The detective teased.

Kensi simply ignored the jab.

'And what exactly is happening tomorrow which has you so bubbly?'

'You, and me are going for a hike.'

'Yeah? And since when did you enjoy hiking Mr sensitive skin?'

'Well firstly, we're going in the evening so I won't be getting sunburnt, secondly this isn't one of your boy scout survival trips, this is a nice enjoyable trip up Mount Tambor, trust me it will be good.'

'What's Shaggy convincing you to do this time Kens?' Callen asked as the older pair entered the bullpen.

'Don't let him lead you astray.'

Deeks shook his head at Callen's ribbing knowing it was all in good fun.

'Deeks here, wants me to go hiking at Mount Tambor tomorrow.' Kensi replied.

'Mount Tambor, nice.' Sam piped up clearly impressed with Deeks suggestion.

'Going in the evening? It's the best time to go; the sunset is amazing from up there.'

Kensi rolled her eyes.

'Feel free to replace me Sam.'

'Would love to Kens but Friday is family night. You should definitely go though. You'd love it.' Sam replied.

'Yeah Kens. You'd love it.' Deeks repeated Sam's words, glad to have some backup for a change.

'Fine. But if I hear any complaining from you – well let's just say I hope you don't want children.'

...

'Beautiful.' Kensi murmured to herself, looking over the surrounding bushland while the sunset painted the sky a brilliant combination of pinks and purples.

'Pretty good huh.' Deeks smiled appreciating the view.

After work the pair had made their way to Mount Tambor, trekking though bushland before climbing up a steep granite mountain where they now currently sat enjoying the sunset.

'Hey, you should lie upside down Kens, I tried it last time I was here, it's amazing how different everything looks upside down.

'I dunno Deeks.' Kensi began. It was a fairly steep incline that they were currently sitting on and the idea of lying upside down wasn't the most appealing.

'Here I'll hold onto your feet.' Deeks replied moving closer.

Kensi looked at him sceptically.

'Do you trust me?'

Slowly Kensi turned so she was sitting backwards as Deeks grabbed hold of her ankles, before lying upside down, taking the world in from a different perspective.

Deeks was right. She wasn't sure how it was possible but her view became even better when upside down.

Deeks on the other hand was enjoying his own view. Kensi lying on the steep slope, t-shirt riding slightly upwards, exposing some of her taught belly and olive skin along with her brown locks cascading down the cliff was a sight in itself but it was her eyes taking everything in and the sheer look of wonder on her face that really had Deeks captivated.

'I should listen to you more often.' Kensi smilled, attempting to sit up on her own.

'Deeks, little help her.' Kensi gritted out before Deeks offered her a hand.

'Ready to head back down?' he asked.

'Not yet.' Kensi replied shuffling closer to her partner until their legs were just touching.

'I'd like to watch the sunset for a little while longer.'

The partners sat in comfortable silence watching the sunset until Kensi rested her head on Deeks shoulder.

'The last time I saw a sunset like this was when my father took me camping when I was 12 years old.' Kensi whispered a sad smile gracing her features.

'Thank-you for bringing me here Deeks.'

'Any time partner.'

The silence retuned until Deeks decided they should head back down the granite slope before darkness completely over took them.

'Kens.' he whispered slightly worried she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

'Mm?' she replied.

'I think it's time we bought you some ice cream.'

Kensi sat up surprise clear in her eyes.

'You're gonna buy me ice cream, for dinner? Aren't you always complaining about my eating habits?'

'You're beyond help.' Deeks chuckled reaching into his knapsack as he stood.

'By the way I this may help you on the trip back down.' He pulled out a head torch and shifted the bands so it was sat snugly on her head.

'Yeah, well I think you could do with one too.' Kensi replied snatching the second head torch out of his hand before reaching on her tiptoes to place it on his head.

'Race ya back to the car.' She let out a cheeky grin before heading down the steep incline at quite a pace.

'Kensi! No Kensi, wait up!' Deeks exclaimed before trailing his partner.

...

By the time Deeks finally reached the car Kensi was already resting on the bonnet on his car.

'That was mean.' he grumbled standing in front of her, arms folded in protest.

'Remember what I said Deeks...complain and I'll have my wicked way with your manliness.'

'Kens, you can have your way with my 'manliness' as you like to call it anytime.' Deeks winked at her.

'Deeks!' she exclaimed a look of disgust on her face.

'Get in the car.'

**This was based on a school camp where I did the whole look upside down thing - its truly amazing. Im sorry this isnt my best work - I blame the stress of exams haha but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Im thinking a night out on the town for my next episode?**

**Thanks for reading you guys are champs**


	6. The Dart

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy - Disclaimer still stands.**

'What do you reckon Kens? Like father like son?'

'Did someone spike your drink?'

'What, no.'

'Then why the hell do want me to say, you look like Monty.'

'I just think I do, don't you agree.'

'Fine, yes my shaggy partner resembles a dog.'

Kensi took a swig of her beer, rolling her eyes as a cheeky grin appeared on her partners face. Another Friday night was upon them and the pair had found themselves at a local bar relaxing.

'I knew it!' Deeks exclaimed.

'What now Deeks?'

'You think I'm adorable!'

Kensi nearly choked on her swig of beer.

'What the, how on earth did you get that idea in your deranged head?'

'Oh don't be mean dear partner, you may not have realised it, but you said so yourself only mere seconds ago.'

'Deeks mere seconds ago I said you looked like Monty.'

'Exactly, and just minutes before that you said Monty was adorable.' Deeks smile spread across his entire face. 'Therefore you think I'm adorable.'

'I really worry about you sometimes.' Kensi scoffed at Deeks' ridiculous thought process. She would never actually admit to him his 'puppy dog' eyes had, on occasion made her weak at the knees.

'It's okay Kens, you're adorable to, when you're angry that is.' Deeks replied winking her way. 'Oh and its sweet you worry about me.'

Deeks was enjoying himself way too much for Kensi's liking. It was time to change the topic. Calling over the bartender, Kensi ordered herself another beer before grabbing a twenty dollar bill out of her purse and slapping it down on the table in front of Deeks. The pairs eyes meet, one's full of determination, the others communicating confusion.

'Giving me twenty dollar Kensi?'

'If you win.' Was Kensi's reply.

'And what exactly must I do to win?' Deeks questioned, putting emphasis on the word win.

Kensi just smirked before getting up and walking towards the back of the pub swaying her hips.

'Oh' Deeks swivelled on his stool appreciating the view his partner had provided him with. 'Oh.' He repeated now realising his partner had stopped in front of a dart board. 'This could be fun.' Deeks retrieved his beer and headed towards Kensi who now stood confidently hands on her hips, grinning widely.

'Ready to get your ass whipped.'

'By you? Every day princess.' Deeks shot back quick on his feet.

'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi looked distastefully at her partner before throwing the first dart and hitting close to the centre.

'Impressive.' Deeks commended his partners shot. 'But have you seen me at the range recently? I've been hitting my targets perfectly; it's gonna be exactly the same here.' True to his words Deeks first throw hit smack bang in the centre of the dart board.

...

The partners continued throwing jabs at each other, taking turns at throwing the darts and keeping score. Kensi was currently in the lead but Deeks was a very close second. As Kensi removed her last dart from the board and tallied her score, she could hear a high pitched voice complementing her partner's attire.

'A man with style, do you know how hard it is to find a guy like you?' A blonde cooed over Deeks flashing her pearly white teeth.

Deeks couldn't help but let out a laugh, the girl had clearly had way too much to drink. He wasn't dressed up in the slightest, still in his daggy jeans and plaid shirt he'd worn to work that day. Still the blonde was a hottie and a little flirting never hurt anyone.

'You think?' Deeks flashed his own grin.

Kensi however was appalled by the blonde 'bimbo's' appearance and quickly made her way over to the pair.

'Last throw Deeks, better make it a good one.' She interrupted the pair's conversation strutting up to Deeks and handing the dart over while flashing him a coy smile.

'Excuse me.' Deeks offered a friendly smile to the blonde before grabbing the dart from Kensi's hand and heading towards the dart board. 'I have 20 bucks to win.'

The two woman watched Deeks take his last throw, hitting a bullseye placing him even with Kensi.

'Just so you're aware,' the blonde turned towards Kensi. 'He'll be taking me home tonight and there's no point you even trying to win him over because any fool would choose me over you.'

Kensi couldn't believe what she'd just heard! Who was this snob? She chose not to reply instead drowning the remainder of her beer. Yeah we'll see about that she thought to herself.

As Deeks approached the two women he could see Kensi was pissed off. Approaching with caution, he offered her a weak smile. 'I guess it's ten each.' He gestured to the twenty dollar note Kensi now held in her hand.

Kensi took a step towards him so they're toes were almost touching. Looking up at him with a sultry smile she placed the twenty dollar note into the front pocket of is jeans. 'You're buying for the rest of the night.'

Deeks was totally thrown off by her change in attitude and sudden proximity. It wasn't until she took a step back his brain spun into action again.

'That works for me princess.' He turned to head towards the bar until a hand around his wrist stopped him.

'I'll join you.' The blonde smiled.

'Uh, yeah sure.' Deeks replied.

...

Deeks returned quickly to the booth which Kensi was now sitting at, Casey (yes he now knew the blondes name) hot on his heal. Sitting across from his partner and sliding a drink towards her he offered a cheesy smile.

'So partner, impressed by my skills?'

'Oh I'd like to see your skills.' Casey butted in sliding into the booth practically sitting on Deeks' lap. Deeks shifted awkwardly until he was pressed up into the corner of the booth finding Casey's presence less amusing by the second.

'Well just don't plan on a sleepover, after you do the act.' Kensi smirked at Casey. 'You'll get none of that much needed beauty sleep; this one snores like a pig.'

Deeks couldn't believe it. Kensi didn't actually think he was into this chick did she? It was time to get out of there.

'Number one' Deeks abruptly stood up, squeezing his way past Casey and out of the booth. 'You're the one who snores like a piglet, not me. And number two, it was lovely to meet you Casey but me and Kens really have to get going.'

Casey's eyes almost shot out of her head in surprise. 'You aren't seriously taking her home with you.'

'Actually, were going back to her house.' Deeks caught Kensi's eye and couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth.

'Enjoy your night.' Kensi gave Casey a fake smile before grabbing Deeks by the elbow and dragging him outside. As the pair approached Deeks car Kensi suddenly stopped, turning to punch Deeks in the shoulder.

'Hey what was that for?'

'Next time we go out for a drink, try not to attract the world's most stuck up blonde.'

'Hey that's not nice Kens, besides she was hot.'

'You've got to be kidding me Deeks! Why don't you just go sleep with her then?' Kensi shot back.

'Eh, why bother' Deeks replied continuing towards the car. 'I have a far better looking lady to spend the night with.'

Kensi was quite for a moment, blushing slightly at the complement before offering him a shy grin. 'Only you'll be sleeping on the couch.'

'Fine, no pancakes for you in the morning princess.'

**Thanks for all the review thus far- to the guests as well who I can't reply to- Thanks alot your all champs. Let me know what you want to see happen on the pairs friday nights :)**


	7. The Movies

**Here's the next addition, hope you enjoy - disclaimer still stands :) (p.s. slightest spoiler for 4.06 rude awakenings part 2)**

'Movies.'

'No.'

'Movies.'

'No.'

'Movies.'

'Deeks for the hundredth time no, we're not going to the movies now stop whinging!'

It was just another typical afternoon in the bullpen as Kensi and Deeks sat behind their desks arguing. Deeks had decided the movies would be perfect for their Friday evening together, Kensi however was not so keen.

'I'd stop whinging if we went to the movies.' Deeks couldn't understand what the problem was. They loved watching movies together and it would be even better on the big screen. Plus he'd even offered to buy her trucks full of popcorn and whatever nasty treats she wished. Okay thinking about it, nasty probably hadn't been the best choice of words. It was time to put the puppy dog eyes into action.

'Deeks you are so, so, so infuriating.' Damn even the puppy dog eyes weren't working here. Deeks was in trouble.

'Fine, can I ask why you won't go the movies with me then?'

'Couples go to the movies, we are not a couple.'

'Are you sure about that? Couples go out for drinks together, couples go hiking together, couples cook meals for each other.'

'What are you saying Deeks?'

'I'm just saying it's never stopped you before, so why now?' This conversation had gotten way to deep for Kensi, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. How on earth was she meant to respond to that! Deep down the thought of going to the movies and having passersby's assume her and Deeks were a couple was kind of thrilling. But that anticipation was exactly what was putting her off. It was wrong for her to feel like that, they were partners, best friends and she should not get excited by people thinking otherwise. She couldn't explain why this had never been the case before, it'd just happened, something about movie theatres just screamed date to her. She needed to stop and quickly come up with some sane response.

Kensi let out a deep breath she didn't even realise she'd be holding as Eric's ear piercing whistle was heard from above.

'Guys we have a case.'

She practically sprinted up the stairs leaving an awfully confused Deeks behind.

...

The movies were not bought up again as the team became engrossed with their latest case. When it wrapped up Friday afternoon Kensi headed home to a nice bubble bath before settling in some yoga pants and baggy t-shirt she'd found lying around. While she hadn't made any plans with Deeks for tonight after the movie suggestion, Kensi still expected her partner to rock up at some stage for a beer. Her prediction turned out to be right, earlier than expected.

Opening the door only ten minutes after getting out of the bath, Kensi found Deeks without the usual six pack in hand and looking rather nervous.

'Coming in?' She questioned when her partner made no effort to move.

'Nah.'

'Nah?' Okay this was not what she was expecting.

'Nah as in we're going out so you might want to change outfits.'

'And where are we going?'

'Movies.' Deeks had decided they were going to the movies. It'd be good fun and he just couldn't understand how Kensi could think otherwise.

'Deeks, I thought I said no.'

'Yeah and your excuse was pathetic, now go put on some jeans or something or I'll have to dress you myself.' A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

'You know how much I want to kill your right now?' There was little malice in Kensi's threat.

'Yeah, but you'd never do it, you'd miss me too much.'

Already knowing that she'd end up at the movies tonight Kensi gave one last weak attempt at rejecting Deeks. 'And what if I have other plans tonight?'

'Do you?' He had to laugh, she was really gonna try that one on him.

'I do actually.'

'Yeah what you up to?'

Glaring at him Kensi turned on her heels, heading towards the bedroom. 'Fine, I'll get changed.'

'Yeah, thats what I thought.' Deeks said smugly to himself, making sure Kensi hadn't heard.

...

'Oh my god they're making me sick, get a room.'

Here they were, watching some action packed film and enjoying it. Well that was until some love sick teenagers decided to sit directly in front of them. Kensi could swear they were about to have sex right there and that was something she certainly didn't want to see.

'We could entertain ourselves in a similar way?'

Deeks was ready for the punch when it came.

'Oww hey!' He hissed trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to disturb the small number of people in the movie theatre.

'You deserved that.'

'Your right I did. Hey can I have some of that popcorn?' If these teens were pissing off his Kensi, well then they were pissing him off as well. And he had just the plan to solve it.

'If you must.'

Taking a handful of popcorn Deeks began pegging it at the couple below them.

'Deeks!' Kensi grabbed for his arm trying to sound unamused by his childish behaviour, the laugh she let out betraying her. The couple in front turned to look angrily at them before leaving the theatre.

'Well that solved that problem princess.' He gave her a big grin before returning his focus to the movie.

...

The movie had been a good one and Kensi and Deeks had spent most of the trip home discussing storyline.

'So.' Deeks began as they pulled up at Kensi place.

'So what?'

'Did you have fun?'

'Yes Deeks I had fun.'

'So it was a good idea then.'

'Yes Deeks it was a good idea.' Oh how she hated it when Deeks was right.

'So you would say I was right then?'

There was no way in hell Kensi was going to admit it to his face.

'Just get out of the car and come in for a beer.' She replied.

The pair headed into Kensi's place, beers quickly retrieved as another movie began to play. Kensi had chosen quite the opposite to the action packed flick they'd just watched, a sappy romance where two best friend became lovers was playing instead.

'It would be an easy transition for us.' Deeks made casual conversation as the movie ended with the couple sharing their first kiss.

'Exxcuse me?'

'I'm just saying, what we do now, if we became a couple, what would be different?'

Oh great they were going to have this conversation again thought Kensi.

'Hmm let's see, I dunno Deeks maybe the sex.'

'Woah there tiger. I'm talking about the important stuff.'

'Hah you trying to tell me sex isn't important to you Deeks?'

'Well okay, whatever, you win this time Blye. I'm just saying we already trust each other, you know more about me than anyone else, I already know all downfalls, how to make you laugh...'

'Sorry go back a second. Did you say downfalls?' Kensi raised her eyebrow.

'Well downfalls for some – me personally I love your junk food addiction your jealousy issues, maybe not the whole right side of the bed thing though. But anyway back to what I was saying, we spend all our spare time together, we've shared the same bed, gosh you've even kissed me. Where's the difference?'

Now Kensi was getting nervous. There was no one to interrupt the conversation this time. Would this be the moment she'd been, well dreading but wishing for all at once.

'Deeks, I don't understand, are you suggesting we are a couple?' Her voice was shaky with nerves.

The partners stared at each other as silence embraced them. A million thoughts raced through Deeks mind. Was this the moment, was he was going to admit his feelings (however confused they may be) for one Kensi Blye, ask her out, maybe kiss her, accomplish all his fantasies? But just as quickly the niggling thoughts of doubt returned.

'I'm just saying, I can see how the lines got blurred for Sam and Quinn that's all.' It was totally irrelevant, that case had been weeks ago, but it was the first excuse to pop in Deeks's head. He waited nervously to see how Kensi would respond.

'So can I.' She answered quietly before getting up, needing a moment to regain control of her breathing and decide whether she was relieved or unhappy the conversation hadn't led where she expected it to.

'Another beer?' She asked heading towards the kitchen.

'If I have another I won't be able to drive home.' Came the reply.

'I don't mind if you crash here.'

'Alright then, grab me another partner.'

...

'I think I'm gonna hit the sack.' After watching their third movie together, it was now awfully late and Kensi was exhausted.

'Me to, pass me that pillow will you?' Deeks stretched across the couch planning to settle there for the night.

'Deeks, why don't you just come to bed.'

Okay he was definitely not expecting that. 'What? Are you sure?'

'Just like you said, we've done it before, it's not gonna hurt to do it again.'

'Ah yeah sure, okay.' He couldn't argue with her logic there. Heading to the bedroom he slid out of his jeans (boxers remaining) and under the covers as Kensi changed into her own pj's in the bathroom. Returning she found her partner snuggled up on the left side, eyes watching her as she slid into the right side smiling sweetly.

'Night Kens.' He whispered before flicking off his lamp.

'Goodnight Deeks.'

Moments passed before the surfers drawl could be heard again.

'What cha thinking about?'

'Nothing.'

Deeks rolled so he was facing her, eyebrows arched in a non believing manner. He decided however to let it go for now.

'Close those eyes and go to sleep.' He instructed, slowly bringing a hand up and playfully splaying Kensi's hair across her eyes. Kensi was quick to react to his touch grabbing his hand and bending the thumb backwards.

'Owww shit Kensi really.'

'Really.' She replied smugly before releasing her grip. He hand however didn't stray far from his own and she could feel the tips of his fingers gently, ever so slightly caressing hers as she closed her eyes.

**I just wanted to say a massive thankyou for all the favourites and follows I've received for this story. I was absolutely thrown away? Blown away by the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter and just wanted to say a huge thankyou to you all! I love knowing what you think about the stories :)**

**For those who suggested things thankyou also! I have a few idea's coming into to place for some of the suggestions. If you have anymore suggestions keep them coming! To the Guest Black Rook you're idea sounds interesting but I don't know this song - who's it by?**

**Thanks again for reading champs - hope you enjoyed**


	8. The Girls

**Here's another Friday night. Disclaimer still stands :)**

'What is with you tonight Kens?'

'Can you say that again?' Kensi had to shout to be heard over the pounding beat echoing across the dance floor.

'I said what is with you tonight? I don't think you've even noticed the mass of guys staring at you.'

Kensi simply replied with the shrug of her shoulders. 'Who cares about men. This is a girl's night out so let's dance!'

This was not a typical Friday night for Kensi. The return of her long time friend to LA for a holiday was cause for celebration. The pair had decided to hit the town; dance and drink like old times and enjoy each other's company. Kensi was having a great night. It had been such a long time since she'd last seen Maya she'd forgotten how much fun she was, possibly too much fun Kensi thought as she downed another cocktail.

'Kens girl, what do you do with yourself these days? Clearly not as much drinking as we used to cause these cocktails are going straight to your head.' Maya laughed at her friend who was approaching a drunken state very quickly.

'I'll have you know, I can still hold my alcohol better than any of my co-workers especially Deeks.' Kensi responded proudly as the two of them made their way off the dance floor and over to a booth where they could actually hear themselves think.

'Ha Deeks what kind of name is that?' Maya laughed.

'Deeks is my partner.'

'And that totally explains the weird arse name.'

'May, you fool. That's not his real name.' Kensi burst into snorts of laughter. 'Marty is his name but Deeks rhymes with freaks and geeks.'

'I wish I'd never asked.' Maya laughed totally confused.

'Maybe I should call him.' Kensi tipped her clutch onto the bench, it contents falling out as she searched for her phone.

'Kens, trust me the last thing your co-worker needs is a call this late at night from an intoxicated Kensi. Besides it's a Friday night, this partner of yours either busy or asleep.'

'Yeah, right.' Kensi scoffed. 'If you count a date with Monty as 'out and about', then sure.' Kensi grabbed her phone quickly using speed dial to call Deeks.

'I'm holding a one person intervention.' Maya declared snatching the phone from Kensi's hand just as Deeks answered.

'Kens, everything okay?' A sleepy voice full of concern came through the phones speakers.

'I'm sorry Marty, Kensi didn't mean to wake you, I promise it won't happen again.'

'Wait who are you? What have you done with Kensi.' The panic in his voice was clear.

Maya raised an eyebrow at her friend. She sure had one weird partner. 'No need to worry, Kensi's right here, she's had a little too much to drink and decided to call you, I'm really sorry it won't happen again.'

'Oh, no, no worries then, is she there? I'd like to speak to her if that's okay.' Deeks replied, the panic lifting slightly.

Maya handed to phone to Kensi. 'Your partners an odd one.'

'Oh just you wait till I tell you some stories.' Kensi laughed taking the phone to her ear. 'Deeks, hey, how's Monty.'

Deeks let out a relieved sigh. 'Really Kens, you phoned me at, what, eleven o'clock to see how my dog's doing.'

'Hey.' She replied sternly. 'I was meant to come round tonight, his probably missing me.'

Deeks had to laugh, his partner had clearly had too much to drink. 'Monty is fine Kens, he misses you but I told him you were busy tonight, he understands.' He figured there was no harm in playing along with her. 'How's your night going? Do you need me to come get you?'

'Nah I'm having a good night with May, only the hottest girl in town.' Kensi sent Maya a wink.

'Hottest girl after you.' Deeks murmured to himself.

'What?'

'Just ignore me partner.'

Maya for her part was finding that only hearing one side of the conversation made things very confusing. As far as she could tell this Deeks was spending the night with a new love interest of Kensi's named Monty. 'I need another drink.' She declared standing from the booth.'

'Hey Deeks, I gotta go, more drinks are needed.'

'Have fun Kens, call me if you need anything.'

'Thanks.' Kensi replied quickly before throwing everything back into her clutch and following her friend. 'I think it's time for some shots.' She announced.

...

'Let's find us some surfboards and I'll show you how it's done.'

'It's after midnight Kensi, where the hell are we going to find bloody surfboards!'

After much persistence from a now very drunk Kensi, both her and Maya had made their way to the beach as Kensi was keen to show off her new talent – surfing.

'Good point.' Kensi's brow furrowed. 'Deeks says sharks are more likely to be out at night too, or is that just at dusk, I can't remember.'

'There goes that idea.' Maya let out an intoxicated laugh.

'Maybe we can go for a run instead?'

'What along the beach?' Maya questioned raising her eyebrows in surprise.

'Yeah, Deeks and I do it all the time.'

'You and Deeks this, you and Deeks that, I bet you and Deeks don't run in these shoes!' Maya pointed to her feet.

'True.' Kensi thought Maya probably had a good point. 'Let's just run on the path.' She turned and began jogging off, Maya following behind both laughing nonstop.

...

Deeks hadn't been able to get to sleep after Kensi had awoken him with her phone call. Noticing that Monty also seemed to be finding sleep difficult to come by, the detective decided one of their midnight runs by the beach was needed. Grabbing the dogs leash the two headed out.

As to be expected there were very few people out and about at midnight. He was surprised to see two other figures in the distance also jogging. That was until he got closer and could see by the lack of coordination that they were clearly drunk.

'Good evening ladies.' The detective smiled at the pair as he made his way past them. Suddenly he came to an abrupt holt.

'Kensi?' 'Deeks!' The two said simultaneously as Maya almost ran into Kensi.

'What on earth are you doing here Kens?' Deeks questioned making his way back towards her.

'We were going to go for a surf but then we decided to go for a run instead. Man my feet are killing me.' Kensi rested her hand on Deeks shoulder as she bent down to take off her boots. Deeks hand naturally went around her waist for support as she handed him her shoes.

'Trust you to want to surf and run when you're drunk.' Deeks gave a soft laugh.

As Kensi stepped back over to Maya, he finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a black fitting halter neck top with skin tight white jeans, her hair down, slightly messy due to the wind by the beach. From the run, her cheeks were tinged red and she wore a slightly cheesy grin, probably thanks to the alcohol she'd consumed. Now barefoot there was simply only one word to describe her – beautiful. A soft smile spread across his face at the thought.

'Deeks meet Maya, Maya meet Deeks.' Kensi announced before walking over to Monty and giving him a pat. 'Oh and this is Monty.'

'Wait what!' Maya look between the partners and the dog, confusion written all over her face. 'I thought Monty was your new boyfriend.'

Kensi let out a snort. 'Where the hell did you get that from? Though you do love me don't you boy.' She turned to Monty giving him a big kiss only to have him lick her face in return.

'Not cool Monty.' Deeks joked. 'He loves giving Kensi kisses but his poor daddy never gets a kiss.' He explained to Maya.

'I can fix that.' Kensi stood up stepping towards Deeks. She wrapped her long, bare arms around his waist from behind, standing on her tippy toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Deeks stood there with a shocked expression written all over his face.

'I think you've given him a heart attack.' Maya burst out laughing, waking Deeks out of his shocked state.

'That was, I ugh.' He began.

'Better than a sloppy kiss from that one.' Kensi finished for him pointing towards Monty.

'Yeah that.' He finished.

'You should totally repay her the favour Deeks.' Maya spoke up. She may have had a bit too much to drink but even in this short encounter, it was clear that something was going on between the two.

'May!' Kensi exclaimed running after her before pulling her into a bear hug and giving her a light punch in the shoulder. Deeks just watched on, amazed to see Kensi so happy.

The two girls quickly returned to Monty and Deeks, Kensi sliding up and leaning against him as she let out a 'very classy' yawn. 'I'm tired.' She mumbled.

'And the one and only Bad Ass Blye has crashed and burned.' Deeks shared a smile with Maya. 'Maybe you two should come home with me?' Deeks asked.

'Now that's an invitation I couldn't refuse.' Maya replied with a sly smile.

...

The alcohol had slowly begun to wear off as they made it back to Deeks apartment. Deeks had offered his bedroom to Kensi and Maya. Settling himself on the couch, Deeks was nearing sleep when he heard the bedroom door creak open. All of the sudden he had a knee in his gut as Kensi attempted to climb over him so she could lie between him and the back of the couch.

'Shit Kens, what are you doing? Deeks grabbed her by the waist in order to lessen the pressure on his stomach. That just resulted in Kensi collapsing on top of him.

Lying half on top of her partner Kensi looked into his eyes for a brief moment before replying. 'Sorry, clearly not as sober as I thought.' She offered him a small smile.

Her body heat passing through him, Deeks could hardly think straight. 'I meant why are you out here and not in bed?'

'I dunno.' She replied honestly as she rolled slightly off him, breaking eye contact. 'I guess I just wanted to sleep with you.' Her cheeks were now bright red. Closing her eyes she hoped Deeks wouldn't be able to see in the moonlight.

Suddenly she felt the soft scratch of stubble before delicate lips met with her cheek for the briefest moment.

'What, what was that for?' She asked opening her eyes, her voice shaky.

'Just repaying the favour.' Deeks whispered in reply, smiling as he saw a grin spread on Kensi's face.

'Deeks.' She whispered back. 'Take me surfing again?'

'Anything you want princess.' He chuckled softly as he moved his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. 'Now go to sleep Kens.'

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest before closing her eyes. Deeks also closed his eyes knowing that a certain someone would most definitely be making an appearance in his dreams tonight.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks very much for all of everything again :P. Also for those of you who are interested/ don't already know - a continuation of the previous chapter 'The Movies' has been posted in my other story - The conversations we have. Feel free to check it out if you wish. Thanks again for everything!**


	9. The Little Spoon

**Another Friday night for you all (its a bit of a long one) - Felt we weren't finished with Maya yet so its a bit of a continuation. Disclaimer still stands :)**

It had been almost one week. One week since Deeks had awoken on the couch to find his limbs tangled with his partners. This wasn't necessarily a rare thing, in fact it had happened in their beds on more than a few occasions. This time however, someone had witnessed it. This time when Deeks had opened his eyes, the first thing he had noticed was not the beautiful woman wrapped in his arm snoring softly, but instead the shadow of Kensi's friend, Maya, looking down at them, eyebrow raised in question. Deeks had quickly removed himself from Kensi, offering Maya coffee before heading to the shower. With Kensi awake, they had left rather quickly after he'd returned.

Now sitting at his desk in OPS, Deeks wondered whether Kensi had been bombarded with questions by Maya once they'd left. He chuckled as he imagined his partner cleverly changing the topic of conversation – he'd had all too much experience with that. His thoughts were interrupted by said partner.

'Hey are you coming around tonight?' Kensi approached his desk.

'Um what?' Deeks asked. He knew from casual conversation throughout the week that Maya was still in town. He'd automatically assumed that Kensi would be spending this Friday night in a similar fashion to the last.

'Oh, I just thought maybe you could teach me how to make that chilli con carne of yours that's all.' Kensi replied. 'Mum's coming over next Wednesday, thought I could make it for her? But if you have other plans that's okay.' There was the slightest tinge of disappointment in her voice.

'No that sounds good.' Deeks hurried with his reply. 'I just thought you and Maya would be going out again that's all.'

'God no.' Kensi laughed. 'Don't you remember the state I was in? I can hardly recall a thing that happened.'

That's probably a good thing Deeks thought to himself as he remembered kissing her on couch. Little did he know that Kensi was actually fairly sober at that point and those images had returned in her dreams every night of the past week.

'Well I'll head home and have a shower feed Monts then come around.' The detective flashed her his token smile before grabbing his gear and heading out of the bullpen.

'See you soon.' Kensi replied, heading towards her car.

...

Kensi was piling ingredients on her kitchen bench when the expected knock at the door came. 'Just come in Deeks.' She called out to him. 'It's unlocked.'

Moments later Deeks appeared in the kitchen, six pack in one hand, a foreign white object in the other.

'What is that?' Kensi asked staring at the object.

'Hello to you too.' Deeks smiled at Kensi's curious glance. 'This is a rice cooker, seems I was right to assume you wouldn't own one.'

'Oh gosh that thing looks confusing.' Kensi frowned still taking great interest in the object.

'Don't worry princess, it's here to help. It'll make your life easier I promise.' Deeks replied setting the rice cooker down on the bench. 'Now grab me a bottle opener for these beers and we can get cracking, you have much to learn from your master.'

Kensi rolled her eyes before grabbing the bottle opener by the sink and throwing it to Deeks. In return Deeks handed her a cold beer sliding next to her infront of the chopping board so their arms were touching.

'You can chop the onions up since you're wonder woman and probably won't cry.' Deeks ordered. 'I'll drain the beans and chop the capsicum.'

'Yes sir.' Kensi offered him a mock salute before getting to work.

...

The pair worked away for a good half hour until the chilli con carne mince was complete. Kensi had found the whole cooking experience surprisingly enjoyable - this obviously had nothing to do with the close proximity to Deeks.

'Mmm Kens you need to taste this!' Deeks called her over from the sink with a mouthful of food. 'We are amazing.'

Kensi walked over to Deeks waiting for him to pass across the spoon. Deeks however had another idea.

'Open up.' He said.

Deeks was surprised when Kensi didn't punch him but instead opened her mouth waiting patiently. He moved closer gently holding her jaw so he could guide the spoon into her mouth. Unfortunately for him the spoon hit the corner of Kensi's mouth, tomato mixture splattering on her cheek, beans and mince falling to the ground.

'Shit, sorry!' He jumped back away from her.

'Deeks you idiot!' she was laughing as she bent down to the floor, picking up the combination of beans and mince before flinging at Deeks and hitting him square in the chest.

'Hey!' he looked down to see a nice stain on his white shirt. 'You're going to pay for that Kensi Blye.'

Not concerned that their dinner was being wasted, Deeks dunk his spoon back into the pan before grabbing Kensi by the wrist and pulling her towards him. He then flung the spoon at her chest, mince going everywhere.

'Deeks!' Kensi gasped. 'That just went down my top!'

'Want me to lick it off?' Deeks offered with a lecherous grin on his face.

Kensi ignored him as she put her hand down her top, collecting as much of the mince as possible before rubbing it into Deeks cheek.

'Well hello handsome!' Kensi let out her typical cackle.

'Yeah?' Deeks asked, a gleam in his eye. 'Maybe you want some too.' It was a threat not a question and Kensi knew it. She turned to run out of the kitchen but Deeks was too quick, managing to slide a hand around her waist he pulled her towards him.

'Oh my. What on earth is going on here?'

The partners froze, Kensi's backside pulled tight against Deeks, his arm wrapped around her waist.

'Maya! What...How did you...' Kensi suddenly realised the compromising position her and Deeks were currently in. She quickly pulled out of his embrace.

'This is not what it looks like.' Deeks offered.

Maya ignored him turning instead towards Kensi. 'You have mince down your top.'

Kensi's cheeks flushed red. Deeks decided to rush in and save his partner.

'Good to see you again Maya.' He held out his hand for her to shake until he realised there was mince all over his hand as well. 'Maybe not.' He chuckled.

Maya offered him a smile. 'What have you been cooking Deeks – sorry do you mind if I call you that? It sure smells delicious.'

'Deeks or Marty it's up to you.' He replied. 'And Kensi and I have cooked chilli con carne for dinner.'

'Kensi cooking, no.' Maya put on a shocked expression before bursting into laughter.

Deeks joined in. 'I know huh.'

'Hey.' Kensi interjected before shifting the conversation away from her cooking skills. 'Maya what are you doing here?'

'Oh I'm sorry.' Maya replied. 'I didn't realise you already had plans and my dinner got cancelled and I just thought we could hang out but I can leave if you would like.' She looked between the two partners waiting for a response.

'No, no.' Kensi quickly replied. 'Stay for dinner, please. We just need to cook the rice and then it's ready to eat.'

Maya offered her a broad smile. 'Let me put the rice on. It's the least I can do since you guys have done the rest.' With that said she made her way past Kensi and Deeks over to the rice cooker.

Kensi eyes meet Deeks and she offered him a weak smile. 'Hey, how about you go have a shower and get cleaned up.' Deeks suggested quietly as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe some of the sauce away from the corner of her mouth. 'I'll look after Maya.'

'Thanks.' Kensi replied before turning and heading towards the bathroom.

...

When she returned from her shower Kensi found Deeks (wearing a new shirt – which she assumed he'd collected from his go bag in the car) and Maya sitting at her small dining table in casual conversation as they waited for her.

'Ah look who's back.' Deeks stood up noticing her return. 'You ready to eat Fern?'

'I'm starving.' Kensi replied.

'Of course you are.' Deeks laughed returning to the Kitchen to collect the three bowls he and Maya had prepared.

'This isn't going to poison me is it Kens?' Maya asked.

'May, I'm not that bad!'

'Yeah that debatable.' Deeks intervened placing the bowls down on the table. 'But we have done a taste test Maya so you should be all good.'

Maya took a big mouthful before looking up in surprise. 'Oh my god this is good. You guys make a good team.'

Kensi and Deeks shared a smile before tucking in themselves.

...

Although their meals and dessert had been polished off hours ago, the trio continued to sit around Kensi's small table chatting away and enjoying their beers.

Maya let out a yawn as she finished off the end of her drink. 'Oh dear. She looked down at the empty beer bottle. 'I just realised I can't drive home. I've had too much to drink.'

'I think we've all had too much to be driving.' Deeks chuckled in agreement. While none of them were drunk, they were defiantly not capable of driving legally.

'Well how are you getting home then Deeks?' Maya questioned.

'Oh. I, well I kind of just planned to crash here.' Deeks looked to Kensi for approval.

'Ah. I see. And how often do you two have 'sleepovers'? Maya asked innocently.

'What are you insinuating Maya?' Kensi cut in feeling herself begin to blush again.

'Nothing.'

'Hey, how about I just catch a cab home and Maya can stay here tonight.' Deeks offered suddenly feeling very awkward.

'No.' The world came out of her mouth before Kensi could think of the consequences. Maya gave her a questioning look. Deeks turned to her a little surprised she was so desperate to keep him there.

'Why can't you both stay?' Kensi quickly recovered. 'I have a double bed and a couch, that's enough for the three of us right?'

'Of course Kens.' Deeks gave her a reassuring smile. 'Now how bout you two lovely ladies take the bed and I'll crash on the couch.

'Actually, I'll have to leave fairly early in the morning so it would make more sense if you two shared the bed.' Really Maya just wanted them together but she knew if she didn't offer and excuse it wouldn't happen.

'I dunno.' Deeks began. He was still embarrassed to have someone knowing of he and Kensi's more intimate moments. Kensi could clearly sense his doubt. It caused her own doubt to form as she realised that maybe Deeks didn't enjoy sleeping with her as much as she did with him.

'Trust me, it's for the best.' Maya supplied receiving a heated glare for Kensi who knew exactly what she was up to. 'However I really should get an early night so if you don't mind I might crash now.' With that said, she got up placing her empty beer bottle in the bin. 'Night Kens, night Deeks.' She gave them a little wave before heading towards the lounge.

'I might have a shower and then head to bed too if that's okay with you Kens.' Deeks asked getting up himself.

'Go for it.' She replied.

...

When Deeks returned from his shower in a t-shirt and boxers he found Kensi sitting cross legged in bed playing with the hem of her pyjama pants.

'Everything okay?' He asked coming to sit in a similar fashion facing her.

'Yeah.' Kensi looked up at him with a soft smile before frowning. 'I'm just sorry you got stuck in the bed with me.'

'Yeah having to sleep on the left side, having to put up with your snoring, is a bit of a drab hey.' Deeks attempted to lighten the mood with their usual banter. When it had no effect he decided to continue. 'Kens, why are you apologising? Have I ever complained about sleeping with you before?'

'No, but before, I know you didn't want to and your right, I would be horrible to sleep with.'

'Kensi, you've got to be kidding me.' Deeks replied sternly trying to get the message across. 'It was just a bit awkward with Maya that's all.'

'Yeah, sorry about her.' Finally a small grin returned to Kensi's face. Taking this as a good sign, Deeks moved to get under the covers, resting his head on the pillow.

'Now my amazing, beautiful partner, if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep.'

Kensi got under the covers also resting her head on her pillow, turning away from him and closing her eyes.

'Hey.' Deeks whispered as he flicked off the lamp. 'I'm warm.'

Kensi slowly turned so she was facing him. 'And let me guess.' She smiled as the pair returned to their usual banter. 'You don't bite?'

'Only when asked.' He gave her a grin before catching her by surprise and pulling her so close that her entire body was flush against his, her head tucked under his chin.

With her wrapped tightly in his arm Deeks spoke. 'Repeat after me. I love sharing my bed with Deeks and Deeks loves sharing my bed.'

'Deeks. You're suffocating me!' she let out.

'Not letting go until you say it.'

'Fine. I love sharing my bed with Deeks and Deeks loves sharing my bed.'

With that said Deeks let go of her, a broad smile plastered on his face. Kensi just rolled her eyes at him before rolling back over so she was facing away from him.

'Just so you know.' Kensi let out a yawn before continuing. 'I like to be the little spoon.'

With that said, Deeks moved in behind her, effectively spooning her.

'Night Kens.' He whispered gently scratching his stubbled chin into her neck. The only reply he received was a content sigh.

**So I know I've done a dinner/ chilli con carne chapter before but Hey Shoot me I love food. Also thought it'd be a good way to see how their relationships been moving along. You've all been so wonderful reviewing etc So thankyou! Give yourselves a pat on the back. I hope you enjoyed! (By the way sorry it was a long one!)**


	10. The Match

**Another Friday Night spent with Kensi and Deeks. Disclaimer still stands. Enjoy!**

'He mustn't be feeling very well.'

'Well I hate to say it but for someone who's not 'felling very well' he sure is hitting some nice shots Kens.'

'Callen this is Deeks we're talking about, Deeks who claims that surfing is the only form of workout he needs.'

The two team members stood together at the entrance of the gym watching the detective doing laps around the basketball court before throwing several shots up.

'I'm going to have lunch.' Callen decided, turning to exit. 'Have fun with that one.'

'Gee thanks Callen.'

'Hey, he's your partner not mine.'

Kensi turned back to see said partner down on the floor showing off his arm muscles as he began doing push ups. It was time to find out what was going on she decided.

He was standing with his back to her when she approached. Realising he hadn't noticed her coming Kensi decided to have some fun. She placed her hands at his sides, squeezing the sensitive spot just above his hip bones. Deeks let out a rather girlish squeal as he jumped out of Kensi's grasp.

Turning to see his attacker, Deeks tried to keep a straight face as he glared at his partner. 'Really? That was just mean.' Deeks put on his puppy dog face.

Kensi slowly managed to regain control of her laughter. 'Care to share what's going on here?' She pointed around to the basketballs.

'I'm working out.' Deeks replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yeah I get that Deeks, but this is you. You never work out.'

A sheepish smiled formed on the detective face. 'Annual LAPD basketball game this Friday night.'

'Ah and that explains it.' Kensi was extremely amused. 'Guess I won't have to share my ice cream with you on Friday night then huh.'

'Oh no dear partner, I expect you to be there showing your support just like partners should. We can eat the ice cream after.'

'Yeah thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna have to say no.'

'I was been serious Kens. I'm picking you up at six thirty Friday night so you better be ready.' And with that said Deeks headed into the male locker room, leaving no space for argument.

...

Friday night had come very quickly. Kensi went around to Deeks at six thirty so they could make their way to the game together.

Reaching the stadium where the game would be played Deeks directed Kensi over to the stands where a number of woman and children sat supporting their loved ones. Kensi found a spare spot and watched as the game began. To her surprise Deeks was doing well. She knew from when they mucked around together he had a nice shot but so far Deeks was proving to be the most influential player on the court.

'So which one dragged you here?' A young blonde head asked Kensi, coming to sit in the seat next to her.

'Ah number six, Marty Deeks.' Kensi replied politely.

'Oh that's your boyfriend! You lucky thing, his got all the moves, can we trade?' She asked jokingly.

Kensi was about to correct the woman just as Deeks threw up a three pointer. The small crowd cheered loudly. There was no harm in playing along she decided.

'That's the one.' Kensi laughed. 'Just don't ever say that to him though, his got a big enough head as it is.'

'Oh trust me I know all about that. I'm Tamara by the way, number ten, Luke Hardy is my man.'

'Nice to meet you.' Kensi smiled towards Tamara before retuning her concentration to the game. Her eyes met with Deeks' as he sent her a wink.

'Hey we should all have a couple of drinks after the game.' Tamara suggested eagerly.

'Uh yeah sure, as long as Deeks has no other plans, sounds good.' Kensi replied. Oh shit, how am I going to get out of this is what she was thinking.

...

When the game ended (Deeks top point scorer), Kensi was dragged by Tamara over to the bench where the team and a few extras were huddled together celebrating. Deeks broke from the group as he saw Kensi approach.

'So, what did you think?' Deeks asked smugly coming to stand in front of her and Tamara.

'Alright, I admit you were good.' She answered.

'Kensi, I know you don't want to give your boyfriend a big head here, but you've got to admit, he was amazing.'

Deeks eyebrows rose at that. He looked pointedly at Kensi as she stood frozen on the spot fearing she'd just been caught out.

'Yeah, nah.' Deeks began slowly. 'This one here always puts me in my place.' He smiled politely at Tamara. 'That's just one of the reasons I love her.'

Kensi went bright red. She was however thankful Deeks wasn't going to dob her out.

'Well I see you've met my Tamara.' Luke came to stand beside Deeks breaking the silence.

'Sure have. Nice to meet you.' Deeks replied turning his attention to Tamara, holding out his hand to shake.

'And who's this?' Luke asked offering a smile in Kensi's direction.

'Oh sorry.' Deeks quickly cut in. 'This is my, uh, girlfriend, Kensi.'

'Nice to meet you Kensi.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Kensi replied shaking Luke's hand.

'So Kensi and I were thinking about having a drink at the bar before we left. What do you boys say?' Tamara piped up.

'Sounds great.' Luke replied enthusiastically. 'I'll just grab my gear and say goodbye to the team.'

Deeks offered a nod in agreement. Before heading back to the bench however, he threw an arm around Kensi's shoulders and bent to whisper in her ear.

'Boyfriend?' he asked.

'I can explain.' Kensi hissed back at him. 'Just play along with it okay.'

'Sounds like fun.' Deeks replied chuckling lightly before letting her go.

...

They spent an hour or so at the bar enjoying their drinks, repeating the stories of how they met from their time together as Justin and Melissa. Deeks hand sat comfortably around Kensi's waist the whole night, ensuring their act was extra believable. Both Kensi and Deeks were surprised to find they'd actually enjoyed Luke and Tamara's company. They were a fun couple, and the worry of trying to keep up the appearance of lovers was quickly forgotten.

'So,' Deeks began as they made their way to the car, ready to head back to his place. 'I think we just met our perfect couple. Next thing you know we'll be having couple dinners together, couple movie nights, the whole lot!'

Kensi didn't reply choosing instead to send him a glare before hopping in the car.

'Kens, you going to share how you got us in this situation?' Deeks asked, realising she wasn't just going to pipe up and tell him.

Kensi sighed, starting up the car before speaking. 'Look Tamara just assumed and well.'

'You didn't think to correct her?'

'I was going to, but then you were - and this is the only time I'll say this so listen up shaggy - the greatest player out there.' She paused trying to think of the best way to word what she wanted to say. 'It was kind of nice to say you were mine.'

Silence encapsulated the car as they continued to drive. Kensi glanced at Deeks trying to gauge his reaction. He appeared to be deep in thought.

'Look I'm sorry. I should have told her the truth. It won't happen again.'

'I understand Kens, just forget about it yeah?' He replied sweetly, reaching over to give her thigh a comforting squeeze. It warmed his heart to hear those words come out of her mouth. He wanted to tell her he was hers to keep but something held him back. 'Let's go eat that ice cream hey? But I'm picking the movie since I'm the fantastic basketball player. Alright?'

...

Towards the end of the movie Kensi felt Deeks head sag onto her shoulder.

'Deeks you must be exhausted.'

'Huh.' Deeks said rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.

'I think I better go home, we can finish the movie another night. You need to go to bed.'

'No no.' Deeks replied slowly getting up off the couch. 'You can finish the movie, just let yourself out when it's done. I do think I'll head to bed but, LAPD's most valuable player is a tough gig.'

Kensi chuckled at her weary partner. 'Night sleepy head.'

'Night Kens.'

Deeks dropped to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It didn't last very long however as about half an hour later movement in the bed awoke him. Opening his eyes Deeks spied Kensi wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his old trackies she'd clearly found lying around, making her way under the covers. While the items were much too big on her, Deeks couldn't remember a time she'd looked sexier. He was suddenly a lot less tired.

'What are you doing?' His voice croaked still laced with sleep and a hint of curiosity.

'Going to bed.' Kensi replied as if Deeks had just asked the most ridiculous question ever.

'In my bed?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Hey you've never complained before.' She smirked at him. 'And I can't be bothered going home.'

'Trust me, I'll never complain about having you in bed with me.'

'Go to sleep Deeks.' Kensi faux scolded offering him one last smile before turning away and resting her head on the pillow.

'Hey.' Deeks whispered coming up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 'Those are some nice pyjamas you got on. Let's just hope the pants don't fall off during the night.'

'You think you're funny don't you?' Kensi stated letting out a yawn.

'Only the funniest.'

Deeks received no spoken reply as Kensi's hand came to rest on top of his around her waist, their fingers entwined.

He'd sleep well tonight.

**So here's something a bit different. A Basketball game. YAY I love my bball :) Hope you enjoyed! A huge thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed and followed and fav'd once again. I cannot believe I reached 100 reviews with my last chapter - you're all amazing (like seriously hence I wrote you a one shot - no regrets to say thanks) All you guests out there this goes for you too. Thanks! You're all champs and I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter. More Friday Nights heading your way soon...**


	11. The Run

**Another Friday night...and as a bit of a christmas bonus a snapshot of a Saturday morning as well :P Hope you enjoy! (Disclaimer is still in place)**

The morning following Deeks success in the annual LAPD basketball game had subtly led to changes in Kensi and Deeks relationship. While Deeks had arisen at the usual hour that morning, Kensi had slept well into the day. As it approached midday, Deeks decided he would wake her. Putting his cunning plan into play, Deeks had catapulted himself onto the bed, practically landing on top of her. Kensi's eyes were wide open within a second and she'd taken in her partner's smug look with a glare.

'What time is it?' She'd asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'It's 11 bloody am, Kens.' He'd laughed at her drowsiness.

'This is best sleep in I've had in years. Go away.' She'd growled, pulling the covers back up and closing her eyes.

Deeks had responded by leaping off the bed pulling back the doona and sheets with him. This had left Kensi, lying bare in front of him. During the night Deeks extra baggy shirt had moved up exposing her taught stomach. His large pants had made their way down to her ankles, leaving Kensi in her plain black hipster undies. While it was nothing super exposing (in fact he'd probably seen more when Kensi was in a bikini) Deeks was one hundred percent sure he'd never seen such a perfect combination of beauty and sexiness before. He'd opened his mouth to speak but no words had come out. Deeks was sure Kensi was going to beat him to a pulp. He therefore had received the shock of his life when Kensi finally moved. Instead of killing him, she'd slowly risen from the bed, pulling down the shirt to cover herself before speaking.

'Well I guess you have pancakes waiting for me.'

With that said she'd walked out of the bedroom, plenty of leg still exposed and eaten the pancakes Deeks had prepared for her. She'd spent the rest of that morning roaming around his house in only his t-shirt and some underwear. That morning both Kensi and Deeks had realised just how comfortable they'd become with each other. Since then they'd spent increasingly more time together, their sleepovers no longer confined to just Friday night but occasionally happening throughout the week as well.

...

A few weeks after that morning had passed. No plans had been made for Friday night but it was essentially a given that the two partners would spend it together. About an hour after arriving home from work Friday afternoon Deeks phone piped up with an all too familiar ring tone.

'What's up?' Deeks greeted, answering his phone.

'Hey, you up to anything?' His partner had asked in return.

'Nope, just hanging out with my boy.'

'Your boy?'

'Yeah, Monty. Jeez Kens, way to hurt his feelings.' The Detective chuckled as he pictured Kensi rolling her eyes.

'Oh well in that case. I'm going for a run down by the beach, you and your boy want to join me?' She'd asked, emphasising the words 'your boy'.

'Not when talk about Monty like that.'

'Shut up Deeks. I'll be round in ten.' And with that she hung up.

...

True to her word Kensi barged through his door ten minutes later, making her way straight to Deeks bedroom, throwing down her go bag by the right side of the bed. Deeks hearing her enter quickly made his way towards her. Coming to stand in the doorway he frowned, watching with interest as Kensi dug through her bag, chucking her pyjamas on the bed before finding her watch.

'Planning on staying the night?' Deeks smirked at how straight forward Kensi was.

Kensi simply sent him a glare before walking towards him, stepping into his personal space and offering him her wrist.

'Do this up for me please and then we can go.' She replied pointing to her watch.

Deeks did as he was told and the two partners promptly made their way to beachfront with Monty. After jogging for a few of km's the pair had decided to walk briskly instead, making their way back towards Deeks' place.

'You know, you do a good job at keeping up with me these days Deeks, I'm actually impressed.' Kensi offered a cheeky smile to the detective.

'Are you implying that I used to be slow?' He asked frowning slightly as he came to stand in front of her, arms crossed.

'You, slow, never.' Kensi replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

A grin slowly spread across her partners face. 'Do you want to go for a swim?' Deeks asked grabbing onto her shoulders, nudging her into the shallows of the water.

'Do you want a slow and painful death?' Kensi shot back, letting Deeks lead her further into the water.

'Your threats are empty Kensi Blye, you'd never do such a thing to me, I mean whose bed would you sleep in then?'

With the water now lapping above her knees Kensi decided it was time to put Deeks in his place. Quickly she grabbed his hands from her shoulder, as she gently tripped him up with her feet, allowing him to land fairly gracefully into the water as she made a run to the shore. Deeks resurfaced to find her back on dry land laughing at him.

'You're right Deeks.' She let out between snorts of laughter. 'I'd never actually kill you. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you dump me in the surf however.'

Deeks couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he made his way towards her. 'Well played Fern, well played.'

'Oh and Deeks,' she continued, recovering from the laughter as he reached her. 'I shot gun first shower.'

'Really? You're really going to shot gun my shower.' Deeks laughed, emphasising the word 'my'. 'Well that's just not fair.' Saying that Deeks pulled off his now drenched training singlet, dumping it on Kensi's head before shaking his shaggy hair in her direction, droplets of water going everywhere.

'I'm going to kill you Deeks!' With that said the two partner resumed running, Kensi sprinting after Deeks, Monty following behind them.

...

It was well into the evening when there was an unexpected knock at Deeks' door. The two partners had finished the takeout they'd collected on their run and Kensi was now in the shower. Deeks was still shirtless when he answered the door.

'Nell?'

'Hey Deeks.' The analysts paused giving the detective a once over. 'I'm sorry, am I interrupting something.'

'No not at all come in.' Deeks opened the door wider, gesturing for the small red head to enter his home. While Deeks loved Nell, he felt slightly awkward knowing Kensi was taking a shower in the room next door.

'I won't stay long,' Nell offered him a sweet smile. 'I was going to come by earlier but had to have dinner with the old folks. I just wanted to drop around your...'

Nell was cut off as another females voice bellowed from the bathroom.

'Hey Deeks, can you grab me a towel from the cupboard please? I forgot to get one myself.'

Nell frowned recognising the voice. 'Is that...'

'Have a seat Nell.' Deeks cut in directing her to the couch, I'll be back in a tick.

'Deeks.' Kensi shouted out again worried she hadn't be heard the first time.

'Coming.' Deeks shouted in reply, quickly making his way through the bedroom towards the bathroom.

'Um Kens,' Deeks began as he handed the towel to Kensi between the small crack in the door. 'We kinda have a guest so you may not want to come out in your pyjamas.'

'What? I didn't bring any other clothes except for my now wet running gear.' Kensi hissed through the door.

'Look I gotta go back out there, I'm sure you'll think of something.' Deeks replied hurriedly wanting to get back to Nell before she began to think something was going on.

'Sorry Nell you were saying?' Deeks offered a bright smile coming to sit next to his friend.

'Oh yeah, I just wanted to drop by this.' Nell replied holding out a small black USB with Marty Deeks written across it. 'I found it on the floor in Ops, wasn't sure if you needed it over the weekend or not.'

Deeks took the USB from Nell, his head dropping back on the couch in relief. 'Thank god you found it. That has all my reports from the last month on it, can you imagine what Hetty would do to me if she found out. I'm pretty sure I owe you my life Nell.'

'Haha I'm not sure about that.' Nell grinned at the detective's look of relief. 'Maybe you can buy me a drink next team dinner instead.'

'It would be my pleasure.' Deeks offered her a mock bow causing the pair to break into laughter.

At that moment Kensi entered the lounge room.

'Nell?' Her voice carried the shock she was feeling seeing the intelligence analysis sitting on Deeks' couch.

'Hey Kensi.' Nell replied as Deeks watched his partner nervously trying to gauge her reaction.

'Hey. What cha doing here?' Kensi asked casually, coming to sit in an armchair by the couch.

'Deeks left his USB in ops thought he might need it over the weekend.'

'You thought you'd lost it didn't you?' Kensi accused Deeks.

'So what have you guys been up to?' Nell asked innocently looking between the two.

Kensi looked at Deeks, silently begging him to come up with some practical excuse for their current situation.

'Training.' Deeks replied

'Oh training for what?' Nell asked curious.

'Um just fitness stuff - went for a run. And Kensi's showers not working so I uh offered her a shower here, you know because she was all sweaty and disgusting after the run.' Deeks began rambling.

Kensi rolled her eyes.

'Oh, fair enough.' Nell replied taking in Kensi's appearance – A large LAPD shirt and some very baggy basketball shorts, clearly not her own. Silence fell upon the trio.

'Uh, did you want a drink or something?' Deeks asked Nell, playing the perfect house guest.

'Um sure thanks.' Nell replied.

With the drinks provided, Deeks headed for the shower, leaving the two women to chat. When he returned Nell excused herself, explaining she had a weekend full of 'family fun'.

'Thank god she's gone.' Kensi let out as soon as Nell was gone.

'Um.' Deeks turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in shock.

'No, that's not what I meant, I love Nell!' Kensi replied hurriedly, realising how bad her words sounded.

'Okay then what did you mean?' Deeks asked.

'I'm just really keen for bed, that's all. Can't exactly go to sleep when a guest is here can I?' Kensi explained.

'Keen for bed because you're tired or keen for bed because you get to snuggle?' Deeks asked cheekily.

'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi replied making her way to the bedroom.

'By the way.' Deeks called after her. 'Nice outfit you choose there.'

'Yeah, well nice cover story Deeks. My shower broke? Really?'

'Hmm, there's no way she believes us. Do you reckon she thinks we're...' Deeks voice died out as he dropped into his bed.

'Hmm.' Kensi replied, a distant look on her face. Nell had probably got the wrong idea, or maybe the right one actually. Kensi just hoped she'd keep it to herself.

'You getting into bed?' Deeks asked breaking her from her thoughts.

'I think I may change into my own pyjamas first.' Kensi offered him a cheeky grin as they both recalled the last time she'd fallen into bed dressed in his clothes.

'I really don't mind if you don't.' Deeks replied giving her a wink.

'I know.' Kensi laughed making her way to the bathroom pj's in hand.

Returning in her own flannelette pj pants and singlet top Kensi joined Deeks under the covers. Resting her head on her pillow she turned to face Deeks who was looking directly at her.

Neither could bring themselves to look away from the other. A soft smile spread across Deeks' face as he watched Kensi, laying there next to him looking so at peace. Kensi couldn't help but return the smile, Deeks goofy grin was contagious.

Without a word, Deeks hand ventured under the sheets, two fingers slipping under the waistband on Kensi's pyjama pants, tugging her closer. Kensi obliged, shifting herself so that her forehead met with Deeks' where the two pillows met.

'Much better.' Deeks whispered, still refusing to look away from her.

'I can do one better.' Kensi replied, voice husky. With that said, she grabbed Deeks wrist pulling it across her body so his hand sat gently in the small of her back. Deeks took the hint, pulling her in closely.

'We should probably get some sleep.' Deeks began, letting out a yawn. 'I'm planning on a surf tomorrow morning and you're coming.'

'I clearly don't get a say in this.' Kensi replied, snuggling in closer to Deeks, closing her eyes.

'Nope. Night Kens.'

'Night Deeks.'

**So what did you think folks? I'm sorry this updated a little later then I told some of you - decided to go to the beach instead (Sorry but in 35*c + heat can you really blame me :P) I believe this will be the last update before Christmas so I just wanted to say a big MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you followers and fav'ers and reviewers and readers. Thank you so much for your continual support on this story. You guys are actually beyond amazing, you're amazballs! Where ever in the world you are, I hope you all have a wonderful christmas holiday. And do not fear, there will be plenty more Friday nights to come after chrissy :D Thanks again Champs. Hope you enjoyed this update :D**


	12. The dry spell

**I hope all you lovely long time readers enjoy this chapter! There is reference to the 3x22 kiss in here. Disclaimer still stands. Enjoy!**

It wasn't until late Friday afternoon that Deeks found himself finally able to relax. The week at work had been particularly tough as the team had dealt with a troubling case involving young children. After reaching a resolution earlier that morning, Hetty had sent the team home for a few hours of relaxation before ordering them to get dressed up and enjoy a night on the town together. Deeks had spent about an hour in the shower, letting the stream of water ease the tension from his shoulders. Finally truly relaxed he found himself singing some of his favourite tunes before a knock at the door interrupted him. Knowing exactly who it was Deeks leapt out of the shower, a grin on his face as he quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around the lower half of his body. Making his way to the door, he stopped abruptly in the lounge room, realising his gorgeous partner had already let herself in and stood there smirking at him.

'What?' Kensi asked as she eyed Deeks standing in front of her in nothing but a towel, frowning slightly. 'I was getting sick of waiting, and well you know better than anyone how much I like to pick locks.'

'That's one hell of an outfit you're wearing.' Deeks commented, a slight hitch in his voice as he ignored her explanation. Kensi was decked out in a tight back singlet top, figure hugging jeans and a pair of bright red wedges.

'Thanks.' Kensi replied coolly, enjoy the effect she was having on him. 'I figured its Hetty so this is probably some high class place. Where's your outfit exactly?' She smirked pointing to the towel around his waist.

'Haven't chosen yet.' Deeks replied.

'Should have known. You're worse than a girl.'

'Well maybe you should pick for me.' Deeks suggested.

'Maybe I should.' Kensi replied heading into his bedroom towards his cupboard.

Within minutes she had picked out an outfit and sent him into the bathroom to get changed. Deeks dressed quickly, returning to the bedroom to receive a nod of approval from Kensi before they headed to the bar together to meet with the rest of the team.

...

Kensi's prediction had been spot on. Hetty had organised for the team to meet at one of the most up market bars in LA. The team were sitting together in a booth and were all engaged in animated conversation about anything and everything. Kensi found herself sitting between Nell and Deeks. There was therefore no guessing required as to who's arm it was she felt slide around her waist part way through the night. Kensi leaned in a little closer towards him as the teams banter continued.

At one stage Callen left the booth to collect more drinks for the team. Upon his return he offered Deeks a sly grin.

'Deeks I think I've just found the woman of your dreams.'

The whole table turned to the direction Callen was looking. There stood a tall skinny blonde head in a short black dress with massive heels.

'Check out those legs.' Deeks joked. 'They go on forever.'

'You can say that again.' Eric replied.

'Could have something to do with how short her dress is.' Kensi commented dryly. The fact Deeks arm was still loosely around her waist did little cool her jealousy.

'Those eyelashes have got to be fake.' Nell piped up supporting Kensi. From her position next to Kensi, Nell could see Deeks hand resting lightly on Kensi's waist. While she wasn't sure what was going on between the two partners, ever since her encounter with the pair last Friday night, she was sure there was something there.

'So Deek,' Callen continued. 'Are you going to go get her or shall I?'

'As much as I'd like to know what she does for a living,' Deeks sent a playful wink to Nell, signalling to the team he was just messing around. 'I'll let you have a shot tonight.'

'Did he just say what I think?' Callen asked his partner.

'I think he did.' Sam replied.

The team burst into laughter, Kensi included. She couldn't help but feel relieved, knowing that her partner had no interest with this girl and she could still spend her Friday night in her shaggy partner's bed.

'Seriously though Deeks,' Callen picked up the conversation again as the laughter died down. 'I haven't heard about one of your 'wild nights' in a long time. What's going on with that?'

'Deeks, you're not going through a dry patch are you?' Sam piped in jokingly.

'Maybe I just don't like to kiss and tell.' Deeks answered a little feebly. He was met with looks of disbelief from all of his team mates.

'I'm gonna go get some fresh air.' He mumbled as he stood, squeezing past Kensi and Nell with beer in hand as he made his way to the back door.

'What was that about?' Nell asked watching him leave.

'I dunno.' Kensi replied looking at her team mates. 'I guess I better find out.'

...

Kensi plonked herself next to Deeks on the back steps, their knees touching as she took a swig of her beer.

'So, when was the last time you 'did the deed' so to speak?' She asked cautiously.

Deeks smirked as he turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. 'Did the deed? What exactly does that mean.'

'Sex Deeks, it means sex.' She rolled her eyes. 'When was the last time you had sex, or went on a date even?'

'You really want to talk about my sexual activity? I know we're partners and we're meant to tell each other everything but really?'

Kensi just continued to stare at her partner waiting for a response.

'Fine, it's been a while okay.' He paused swallowing a mouthful of beer, 'for both.'

'A while as in...?' Kensi pressed.

'About six months.'

'Oh.'

'Look,' Deeks began, feeling the need to explain himself. 'I don't have the time to meet anyone these days. I'm either at work or hanging out with you. And even if I did meet a girl I like, there ain't many out there that would approve of me sharing my bed with my partner a couple of nights a week.'

'Fair enough.' Kensi replied unsure of what else to say. Silence engulfed the pair as they both simultaneously took another swig of their beers.

'How long for you?' Deeks asked, breaking the silence.

A light blush grew on Kensi's cheeks as she replied. 'About the same, six months.'

'So, you've sacrificed your one night stands for me?' Deeks asked rather seriously.

'And you've sacrificed sleeping around to hang with me?' Kensi shot back.

'What can I say Kens.' Deeks hand came to rest on her knee, giving it a playful squeeze. 'You've changed me.'

'For better, or for worse?' Kensi questioned quietly, almost as though she was worried of his response.

'Woah you must have had more to drink than I first thought because the answer to that is so obvious it's ridiculous. For better Kens, definitely for better.'

As much as she tried, Kensi could not hide the grin that spread across her face.

'Want to head home?' Kensi asked standing up and offering her hand to Deeks.

'Together?' Deeks asked teasingly, already knowing her answer.

'I want to see Monty.' Kensi replied as she hauled Deeks up off the steps.

'Of course you do.'

...

The partners once again found themselves together in Deeks' bed. Although Kensi was wrapped tightly in her partners arms, her head resting on his chest, she was unable to sleep. She could tell by Deeks uneven breathing he was also finding sleep difficult.

'Six months quite the dry spell.' She whispered, deciding to voice what was on her mind.

'Trust me,' Deeks chuckled. 'Six months is a really long time for me.' He let out a small yelp as he received a light punch to the shoulder.

'Seriously Deeks,' Kensi shifted in his arms so she could rest her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the bed as she looked into his eyes. 'Why? Surely you could have found some willing participant over that time; I mean you're not exactly ugly.'

'Kensi Blye, you think I'm sexy don't you.'

'Never said that Deeks, just said you weren't ugly. Now answer the question.'

Deeks sighed averting his eyes from her as he answered. 'I dunno Kens, I guess since we've been hanging out, I've found I'd rather spend my time with people who really mean something to me. I guess I've been hoping that eventually, this dry spell could lead to something, I dunno, better? More meaningful?'

Kensi was no fool, she realised very quickly who Deeks was referring to. 'Deeks.' She whispered voice laced with emotion as she begged him to look at her.

'Kens.' He replied quietly, finally turning his face to look directly at her leaning above him. The pair stared into each other's eyes almost daring the other to make a move. Deeks so desperately wanted to lean up and kiss her but his body would not respond. He doubted Kensi would make a move. Internally his heart sank as he sighed, closing his eyes. Mere seconds later however, his eyes shot back open. He was completely caught off guard when Kensi's lips landed against his in a hungry kiss. Before he could respond she was sitting upright in his bed, blushing furiously.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...' She began to ramble before pausing as her tongue licked her lips as if she was savouring the taste of him.

'Shhh Kens.' Deeks quietened her, sitting up in the bed himself and grabbing on to her hands. 'You know,' he laughed softly. 'That's the second time you've caught me by surprise with a kiss. I really need to pick up my game.'

With that said he lent towards her caressing her cheek with his thumb before leaning in to brush her lips with his own. After a few seconds he moved from her lips, placing sweet kisses on the corner of her mouth, cheeks, forehead and finally her nose before resting his forehead against her own. Both had shy smiles gracing their faces.

'Call it even?' Deeks asked, voice husky with passion. Still stunned Kensi simply nodded.

'Kens, this is what I want.' Deeks continued, breaking away slightly to look her in the eyes. 'What do you want?'

Kensi caught him by surprise once again, pushing him down onto the bed and landing on top of him, their lips meeting again as his arms wrapped around her waist. She was smirking when they finally broke apart.

'You can catch me by surprise any time you want Deeks. But I am the 'ninja' so it's highly unlikely you'll ever beat me.'

'Did you just turn surprise kisses into a challenge Miss Blye?' Deeks asked eyebrows raised. 'Cause I like the sound of that.' Kensi just burst into her typical snorts of laughter.

When she finally regained control of her laughter Kensi rested her head back onto Deeks' chest. 'So, I guess this changes things?' She asked as Deeks fingers danced up and down her bare arm.

'Not really.' Deeks replied. Kensi turned to look at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

'Let's face it apart from the fact there will be plenty more of these,' Deeks lent up placing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, 'not much else will change, I've felt this way about you for a long time Kens.'

Kensi smiled sweetly down at him. 'But we are...a thing now right?' She asked, not able to find the right word to describe her and Deeks - couple, girlfriend and boyfriend, dating it all seemed too fickle.

'Never been in a thing before.' Deeks replied cheekily. 'But if there's anyone I want to be in a thing with it's definitely you. Kensi Marie Blye, will you be in a thing with me?'

'Gosh you're a fool.' Kensi laughed, nodding her head as she ran her hand through his gold locks. 'Right now though, I think I'd like to get some sleep. And cuddle I guess, since we're clearly good at that.'

'_Mmm, its always better when were together. __Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together.__  
__Well, it's always better when we're together. Yeah, it's always better when we're together_.' Deeks began to quietly sing to one of his favourite tunes.

'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi chuckled softly against his chest sending vibrations through Deeks' body.

'Night beautiful.' He whispered placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

'Night sexy.'

**And there we have it! A kiss/kisses. I know a lot of you who have been reading from the beginning have been waiting for this so I would love to know what you thought.**

**Just for your information - the song Deeks sings at the end (in italics) is called Better Together, by Jack Johnson. Great song!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, follows and favs :D YOU GUYS ARE CHAMPS!**


	13. The First

**So even though this is Friday Nights at least half of this chapter ain't on a Friday Night. I kind of figured you guys would want to know what happened after their kisses. Disclaimer still stands. Hope you enjoy :)**

Saturday morning came far too soon as far as Deeks was concerned. The events of Friday night had lead to his most peaceful slumber in years. He couldn't believe that Kensi was now his girl, for real. His to take care of, his to love (not that he planned on mentioning that word to her any time soon), his to make smile, his to kiss and his to hold. He was not however holding her when the sun awoke him from his sleep. A huge grin spread across Deeks' face as he watched her sleep. She was splayed out like a starfish on her stomach, wild curls all over the place, sheets and blankets tangled around her feet.

'Looks like someone's having a good sleep.' Deeks thought happily to himself. He turned onto his back, hands behind his head looking at the ceiling as he replayed the motion of kissing Kensi over and over again in his head.

'Your nose is twitching.' A muffled, sleep ridden voice shook Deeks from his thought. He turned to see Kensi still on her stomach, her head turned so that it was facing him, a slight smile gracing her features even though her eyes will still shut tight.

'Yeah. I wonder why that is?' Deeks asked cheekily as he slowly moved towards her.

'That guy from Scooby Doo once told me it's because you're happy.' Kensi replied opening one eye and turning on her side, stretching out her body.

Deeks frowned. 'That's just mean Kens.' The partners now lay so close that their noses were practically touching.

'I'm sorry.' Kensi replied, wicked grin on her face. 'How can I make it better?' She asked cheekily as Deeks arm went around her waist pulling her closer.

'I guess a kiss would suffice.' Deeks raised an eyebrow, smirking as his partner laughed in his arms.

'Anything for you shaggy.' She finally replied as the laughter died down.

Kensi slowly bought her lips to meet his in a slow and steady kiss. Soon tongues were fighting for dominance as passion over took their senses. Deeks hovered above Kensi, their legs tangled together as his hands roamed along her sides. Those hands soon made their way under Kensi's tank top, caressing her stomach, lightly playing with her belly button ring as he moved from her mouth, sucking on her pulse point. Kensi's own hands reached under Deeks' pyjama shirt felling his rock hard muscles.

While Kensi's cold hands felt awfully nice against Deeks' skin, they caused him to realise just how quickly things had escalated. Slowly and regretfully he moved away from Kensi, sitting upright in the bed, looking down at her panting, confusion clear in her eyes.

'Deeks?' she questioned, her hand taking hold of his as she tried to pull him back.

'I'm sorry Kens.' Deeks began removing his hand from hers. 'This thing,' he continued pointing between the two of them. 'I want to do it properly and that means I have to wine and dine you before we do the deed.' A slight smirk appeared on his face as he repeated her words from the previous night. 'It's been six months and you are awfully irresistible, if things went much further, I don't think I'd be able to stop.'

Kensi beamed up at him, taken back by how sweet he was. 'You think I'm irresistible huh?' She questioned playfully.

'That and you have morning breath.' Deeks laughed throwing his pillow on her face.

'I do not!' She exclaimed, lifting the pillow off her face.

Deeks just sat there smiling at her, eyebrows raised.

'Do I?' Kensi questioned, now beginning to worry. She placed the back of her hand in front of her mouth, breathing out, attempting to smell her own breath.

'I'm just messing with you princess.' Deeks chuckled as he watched her worry. 'Now how 'bout some breakfast?'

...

Deeks had been right. Since admitting their thing, very little had changed, sure they spent even more time together and yes there were plenty of kisses and touching but the flirting, banter and deep care still remained.

At work it was as though nothing had changed at all. While it had never been discussed out loud, the two seemed to agree that the change in their relationship none of the teams business for the time been. They still had each other's back, would flirt and argue constantly, it was who they were, the Kensi/Deeks dynamic and nothing would change that. Things were kept professional on the job. Apart from the odd intimate knowing smile the pair would share, there were never any kisses or inappropriate touching (well anything worse than what they'd previously gotten away with). Kensi would always take her job seriously and Deeks knew that if he was to ever try something Kensi would not hesitate to kick him where it hurt.

Wednesday night the two partners were lounged out on Deeks' couch. Kensi lent against Deeks as the two dug their spoons into the tub of ice cream. The only sounds aside from the scrapping of their spoons was the soft drone of the tv and gentle snores coming from Monty who slept at their feet. Deeks had been quiet all evening and it was beginning to bug Kensi.

'Deeks is everything alright?' Kensi asked, sitting a little straighter so she could look at him.

'Of course.' Deeks replied, confused by Kensi's question. 'How come?'

'You've hardly said a word all night Deeks! That's actually really worrying for you.'

'I guess I've kinda been a bit preoccupied.' Deeks frowned realising he had indeed been on another planet half the night. 'I kinda have something I wanted to ask you...so I'm just going to go ahead and ask. Kensi would you go out with me on Friday night? Maybe we could share a meal or something?' Deeks asked nervously.

'Did you just ask me out on a date?' Kensi replied. Deeks nodded his head in agreement.

'And is the forever unflappable Deeks nervous about my response.' She continued eyebrows raised.

A small smile spread across Deeks' face.

'You're an idiot.' Kensi laughed. 'Of course I will. In fact,' She snuggled back into him taking another mouthful of ice cream. 'I can't wait.'

...

Kensi had spent her entire Friday afternoon preparing for her date with Deeks. He had arranged to pick her up at 7pm so they could enjoy a nice meal together at some restaurant by the beach. After much indecisiveness, Kensi had finally chosen her outfit. From the front it was a simple, black, figure hugging dress with sleeves ending just above her elbows and the hem ending just above her knees. The back from the hips up was made up of several pieces of material crossing over one another revealing an appealing amount of skin, yet still leaving plenty to the imagination. Kensi had assumed they would at some stage end up walking along the beach front and therefore decided to pull her hair back into a ponytail in case there was a wind about. Her jewellery and makeup were minimal.

It was five to seven and Kensi was all set for Deeks arrival. All that was left to do was put on her pair of red wedges. When the doorbell rang Kensi leapt off the bed, shoes in hand as she bounded to the door. She was pleased to note she was more excited about her night then nervous. What greeted her at the door made her jump back in surprise, dropping her shoes in the motion. There in front of her was a bunch of red flowers...and her mother.

'Mum?' Kensi let out weakly.

'Hello sweetheart.' Julia replied coolly. 'Aren't they beautiful,' She motioned towards the flowers. 'I saw them shopping today and thought they would look wonderful here.'

'Of course.' Kensi offered her mother a small smile. 'Come in.' As Julia made her way into her daughters home, Kensi caught sight of her partners car pulling up.

'Ah, mum,' Kensi turned towards her mother. 'I just remembered I left something in my car, which I need. I'll be back in a sec. Make yourself at home.' With that said she quickly shut the door and bound across to where Deeks was getting out of his car.

'Someone's eager for their date.' The detective laughed seeing his partner quickly approaching him, looking stunning as always. 'Someone also forgot her shoes?' Deeks raised his eyebrows in amusement waiting for Kensi to respond. When she didn't provide an explanation he began to worry. 'Kensi what's wrong?' He asked holding her shoulders, looking down at her.

'My mum's here.' Kensi let out in a frustrated sigh.

'Great?' Deeks replied totally confused.

'Deeks how am I meant to get rid of her? I have a date tonight remember?'

'Um you could just tell her?' Deeks replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Are you kidding me?' Kensi asked exasperated and began to ramble. 'I can't tell my mum about us! She will go crazy! First she'll want to know how long we've been doing it, then she'll want to know when the baby's due...' Kensi paused suddenly, realising she'd just mentioned the possibility of having children with Deeks out loud. They hadn't even slept together yet and she was already imaging a life together. Shit.

Deeks took in the horror on her face. 'It's okay Kens,' He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. 'I get it. Why don't we just tell your mother we're hitting the town with the team? I'm sure she'll understand.'

'Yeah.' Kensi agreed finally relaxing. 'Good idea.'

A cocky smile grew on Deek's face. 'Now do I get a kiss?' He asked

Kensi simply rolled her eyes in reply, opting instead to throw a light punch to his shoulder. 'Come on,' She grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers as she pulled him along. 'Let's do this.'

Kensi opened her door to find Julia placing the flowers in a vase she must have bought with her because Kensi certainly did not own one.

'Well well look who you found on your trip to the car.' Julia spoke as she noticed both Kensi and Deeks enter.

'Hi Mrs Feldman.' Deek replied acting like the perfect gentleman. 'It's so nice to see you again.'

'You too Marty.' Julia beamed at the detective. She took note of the detective's neat attire before turning her attention towards her daughter who looked absolutely beautiful. 'You two look lovely. Are you off somewhere?' She asked.

'Ah actually we are sorry mum.' Kensi replied quickly. 'Hitting the town with the team.'

'Oh.' Julia glanced at her watch. 'You guys start early. It's only just gone seven.'

Deeks could tell there was no way Julia believed their lie. He'd been lucky enough to book himself and Kensi into an upmarket floating restaurant – yes the restaurant was situated on top of the water. It normally required bookings weeks in advance but with a little help from one Hetty Lange, Deeks had managed to score a reservation for himself and Kensi (He'd told Hetty the booking was for some friends, so she had no idea about him and Kensi of course.) and there was no way he was going to miss out. He just hoped he knew Julia well enough to predict her reply to what he was about to offer, otherwise things could get very awkward.

'Me and Kens are actually going to grab a bite to eat beforehand.' Deeks admitted refusing to look at his partner, knowing she'd be glaring at him. 'You know, since she's hopeless at cooking and all. You're welcome to join us if you like.'

Julia grinned, there was no way she planned on interrupting their meal but it was so sweet of Deeks to offer.

'That's awfully kind of you Marty...' Julia began before been cut off.

'No.' Kensi snapped. Julia turned a look of shock on her face, Deeks also turned to her, eyebrows raised.

'Mum, I'm sorry,' Kensi sighed. 'But I'd rather it just be me and Deeks tonight. We're kind of...' The words died as she considered the best way to inform her mother of the partners new relationship.

A soft smile spread on Deeks' face. He couldn't explain why, but it meant the world to him Kensi was about to admit their relationship to her mother. She was clearly looking forward to their date and wouldn't have anything ruin it. Even if it did mean telling the truth. Deeks stepped closer to her, his hand wrapping around her waist basically showing Julia what Kensi was trying to explain. Having Deeks holding her, Kensi was finally able to continue.

'We're going on our first date tonight mum.' She looked up at Deeks, blushing slightly.

The grin on Julia's face grew tenfold. 'Oh my god, why didn't you just say so!' She exclaimed pulling her daughter into a hug. 'I'm so pleased for you. Both of you.' She looked up at Deeks beaming at him.'

'Mum!' Kensi quickly pulled herself out of the embrace, totally embarrassed.

'Well off you two go then.' Julia shooed them to the door, passing Kensi her wedges on the way out. 'Have a wonderful evening.'

'Thanks Mum.' 'Thanks Julia.' The partners replied simultaneously.

...

Kensi was slowly drifting off to sleep, her partners arms holding her tightly against his back when her phone beeped loudly, signalling a message had been received.

'Really.' Deeks groaned, assuming it was Ops with a case. The pair had shared a lovely evening together. Dinner had been great and they'd thoroughly enjoyed their walk along the beach afterwards. All Deeks want to do now was curl up in bed with his partner, not head into work.

Kensi rolled towards the bedside table, grabbing her phone and checking her messages. _Hey Honey. When you get a chance, give me a call. I want to know all about your evening. x_

Kensi flopped back on the bed groaning.

'Everything okay?' Deeks asked.

'Just my mother.' Kensi sighed. 'Wants to know all about my night.'

Deeks leant forward planting a soft kiss on her lips. 'Just tell her I have a great arse.' He whispered kissing her again. 'That should keep her satisfied.'

'Maybe I should just let you deal with her?' Kensi offered playfully as she turned away from him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers again as it came to rest on her waist so he was spooning her. 'Either way, she's waiting till the morning. Right now I want my sleep.'

**There we have it. Date one done and dusted. So I know I didn't write the actual date scene out, but there will be plenty more dates to come don't you worry. You guys can use your imagination for this one ;P. Let me know how you thought I went writing them as a 'thing' (couple haha) - first time I've written them in this way. Also wanted to say a mammoth Thanks for all the review. 200 is kind of unbelievable :). Special shout out to all you guest reviewers out there too as I never get to thank you personally. Anyway Hope you guys are still enjoying this story.**


	14. The Disguise

**Finally have another Friday night for you all :) Hope you like!**

'You better not have any plans for Friday night.' Deeks called out as he strolled into Kensi's place, searching for his partner. He came to a standstill realising she was nowhere to be found. Concern started to rise within him.

Ever since their first date and an enjoyable weekend spent together, the two partners had hardly had a moment to themselves. The NCIS LA team had been caught up in a gruelling operation which had lasted well over a week, finally coming to a closer earlier that Wednesday morning. They had spent most of the time running down leads and solving the case and any moments of down time was spent returning to their own homes to catch up on some much needed sleep. After spending the afternoon relaxing with Monty, Deeks had made his way to Kensi's with grand plans to make up for lost time. Upon letting himself into her place with the spare key she'd given him months ago (Kensi had shoved it into his hands after about the tenth time he'd picked her lock) he fully expected to find his girl sprawled out on the couch catching up on her trashy television shows.

He stood still, frowning as he tried to think of where she could be. As the room suddenly shut down into silence, a smile grew on Deeks face. Of course how had he not noticed the soft drone of water running? Kensi must have just finished in the shower. He made his way into her bedroom heading towards her ensuite.

'Kens.' He shouted as he made his way to the door. 'No need for your gun, it's just me, your gorgeous chunk of meat.'

He was met with silence until the door flung open causing him to jump back in surprise. She stood there wrapped in a lush towel, wet hair dripping down her back. It was a glorious sight, one he hadn't seen since their undercover mission as Justin and Mellissa. Only last time Kensi had been slightly horrified he'd caught her in such a manner. This time she just stood there a huge smirk on her face.

'Chunk of meat sounds about right.' She replied chuckling lightly making her way into the bedroom towards her closet.

'Uh, hey.' Deeks cleared his throat. 'You look, ah...'

Kensi gave him a pointed look, waiting to see how he would finish the sentence.

'Relaxed.'

She let out a laugh, he was good.

'And sexy as hell.' Deeks added, confidence returning.

Kensi shook her head. Only Deeks. 'So what are you doing here?' She asked as she went through her draws, pulling out some leggings and a baggy shirt.

'I have a proposition for you.' Deeks came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. His fingers traced light circles which Kensi could feel through the towel as he continued. 'And I haven't had a kiss in like a week!'

Kensi turned in his arms, a soft blush on her cheeks. 'If I give you a kiss will you let me get changed in peace?'

'If I must.' He offered a bashful smile.

As one hand held the towel around her, Kensi's other came up to graze the stubble on Deeks' cheek as she lent up, capturing his lips in a sweet, long lasting kiss.

The partners shared a smile when they finally broke apart. 'I missed that.' Kensi broke the silence in a joking manner. There was an honestly in her eyes however that made Deeks blossom with pride.

'Are you sure you want me to leave?' He asked, tone rusty as his fingers caressed her jaw bone.

She moved to give him a peck on the cheeks before stepping out of his embrace. 'Just let me get changed and then you can tell me about this proposition.'

'Sure you don't need any help?' Deeks asked cheekily as she pushed out him out the bedroom.

...

Kensi returned from her bedroom moments later, fully dressed, hair tied back in a loose plait to find Deeks wondering around the kitchen helping himself to some leftovers and a beer.

'So,' Kensi started as she flopped onto her couch, expecting Deeks to join her. 'What's this proposition you have?'

'Since we haven't spent any time together of late I thought Friday night maybe we could break your first date rule?' Deeks came to sit beside her, mouth full of food.

'I've seen you everyday Deeks.' Kensi smiled. 'But do continue. Where are we going?' She asked.

'Well,' He smirked. 'I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm pretty sure I've come up with a pretty bloody perfect date numero two for one Kensi Marie Blye. How does a monster truck rally sound?'

A broad smile spread across Kensi's face. 'How did you know I love Monster Truck Rallies?'

'Wait, you've been to them before?'

Kensi laughed. 'You know those times when Nell and I go to 'Zumba' or out clubbing or whatever it is you think we do?'

'No.' Deeks replied in mock horror. 'Are you kidding me?'

Kensi shook her head, laughing heartedly.

'My badass Blye I can understand.' Deeks arm went around her shoulders, pulling him towards her in a playful manner. 'But Nell? Really? Gosh she's a sly one.'

'Girls gotta have her secrets. Don't you dare tell the boys or she will kill me.'

'Don't worry princess, your secret is safe with me, in fact I'm honoured to be the only one that knows just how wild you two are.' Deeks sent her a wink.

Kensi rolled her eyes. 'So what time should I be ready for you Friday night?'

...

Friday morning was a quiet one for the team. Kensi had decided she would take a break from the paper work heading up to say g'day to Eric and Nell. Upon reaching Ops, Kensi realised only Nell was about.

'Hey.' Kensi made her presence known as she collapsed in the chair next to Nell.

'Hey.' Nell offered a smile as she turned her attention away from the computer. 'What's up?'

'Urgh just bored out of my brains. Thought I'd come say hey. Where's Eric?'

'I have no idea. I think Hetty dragged him somewhere. Actually I've been meaning to track you down anyway.'

'Oh, how come?' Kensi asked, wondering what it was Nell needed her for.

'I know it's late notice and all, but my friend Chris has a couple of spare seats for the Monster truck rally. Thought I'd see whether you wanted to come. All good if you have other plans.'

'Ah, thanks so much for the invite.' Kensi began to stutter as she came up with a reasonable excuse. 'I'm actually having dinner with a friend tonight.'

Nell picked up on the lie but decided to let it go. 'No worries. I'll let Chris know he can invite another friend.'

'Who is this Chris creature anyway?' Kensi asked with a cheeky grin.

'A friend!' Nell quickly replied in a scolding tone. 'Gosh he has a wife Kensi.' She laughed.

'Haha okay okay. I better get back down to the paperwork before Deeks starts making paper planes from it. Have a great time tonight.'

Walking down the stairs Kensi found Deeks approaching her.

'Where have you been slacker?' Deeks asked jokingly before Kensi grabbed him by the elbow dragging him into the armoury where they could be alone.

'Everything alright Kens?' Deeks asked, clearly confused by Kensi's actions.

Looking around to make sure they were alone Kensi explained how Nell had invited her to the rally. 'Nell invited me to the monster truck rally.'

'Oh.' Disappointment reached Deeks' eyes. 'That's okay. We can do something another night.'

'Deeks, you big fool. I didn't mean I was ditching you. I'm just saying Nell is going to be there, what if she see's us, you know, together?'

'So you'd still want to go with me?' Deeks asked still a little worried. Kensi just raised her eyebrows hoping he'd realise how ridiculous he was been. Finally a smile broke out on Deeks' face.

'We could go in disguise.' Deeks began cheekily. 'We could get you a wig and have you looking like Marilyn Monroe and...'

'Deeks.' Kensi cut him off with a punch to the shoulder.

'Oww Kensi!' He whined.

'I am not going on my second date dressed in bloody disguise. '

'Look, monster truck rallies are huge. I highly doubt we're going to run into Nell.' Deeks reassured her placing both his hands on her shoulders.

'Yeah I guess you're right.' Kensi agreed. Quickly after taking a glance around to ensure nobody was about, she lent up offering a quick peck to Deeks' lips.

Deeks jumped back in surprise. 'Uh what was that for?' He asked, shock lacing his voice.

'Do I need a reason to kiss you?'

'Um no, it's just we're at work and...'

'There's nobody around is there?'

'No, but...never mind.' Deeks wasn't stupid, he knew there were surveillance cameras all over the place, but he thought it best not to mention this to Kensi in fear of scaring her off. Obviously this fact had been completely forgotten by her. All he could do was hope nobody was watching.

'We should probably get back to the paperwork.' Deeks suggested, offering her shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze before heading out of the armoury.

Meanwhile up in Ops, Nell had switched her computer screen to the surveillance tapes hoping to find where Callen and Sam were so she could past on some important information. Instead something else caught her eye. Shocked, her mouth dropped open as she pointed to the screen. 'Eric did you just see that?'

'Huh. What?' Eric asked rolling his chair towards her to get a look. Nell regaining composure realised it was not her place to be sharing what she'd seen, even if it was just Eric.

'Uh, nothing.' She quickly replied. Eric gave her a funny look. 'Deeks just fully stacked it; it was amusing that's all.' Nell quickly amended hoping this lie sounded more convincing.

Eric let her off with the shrug of her shoulders.

...

Drinks in hand the two partners were thoroughly enjoying their second date. Kensi really did love the action and excitement this kind of event bought. She was really in her element and her excitement was contagious. Deeks was having a ball. As the evening came to a close, the two pair made their way out to Deeks' car. Both had completely forgotten about the possibility of running into the intelligence analysis until a familiar voice sounded behind them.

'Kensi?'

Both Deeks and Kensi froze. Nell would have to be a complete fool to not notice what was going on between the pair. Deeks had his arm wrapped tightly around Kensi's waist, Kensi's own hand holding his in place. After a moment of stillness while they got over the shock, the partners quickly separated, spinning around to face Nell, standing as far apart as possible.

'Hey Nell. How's it going? What are you doing here? Who's this?' Deeks began to babble in embarrassment.

Nell looked between the agent and detective before bursting out in laughter. 'You guys are ridiculous. You don't have to hide this,' she pointed between them. 'From me. Oh and this is my friend Chris.'

Kensi and Deeks shared a look of horror. 'What, hide what? What are you on about Nell?'

'I'll ah catch you later yeah?' Chris turned Nell deciding it was best to leave, noting the tension in the air.

'No worries Chris. Thanks for the awesome night. Say hi to Josie for me.'

With Chris gone Nell turned back to the partners. 'I saw you two in the armoury today.' Nell began, slightly embarrassed. 'You don't have to hide this from me. I'm happy for you. It was only a matter of time anyway.'

'I'm sorry what?' Kensi spluttered. 'A matter of time before what?'

'Kens.' Deeks took a step towards her, realising they'd been made and there was no point hiding it. 'She knows.' With that said, Deeks threw his arm around her shoulder, smiling sweetly down at her before looking back at Nell.

'It's alright Kens, I'm not going to tell anyone.'

Kensi sighed, Deeks was right, no point denying it. 'Thanks Nell. We just want to keep this to ourselves for a while. I mean we will tell everyone eventually.'

'Hey I got your back guys. I'm great at keeping secrets.'

Deeks frowned slightly, wondering what other things Nell knew that they didn't before giving her a cheeky grin.

'So you into your monster trucks Nell?'

Nell blushed furiously.

'Don't worry Nell, your secrets safe with me.'

'Haha, right, thanks Deeks.' Nell offered a relieved smile as silence filled the air. 'Anyway I should let you two go. You up to anything tomorrow night Kens? I think a girl's night is in order.'

'Um nope. That sounds good.'

'What? I'm not invited?' Deeks cut in using his puppy dog eyes to full effect. 'That is so unfair.'

'Don't worry Deeks. I'll only steal her for a couple of hours. Catch you guys later.'

'Bye Nell.' The partners replied simultaneously.

...

A little while later the partners were greeted by Monty as they made their way into Deeks' place.

'So,' Deeks began as Kensi dropped her purse onto his coffee table before making her way into the bedroom. 'Girls night tomorrow huh?'

'You jealous Deeks?' Kensi asked eyebrows raised as she turned and made her way back towards him.

'Not at all.' Deeks replied taking one last step to close the gap between them, arms wrapping around her waist. 'Unless it's a zumba class, in which case I'm very jealous.'

'You could always come with us.' Kensi continued in a sickly sweet tone as her hand came to rest on his ass. 'You'd look great in a pair of tight leggings.' That said she gave his butt a playful squeeze before removing herself from his embrace.

'Is that one of your fantasies Blye.' Deeks called after her as she entered his bathroom, closing the door behind her. 'Because I'd do anything for you, you know that right princess?'

'Gosh no!' Kensi laughed from behind the closed door. 'Now let me shower in peace or I won't join you in bed.'

'Your threats are empty Kens.' He replied, huge smile on his face as he granted her wish, heading to the lounge to watch some TV. Gosh she made him happy.

**Just wanted to say a big thanks to all you champs out there still reading. I'm sorry this took so long! I went to the beach for a couple of weeks and its been so hot since I've come home I haven't even thought about writing but rather sitting in a pool haha! I'm sorry this isn't one of my best chapters also just kinda slammed it out so you guys would have something...bloody holidays! haha. Also I've come to notice a bit of my inner aussie shines through in some of my chapters...okay Kensi and Deeks probably wouldn't say G'day...or Bloody... but that's just how I roll haha...so sorry if that had annoyed anyone out there :P Thanks again for reading and reviewing etc guys :)**


	15. The Booking Confirmation

**Woah, here we go, another Friday night! This one is a slight continuation from the last chapter. Nell has a bit more of a roll to play here so let me know how you think it goes/ ways I can keep her in character better. I just wanted to give a shout out to SunnyCitrus10 who suggested the storyline which is mentioned in this chapter and will be played out over the next two chapters (a little holiday). So thanks ****SunnyCitrus10! Anyway hope you guys all enjoy this chapter with its messed up Kensi! - As always, disclaimer still stands. Enjoy!**

'Urgh, c'monn.' Kensi whined as she dropped her head unceremoniously against the back of her chair in protest. Seriously, how hard was it to track down a bright pink pickup truck, you wouldn't think there'd be many of them around LA. Taking a deep breath, she sat back up, her eyes landing on her partner who sat at his own desk, participating in what appeared to be a heated conversation on his phone. A soft smile spread across Kensi's face as she watched him become animated. The smile quickly vanished however, replaced by an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she remembered her conversation with Nell from Saturday night. The two women had been enjoying a quiet movie night at Nell's apartment until Kensi's curiosity had led to a discussion she didn't really want to have.

'_Hey Nell?' Kensi questioned as the ending credits appeared on Nell's television screen._

'_Yeah?'_

'_How did you know about Deeks and I? Like how did you know we were together?' She asked casually, trying not to make a big deal about it._

_A broad smile appeared on Nell's face. 'Well for starters, I saw you making out in the armoury.' She paused letting her words sink in. 'But I had my suspicions anyway.'_

_Hearing this, Kensi turned to look at Nell, clearly horrified. 'Shit, you saw that? How did I not notice?'_

'_Haha, there's this thing called security camera's Kens.' Been a special agent, Nell was surprised Kensi had clearly not considered the cameras. Ah well, love can make you crazy she thought to herself._

_Kensi bought her hands up to her face in embarrassment. 'Crap. Do you think anyone else saw?'_

_Nell squeezed her arm in support, trying to ease the embarrassment her friend was clearly feeling. 'I was the only one in Ops who saw, and the only other person with access to the feed is Hetty?' _

'_Hmm okay.' Kensi let out a sigh of relief glad to hear that the entire building didn't know. She could only hope Hetty had been too busy doing whatever it was Hetty did, to be watching the security feed._

'_If you don't mind me asking. Why do you guys want to keep it a secret?'_

_Kensi turned to Nell, taking a moment to formulate her words. 'I dunno. It's just kind of all so new.' She continued, deciding to hear Nell's opinion on their team mate's reactions. 'We just don't really know how Callen and Sam would react... or Eric. And well then there's Hetty?'_

'_Mmm,' Nell nodded her head in understanding. 'Personally I think everyone would be extremely happy for you guys. But I guess I can see why you'd want to keep it quiet for a little while. As for Hetty, I dunno. All I know is that everything she does is for a reason. Maybe this is why she partnered you and Deeks up in the first place? Maybe she knew you'd be perfect for each other?'_

_Kensi, feeling much more at ease now let out a small chuckle. 'Hetty may be many things, but I don't think she's a match maker. Thanks anyway Nell. It's actually kind of nice having someone to talk about this stuff with.'_

'_Hey no worries. That's what girlfriends are for right?' She offered a playful wink._

'_Gosh Nell.' Kensi burst into laughter. 'You need to spend less time with Deeks.'_

_Nell joined in the laughter before becoming somewhat serious. 'So how are things going with you and Deeks anyway?'_

'_Good.'_

'_Just good?'_

_Kensi cringed. She really wasn't one to talk about her feelings out loud. 'Really great?'_

_Nell raised an eyebrow, signalling for Kensi to continue. When she didn't Nell gave a slight smile. 'That's all you're gonna give me Kens, really? You trust me with this secret and then tell me nothing?'She gave Kensi a playful punch to her shoulder. 'I'm your pal Kens, just spill your beans already and let me go awww.'_

_Kensi smiled, her friend's enthusiasm was kind of contagious. 'Well actually you discovered our secret, I didn't tell you.'_

_Nell just sat in silence waiting patiently for Kensi to continue. Kensi sighed, realising she was going to have to elaborate. She'd been relieved when she'd shared her doubts about their team members knowing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

'_Fine alright. It's been fun okay?' She paused looking for the right words to continue with. 'I dunno I just enjoy my time with him so much. It's weird but even though his my partner and we work together, it's only when I'm with him that I can actually forget about what we do, all the dark stuff and really enjoy myself. I guess trusting him with my life kind of helps.' It seemed once Kensi starTed on her feelings she couldn't stop._

'_Have you told him?' Nell interrupted her._

'_Told him what?' Kensi frowned, confused by Nell's question._

'_That you love him?' She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

'_What? No. I don't...' Kensi became all flustered, the blush rising on her cheeks. She wasn't in love with him already was she? She knew their relationship wasn't just any fling, sure she'd pictured their future together. But this was the first time 'love' had been mentioned and it honestly scared her. Kensi had been hurt too many times before to know that love wasn't all gooey and wonderful. It could be dangerous too. But right then and there, she realised Nell was right. She was in love and it scared the hell out of her._

'_Damn it Nell why are you always right?'_

'_Just lucky I guess.' Nell smiled innocently. _

_Kensi went silent trying to process what it all meant. Realising Kensi was beginning to shut off, Nell decided it was best to move away from the deeper, emotional stuff and lighten the mood a bit._

'_So...' She began. 'What's he like in bed?'_

_It worked. Kensi turned to her shocked, voice bubbling with laughter at Nell's blatant question. 'Oh my god Nell!'_

'_Hey I can't help it if I'm a little bit curious.' She grinned slyly. _

'_Well I can't help you out Nell.' Kensi replied, face emotionless, trying not to give anything away. Nell however read her like an open book._

'_Wait, you guys haven't done it yet?' She asked, fully surprised. 'You mean Deeks, the guy with only one thing on his mind, hasn't gone there with you?'_

_Kensi just shook her head, laughing in response._

'_Shiiitt you're not the only one in love.' Nell mumbled under her breath._

Since their evening together, Kensi had kept her distance slightly from Deeks. She just needed some time, she kept telling herself, to work things through in her head, make sure it really was love and if it was, decide whether she should/ how she should tell him.

To anyone else the pair seemed their usual selves with the flirting and banter, but she could tell Deeks knew something was up. She'd offered up a few excuses throughout the week to avoid spending her evenings back at his house and if she had gone, she hadn't spent the night. Now watching Deeks on the phone, she realised how much she'd missed sleeping beside her partner and just generally spending time with him. It was then that she decided her concerns about love would just have to be shoved to the back of her mind because she wanted nothing more than to spend her Friday evening with her partner.

...

Friday afternoon brought with it, some dark, gloomy clouds to LA. Deeks returned home that evening equally as gloomy.

'Hey buddy.' He smiled at his shaggy companion while kicking off his shoes. Monty looked past his owner as if he was expecting someone else.

'I don't think she'll be joining us tonight, bud.' He sighed, as he collapsed into his couch, realising that this would be his first Friday night alone in a long time. Monty came up, licking his fingers as he flicked on the TV.

Only an hour later however, there was a knock on his door. Opening the door he found his partner drenched from the steady rain, decked out in her running gear.

'Hey.' Kensi offered a quick greeting, jumping up and down on the spot to keep herself warm.

'Hey.' Deeks replied giving her a questioning look. Although he was glad to see her, he couldn't help but wonder what her intentions were. 'What ya doing.'

'Felt like going for a run. Care to join?'

Deeks frowned. 'Um Kens, you do realise it's raining.'

'I'm not blind Deeks.' Kensi deadpanned. 'I just feel like clearing my head,' she admitted. 'And I kind of want to spend time with you?'

Whatever was going on Deeks figured the fact she wanted to spend time with him had to be a good thing. 'Hey,' He lent forward, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. 'Just let me get changed and I'll be right out.'

...

It was amazing what a bit of fresh air, and some fun with your best friend could do Kensi realised as the partners made their way back into Deeks' apartment fully soaked. The run had been enjoyable and the tension had been washed away.

'Woah, that was good. Just what I needed.' Kensi smiled at Deeks, pulling the brown locks from her hair tie and shaking her head in his direction, water droplets flying everywhere.

'What? To work off the six donuts you ate this arvo?' He asked cheekily, grabbing her wrists gently pulling her towards him.

'Hey!' Kensi glared at her partner who simply chuckled, now wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I've missed you.' Deeks mumbled as he nuzzled into her hair and rocked her in a tight embrace. 'Remind me again why I've hardly seen you all week?'

Immedietly Kensi's thoughts returned to that one word...love.

'Hmmm?' She sighed trying to avoid the question but Deeks was already pulling back, looking her in the eyes.

'Kens, everything's okay right?' He asked nervously. 'You know, with us?'

'What, yes of course. What would make you think otherwise?' Kensi quickly let out. She didn't want Deeks to think she was having doubts, even if she was. However messed up her feelings she knew one thing for certain. She definitely didn't want to mess up her latest and greatest relationship.

'Because if this is all too much, if we're moving too quickly or I'm doing something wrong or whatever I want you to tell me okay?' He continued, giving her hands a gentle squeeze as if to reiterate the words just spoken. It was then that Kensi realised that she couldn't let her fear of love hurt the man that, well she loved. The old Kensi Blye may not have done 'love', but Deeks had changed her.

'Deeks, trust me.' She began, a new wave of confidence evident in her voice. 'We're good. More than good in fact.' She said with conviction placing a feather light kiss on his scruffy cheek.

'Alright.' He replied, hearing the conviction in her tone. 'In that case, I kind of have something I wanted to give you.'

Deeks pulled Kensi along into the kitchen where a small envelope was waiting. 'Here.' Deeks handed the envelope to her. 'Open it.'

Kensi's eyes grew wide as she realised she was holding the booking confirmation to a weekend away at a very relaxed resort just outside LA. A wide smile spread on her face.

'I thought maybe, if you didn't have any other plans next weekend, it may be nice to, you know, get away, there's golf courses, pools, a spa. But I mean if this is too much for you that's okay, I understand, we can ah go some other time.' Deeks began to ramble nervously.

'You just want me to spend all day in a bikini don't you?' Kensi Offered a cheeky grin, hoping to calm the blabbering Deeks.

'Is that a yes?'

'Only if I get to see you dressed all fancy to play a round of golf in a polo shirt and golf shoes.'

'Well if that's what it takes to get you there, I guess I can.'

'Good.' Kensi grinned. 'Because I'm really looking forward to it.' She bought her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss.

'So, are you going to stay tonight?' Deeks asked, doubt lacing his voice as they broke apart.

'If that's okay with you?' She offered another smile.

'Oh it's more that okay by me.' He replied, finally convinced they were going to be Alright.

...

Kensi lay in her partner's arms, unable to sleep. She slowly turned so she was facing him and pulled back to sit up slightly and watch him sleep. Deeks moved towards her in what she assumed was subconscious protest for her shifting out of his embrace so that his head was resting on her stomach, wild golden locks tickling her bare chest where the singlet material ended. Kensi couldn't help but run her hands gently through his hair and smiled as his nose twitched. Taking the nose twitching as a signal he was in deep sleep, she figured now may be the time to practice the words she wanted so desperately to say to him.

'I love you.' She whispered, down at him, testing how the words sounded on her lips. Seeing his nose twitch again, she smiled.

'I love you.'

**Now imagine if Deeks wasn't really asleep at all...wouldn't that be a laugh ;)**


	16. The Words

**Friday Night is here again! Disclaimer still stands. This is part one of either two or three parts (I'm indecisive) which span over their weekend away together. Hope you like!**

'I love you Deeks.'

It had happened. She'd said those words, well whispered them, yet the conviction in her voice was clear. She really meant it. The first time the words left her mouth Deeks was one hundred percent sure he'd been dreaming. As the words were repeated however, he'd fought hard to contain the smile that naturally grew. It was impossible to stop the corners of his lips from lifting and he was forced to bury his head into her chest hoping his face was shielded from her view. Kensi had simply continued to run her hand through his hair until her breathing became heavy and she finally fell asleep leaving him at peace with his thoughts.

For a while Deeks scolded himself for keeping silent and pretending to sleep. 'Man I'm just as bad as a 6th grade school girl faking sleep at a slumber party just to listen in on her friends.' He thought to himself, grimacing.

Besides, it wasn't like Kensi had voiced words he didn't want to hear, quite the opposite actually. And he would have been more than willing to return them. There was no doubt in Deeks' mind that what he felt for Kensi was love. He wasn't sure when it had happened but after hearing her whisper those words he knew it was love and had been for a long time.

The more he had thought about it, the more he was glad he'd kept quite. Kensi clearly wasn't ready for him to hear the words yet. He knew she struggled with commitment. The previous week had been proof of that. He'd been so terrified that he'd pushed too hard too quickly and there was no way he was going to test the boundaries again so soon. Therefore Deeks came to the conclusion that it would be best wait for Kensi to admit her love before he voiced his own. He just hoped it would be sometime soon because knowing it was love made him want to dance for joy and kiss her senseless. It was going to be a mission to act as though nothing had changed.

...

So far he'd managed to keep things on the low, but only just. Throughout the week his thoughts had returned to those words several times, each time causing a grin to spread widely across his face. He was caught out all the time. Whether it was Kensi, Hetty or the boys, Deeks was glad he was quick on his feet because excuses for his sudden happiness were required often.

Kensi had found it all entirely amusing. Deeks had been happy and bubbly all week as though it was Christmas morning. She'd assumed it was because they were finally going away together. His light playful mood and the lack of deeper, emotional conversations between them had been just what Kensi needed. It had given her time to wrap her head around the turmoil which had been plaguing her the previous week and she was now enjoying their time together, looking forward to the weekend away.

The plan was to leave early Saturday morning so the partners had decided to spend Friday night together at Kensi's place. As things wrapped up in the office Friday afternoon, Deeks could no longer contain his excitement for the weekend.

'What's got you all worked up Deeks?' Sam asked as the team packed up their gear in the bullpen.

'Sam, look around. The sun is shining, the waves are good and it's the weekend. Is that a good enough reason for ya?'

Sam and Callen shared a smirk.

'In that case,' Callen flung his bag onto his shoulder, making his way around his desk. 'How about a few beers to kick start the weekend?'

Deeks stole a quick glance at Kensi before replying. Both knew how early they would have to head off in the morning and team drinks was probably not such a good idea.

'Sorry guys. This detective has himself a hot date tonight.'

'Ha! So now we know the real reason you've been jumping up and down like a puppy on caffeine all afternoon.' Callen laughed.

Kensi simply rolled her eyes at the bickering.

'Well what do you say Kens?' Sam asked. 'Couple drinks out with your favourite team members?'

'Hey!' Deeks interrupted. 'I'm her partner that officially makes me the favourite.'

'Yeah you wish.' Kensi scoffed before answering Sam. 'Sorry guys but I'm actually busy tonight.'

'No worries.' Callen replied. 'What you up to?'

Kensi froze. Lying to her team mates really wasn't her forte. 'Um...you know what; it's none of your business.'

Sam and Callen looked at her sceptically.

'Don't tell me it's another John Hughs marathon with your mum Kens? Seriously?' Deeks piped up saving the day.

'Shut up Deeks.'

'Well we can always do tomorrow night instead? Sam suggested.

'Nell and Eric can come along as well.' Callen suggested as he saw the tech duo approaching the rest of the team.

'What's that?' Eric questioned hearing his name.

'Team drinks tomorrow night?'

'Actually guys...' 'Sorry guys...' Kensi and Deeks broke into excuses at the same time. Everyone turned to look at the pair.

'Uh it uh seems we're both busy tomorrow night as well.' Deeks chuckled awkwardly, running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair and looking at the ground. They were about to be made.

'Um I'm kind of busy tomorrow night as well so maybe we should do next weekend.' Nell drew the attention away from her friends suddenly remembering their planned trip away. With words of agreement spoken by her team mates Nell spoke up again, happy to help her friends get home quickly.

'Anyway I'm headed home. See you guys all Monday.'

'Yup see ya.'

'Bye guys.'

'Catch you all later.'

The team and collected their gear before heading out of OSP.

'I thought you said you were having a boring weekend with nothing planned?' Eric questioned Nell as they left the building, a slight frown on his face. Nell's response was to simply shove him towards his car.

...

Returning home Kensi was able to squeeze in a quick shower and watch an episode of Top Model before Deeks rocked up at her door step.

'Well that was an awfully close call back at OSP.' Deeks stated as he made his way through the door, dumping his go bag for the weekend on the floor. 'Remind me to give Nell a big kiss next time I see her.'

'Yeah, no I think she'd rather not receive a big kiss from you.' Kensi replied smugly slowing getting off the couch to greet him.

'Why what's wrong with my kisses?' Deeks asked as he pulled her in a tight embrace.

'Well for starters...' Kensi wasn't able to continue as Deeks lips met her own in gentle kiss causing a low moan to escape from her mouth.

'Yeah that's right I didn't think so.' Deeks quickly bent down again missing her lips and opting for a big sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth.

'Deeks!' She practically squealed, pushing him away and trying to control her laughter. Once the pair settled down he began to look around the room.

'So where's your gear?'

'Haven't packed yet.'

'What?! Why not? You do realise we are leaving super early in the morning yeah?' Deeks frowned.

'Yeah I know. I just hate packing.' Of course she hated packing this was Kensi.

'What because you can never find anything?'

'Haha very funny. No I just hate deciding what to bring.'

'Well well problemo solved princess. I made a list on my phone.' Deeks pulled out his iphone, scrolling through his notes, impressed with his own organisational skills.

'Well then...' Kensi began realising Deeks could come in handy here. 'Since you're so good at this packing business maybe you should pack for me.'

Deeks paused for a moment not wanting Kensi to think he was easy before finally grabbing her shoulders and pushing her into her bedroom and onto the bed. 'Fine, you sit here and read out the list.'

Kensi pulled herself further up the bed, sitting cross legged as she scrolled through the list. 'Okay first up towel for the pool.'

'Right. Where do you keep them?'

'In the cupboard in the hall. I think.'

Deeks left the bedroom to return a few moments later with a large beach towel. 'This was all I could find. It will do.' He dumped the towel onto the foot of the bed. 'What's next?'

'Um togs.'

'Right where are your togs?'

'In the draw just there.' Kensi pointed to a chest of draws sitting against the wall. Deeks moved across to the chest finding a wide variety of swimwear tucked into the draw.

'Wow. Why do you need so many togs? You hardly even go to the beach.'

'Because I like them.' Kensi gave a shrug of the shoulders. 'Now how many pairs do you think I need.'

'Well really,' Deeks began, smirk on his lips. 'Togs aren't necessary.'

'I think maybe two.' Kensi continued ignoring his jab. 'Grab a couple of pairs for me will you?'

Deeks turned his attention back to the draw. There were way too many choices here. The bright yellow skimpy number, the Aztec patterned halter neck, they would all look beyond amazing on Kensi. Finally he decided to grab the strapless black one piece and a red sports bikini. While these options didn't reveal the most skin, he felt they were the right choice and he was sure Kensi would look beyond amazing anyway.

Kensi let out a small burst of laughter as she spotted Deeks' choices on the pile. 'Really? Those? I thought you would have picked the tiniest pair of bikinis in there?'

Deeks gave her a sweet smile before becoming rather serious. 'I just want you to be comfortable.'

Kensi returned the smile looking straight into his eyes as she spoke. 'You know what? You're an awfully sweet guy sometimes.' She admitted.

Deeks blushed slightly before returning to his cheeky self. 'That and I don't need the whole resort checking out my girl. What's next?'

...

The pair continued to work their way through the list packing toiletries, casual gear, an evening outfit and shoes to match. Kensi was quite impressed with Deeks' choices in clothing. Most shirt/short combo's went wonderfully well together but Kensi still put her two cents in every now and again. After deciding on her last casual top – a light kaftan and throwing it onto the pile, Kensi returned to her position on the bed.

'Alright.' Deeks sighed as Kensi flopped back onto her back. 'What is next? We're almost done right?'

'Yep. Just pyjamas to go. They're in that draw right there.'

Deeks opened the draw and quickly pulled out his favourite set. A tight white tank top with a pair of bright red, very short shorts. Just as he was about to throw them on the pile he came up with a better idea. The pj's were dropped back into the draw as Deeks got to work on removing the dark grey t-shirt he wore and throwing it on the pile. Kensi burst into laughter.

'Are you kidding me!' She cackled 'Put your shirt back on!'

Deeks just raised his arm, flexing his bicep and having a bit of fun. Kensi quickly grabbed her pillow throwing it at him.

'Hey!' Deeks exclaimed as the pillow hit him in the head. 'I was just reminding you how lucky you are to have a man of such strength.'

'Ha yeah whatever.' Kensi scoffed getting up off the bed and walking towards him so she could playfully use his six pack as a punching bag, lightly hitting it and feeling the tough muscles under her hands.

'If I was you, I'd go order some pizza while I pack my underwear otherwise these may begin to hurt.' She told him sweetly.

Deeks just grabbed her wrists pulling them away from his stomach. 'Really? You're not going to let me help with the underwear. That's just mean Kens.'

'I guess I'm a cruel one.'

...

Later that evening to two partners were cuddled up in bed, Kensi's packing long finished. The plan had been to get an early night, knowing they would be up at the break of dawn the next morning. Unfortunately however their body clocks had other plans and slumber wasn't coming easy for either.

'Hey Deeks.' Kensi whispered looking up at where she assumed her partner's eyes were as they lay together in the darkness.

'Yeah Kens?' Deeks shuffled slightly, his foot rubbing up and down her leg.

'Thanks for helping me pack. It was so much easier and actually kind of fun with your help.'

'What can I say? We make a great team.'

'Haha yeah cause it took some packing for us to figure that out.' Kensi patted his chest lightly before leaning up for a kiss.

'We should really get some sleep.' Deeks reasoned before giving her one last peck on the cheek.

Kensi let out a yawn in agreement before turning in her partner's arms so he was effectively spooning her. 'Night Deeks.'

'Goodnight beautiful.'

...Love you. He mouthed to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Probs not my greatest work but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. Holy Moley Lemon Schmolly I just realised I'm approaching 300 reviews. That is seriously crazy! Thank you everyone! You fanfiction peeps are seriously the greatest ever! Especially you densi ones ;) Thanks Champs. Hope I continue to provide interesting and fun stuff for you to read!**


	17. The First Time

**It's a super long non Friday - Friday night in which the disclaimer still stands. I really hope you all enjoy this one...I think some of you have been waiting for this from the start ;)...**

Cold droplets of water danced on the skin of her bare legs causing her to shiver slightly. Wait a second that water was not part of her dream.

'Kensalina wakey wakey.' A soft voice cooed in her ear slowing bringing her out of dream land and back to reality. Slowly opening her eyes, Kensi met the face of her cheeky partner who towered above her.

'Deeks.' she growled, wiping the water droplets off her toned stomach. 'Did you want something, or are you just dripping on me for fun?'

She knew that was the wrong this to say because seconds later Deeks face was inches from her own as he balanced over the top, holding his wet body up with his elbows, causing droplets of water to drip everywhere.

'I just wanted to tell you I'm heading back to the room.' He answered innocently. 'We've been down here for a couple of hours and I'm getting hungry. Thought you may want to come with and if not, well you might want to roll over because otherwise you're going to have one very red stomach.' He offered a quick peck to her forehead before pulling away and sitting by her feet on the sun lounge, waiting for a response.

Kensi let out a groan before slowing sitting up. 'I was sleeping you know.'

'I know, and I'm sorry I had to wake you but I don't want you sunburnt.'

'Just let me jump in the pool one more time then we can head up.' Kensi replied as she made her way to the ledge, taking a step forward and pencil diving in. She re-emerged moments later looking like a model.

...

The water was icy cold on Kensi's sun bathed skin and was just the medicine needed to really wake her. So far her trip away with Deeks had been fantastic. It was a classy resort: apartments overlooking the green fields of the golf course, fancy restaurants and bars, several swimming pools and spas as well as a romantic walking trail though the bush land that surrounded the golf course. It was definitely not her usual choice, Deeks either she assumed. They were both active people who thrived on action. Deeks recent trip to Jordan was a clear example of this. At this exact moment in time however, Kensi couldn't think of a better place to visit. A peaceful weekend of relaxation where nothing could worry her was just what the doctor ordered.

They'd only been at the resort for half a day and already Kensi felt the most relaxed she had in a long time. The couple had arrived early that morning to find they'd been upgraded to the executive suite. After spending minutes frozen in shock as they took in the fancy apartment room they'd be staying in, the pair had headed out to explore the area. Naturally they had ended up at one of the large swimming pools where both Kensi and Deeks had enjoyed some time in the water together before a couple of young kids had befriended Deeks convincing him the water slide would be a great idea. After watching a Deeks fly down the slides a few times, Kensi had decided to head out of water and just relax on the sun lounge, leaving Deeks to entertain to two young lads alone.

...

Now fully awake, Kensi made her way out of the pool and into the towel Deeks held out for her.

'I'm starved, what are we eating?'

'You're starved?' Deeks mocked as he threw an arm over her shoulders. 'All you've done is sleep, while I've been ordered around by a couple of crazy kids all morning and you're starved?'

'Hey it's not my fault you seem to be a magnet for little children.' Kensi laughed.

'Ha yeah, why do they love me so much? Must be my charming personality.'

'Pfft or maybe the fact you never grew up.'

'Nup.' Deeks gave her a cheeky wink. 'That's why you love me.'

Kensi flinched at the word love, but realising Deeks was oblivious to his choice of words she quickly pushed it to the back of her head.

'Food Deeks.' She changed the subject. 'What are we eating?'

'Patience my dear. First I suggest we get out of these wet swimmers and then I was thinking maybe we try out that buffet? What do you think?'

Kensi beamed up at him. 'All you can eat buffet? I think you're the best.' She lent up kissing him sweetly on the lips before they made their way back to the apartment.

...

Unlike the majority of couples at the resort who used the bush track as a romantic getaway for the afternoon, Kensi and Deeks decided they would run it. While the relaxation had been appreciated, neither were able to last a whole day of doing nothing and the small burst of strenuous activity was perfect.

Arriving back at the apartment Kensi collapsed on the couch, flicking on the television prepared to settle there for a while. Deeks however had other plans. Walking over he snatched the remote from Kensi's hands, switching the tv off.

'What are you doing?' Kensi asked confused.

'Go shower and pick something nice to wear. We have reservations at the Thai restaurant in one hour.'

...

Forty five minutes later Kensi emerged from the bedroom dressed in a black figure hugging dress which ended just above her knees. The neckline was decorated with intricate embroidery and spaghetti thin straps slid over her shoulders. Accompanying the dress was a pair of emerald green pumps and neutral make up, her hair was left down, wavy.

Deeks could not find the words to describe how utterly beautiful she looked so instead went for the gaping fish look, producing a cackling laugh from Kensi who suggested they eat.

At the restaurant they were bombarded with a wide array of delicious Thai cuisine which both partners happily scoffed down.

'This is delicious!' Kensi had exclaimed at one stage, mouth full of food. 'Screw the Turkey burgers and the pizza takeaway. When we go back, we are finding a Thai take out and living on that. How come you've never told me how amazing it is?!'

Deeks had sent out a hearty laugh in response. Food was definitely the way to this girl's heart.

...

Arriving back at the apartment Kensi had offered Deeks the shower, insisting that she was happy to go second. With Deeks locked away in the bathroom, Kensi had kicked off her heels and grabbed a beer before heading out to the back balcony.

After a moment of peace and quiet and slug of her beer, Kensi pulled out her phone, shooting a text message off to Nell.

_Hey Nell! Hope you're having a nice weekend. Just wanted to say thanks for saving our asses yesterday. You don't know how much I appreciate it : ) Kens_

A few minutes later her phone vibrated signalling Nell had replied.

_No worries Kens! I think I had everyone fooled. Well apart from Hetty maybe._ How's the trip away _going?'_

That didn't sound good.

_What makes you think Hetty knows?! It's been so relaxing. This place is amazing and Deeks just took me for an awesome dinner._

_Don't worry about it Kens. She just told me I deserve a weekend away myself the way I looked out for you two or something like that, well that's what I understood her to mean anyway, you know what Hetty's like with all her big words! Aww Deeks is being mr romantic again. Reckon the highlight of the night is yet to come?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Bet he has a bedroom filled with candles and rose petals waiting for you. You're gonna make some sweet sweet loving this weekend I bet_

_Nell are you drunk?_

Kensi put her phone down, taking another swig of her beer. She was concerned by Nell's words. What would it mean if Hetty really did know about them? She'd wanted to ask Nell more about the Hetty situation but of course Nell was more interested in their sex life.

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

'What ya thinking about?'

'Just stuff.' Kensi answered vaguely, playing with her phone rather than turning to face him.

'That's very specific.' Deeks responded casually.

Kensi sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this one. 'The you, me, us kind of stuff.'

Deeks frowned, pulling up a chair beside hers. 'The good kind or the bad kind?'

'The Hetty kind.'

That took Deeks by surprise. 'Wait what?'

'Nell reckons Hetty knows about us.'

'Oh right, good, for a moment there I thought you'd been having some very disturbing dirty dreams, which no offence to Hetty or anything I would refused to participate in.'

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks immature humour. 'Do you think Hetty knows?'

'Kens, its Hetty we're talking about here. Who knows what that crazy ninja is up to? What makes Nell think she knows?'

'Apprently Hetty commended her on having our backs and told her she should have a weekend away sometime as well.'

Deeks paused for a moment thinking things over before attempting to put Kensi's mind at rest. 'Let's face it Kens, Hetty probably knew before we did. But I guess if she hasn't spoken to us about it then she's probably okay with it right? That's a good thing yeah?'

'Hmm.'

'When were you talking to Nell anyway?' Deeks asked trying to change the topic.

'Just sent her a text saying thanks for saving our asses while you were in the shower.' Kensi replied, motioning toward the iphone in her lap.

'Ah I see. Did you tell her to expect a big Deeks kiss?'

'No.'

A cheeky grin spread on Deeks' face. 'Maybe I should inform her then.'

He quickly reached into Kensi's lap, pulling the phone from her reach and opening up the conversation with Nell.

'No, no Deeks.' Kensi attempted to take the phone back but it was too late. Deeks eyes scanned over the last couple of messages received, reading about rose petal and candles.

After a moment of silence Deeks finally spoke.

'You guys talk about our sex life?' He asked confused.

Kensi was blushing in embarrassment. 'She's drunk.' Was her blatant response. She seriously hoped he would move on from this awkward topic of conversation.

Deeks stared out over the fields as though he was taking time to digest the revelation. After several moments of silence it was clear to Kensi something was bugging him.

'Deeks?' She asked quietly, hoping to break him from his thoughts.

Finally Deeks asked the question that was clearly bugging him.

'So ah when we, you know...' He began awkwardly, still not facing her. 'Is that what you want? Like rose petals and candles and stuff?'

'Deeks?' She said his name again, firmer this time, causing him to look at her.

'Mmm?'

'I don't want all that crap.' Kensi sighed. 'I just want you.'

The last words were no louder than a whisper but they caused Deeks heart to speed up tenfold.

'You're all I'll ever want Kens.' He replied, voice husky with emotion.

Slowly he leant forward, capturing Kensi's lips in a searing kiss. Kensi shifted in her chair, getting as close to him as possible. Her hands held Deeks in place, one of his own hands over hers, the other cradling the back of her neck as Kensi nibbled on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deeks complied immediately and soon tongues were battling for dominance in a way which was uniquely them. As things became even more heated Kensi shifted in her seat again aiming for even more body contact. The sudden shift in weight however had the legs of her chair lifting off the ground, causing her body to tip forward, heading crashing into Deeks' chin.

'Shit.'

'Crap Kens are you alright.' Deeks asked worriedly.

Kensi stood back rubbing her forehead as she looked at her partner, a hot mess, blue eyes full of concern staring up at her. She couldn't help it as she burst into laughter. Moments later Deeks was joining in, catching on to Kensi's contagious laughter as he made his way towards her, pulling her into a hug.

As their laughter died down, Deeks pulled back slightly, eyes watching the woman in his arms. When her eyes met his, he could help but caress her jaw.

'You're so beautiful.' He whispered before leaning down once again for the sweetest, gentlest, toe curling kiss the couple had ever shared. When air became sparse Deeks moved on to her jaw and down her neck, peppering her with kisses, pausing only to suck gently on her pulse point. Deeks' fingers played with the straps of her dress, eventually pulling them down, leaving Kensi's bare shoulders victim to his lips.

'Deeks.' Kensi panted. 'We should...Inside.'

Deeks obeyed, taking her hands in his, leading her straight to the bedroom. Once they reached the bed, he paused, taking a step back watching her with concern.

'No rose petals or candles huh?' Kensi joked, trying to lighten the mood, confused by Deeks sudden change.

'Is this really what you want Kens?' Deeks ignored the joke, remaining serious. He needed to know Kensi was ready to take this step, he would never forgive himself if this scared her away. 'Cause I didn't plan for this, I can wait but if we go much further tonight, I don't know if I...' He was interrupted as Kensi grabbed onto his shoulders, launching herself off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist, well that would have been the case if Deeks hadn't lost balance, falling back onto the bed, Kensi a top of him.

'I just want you.' She repeated firmly convincing him before finally their lips met again.

...

Fingers played with buttons and zips until Kensi was left straddling Deeks in nothing but black lingerie. She sat back to admire the man underneath her. Eyes roamed from his scruffy hair to his chiselled chest until they reached the scooby doo boxers her partner wore.

'Scooby? Really Deeks?' She asked smirking.

Deeks own eyes momentarily stopped their assault of Kensi's body to look into her eyes, a smirk also appearing on his face. 'Hey I wasn't planning on this tonight. Besides I think you like them.'

Kensi gave a shrug in response. Deeks lightly ran his from the waistband of her underwear up to the underwire of her bra and back down before speaking again.

'You also have fantastic taste in underwear.' He murmured, fingers playing with the belly button ring, causing Kensi to shiver and lean into his touch.

'Come here.' He whispered, pulling her back down towards him.

...

It didn't take long before all items of clothing were completely removed and Deeks had Kensi on her back, taking the lead and pleasuring her in ways so tender and loving. Deeks soon entered her, the pair finding bliss together as they murmured each other's names. Eventually Deeks rolled off Kensi trying to slow his breathing. He quickly pulled Kensi's body slick with sweat onto his own, holding her close.

After a few moment of silence, Deeks finally found his voice. 'You are amazing Kens.' He whispered, fingers tracing patterns across her bare shoulders.

'Thank you Deeks. For everything.' She replied, pulling his hand into her own, allowing their fingers to lace together.

After a few more beats of silence Kensi spoke again. 'I think I'm going to be the man here and fall asleep straight after sex.'

Deeks let out a hearty chuckle. 'Trust me, you are definitely not male. But you are my Kensi so I wouldn't expect anything else. Sweet dreams.'

'Goodnight partner.'

...

The next morning Deeks eyes opened only to realise it was after 11am. If the alarm clock was correct, he'd experience his longest sleep in since the teenage days. Rolling over he was a little disappointed to discover he was alone in the bed but he figured Kensi had most likely been awake for hours.

Leaving the bedroom his nostrils were insulted with the smell of coffee and he made a beeline to the kitchen. Arriving there he found two mugs and teaspoons out on the bench waiting for the now cold coffee to be poured. She'd clearly planned to wake him up with a morning cup but for some reason the plan had not been put into action. The reasons for this was quickly discovered when Deeks heard the sound of soft snore coming from the lounge. Making his way towards the sound Deeks found Kensi sprawled out on the large couch fast asleep as the morning news sounded quietly in the background. Kensi was once again wearing the lacy underwear and bra, however this time she'd added one of Deeks' plaid shirts to the mix, leaving it unbuttoned to reveal her perfect body. Deeks stepped closer gently brushing a few hazardous curls away from her face.

This was most definitely something he could wake up to every morning. Every morning for the rest of his life.

**So they haven't said I love you yet but that was pretty close right?... Hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know whether you think I should do another chapter on their trip away or whether we should move on to the rest of the story! Thanks again to all of you who review and fav etc. Champions you are, champions! Thanks so much all :)**


	18. The Second Day

**Finally a new installment! I'm sorry its taken so long. Disclaimer still stands. I do hope you enjoy.**

**(Here a little reminder of what happened last chapter)**

_Leaving the bedroom his nostrils were insulted with the smell of coffee and he made a beeline to the kitchen. Arriving there he found two mugs and teaspoons out on the bench waiting for the now cold coffee to be poured. She'd clearly planned to wake him up with a morning cup but for some reason the plan had not been put into action. The reasons for this was quickly discovered when Deeks heard the sound of soft snores coming from the lounge. Making his way towards the sound Deeks found Kensi sprawled out on the large couch fast asleep as the morning news sounded quietly in the background. Kensi was once again wearing the lacy underwear and bra, however this time she'd added one of Deeks' plaid shirts to the mix, leaving it unbuttoned to reveal her perfect body. Deeks stepped closer gently brushing a few hazardous curls away from her face_.

_**...**_

Kensi awoke to the smell of freshly made coffee wafting her way. Slowing sitting up, she took in her surroundings slightly confused. Noticing the large television quietly playing the news and her current clothing (or lack of) she quickly remembered where she was and what she'd been doing before slumber had found her – making coffee. Unsure how long she'd been asleep, Kensi rose swiftly making her way to the kitchen, hoping the coffee would still be drinkable and she wouldn't have to make another batch before waking Deeks. As she stepped foot in the kitchen however, she soon realised there would be no need to wake Deeks at all as he stood there, back towards her, in nothing but a pair of blue pyjama pants. Kensi watched silently as he poured the coffee into two mugs on the bench, the well defined muscles of his shoulders, tensing as he did so. It surprised Kensi when she felt the heat pooling low in her stomach. Deeks' bare back shouldn't have been having that kind of affect on her but she couldn't help it. Last nights experience had been ten times better than all of her dreams combined and all she wanted right now was to feel him inside her again.

'Morning.' She let him know of her presence with a husky voice.

Deeks turned to look at his partner, unable to hide the smile that grew as his eyes drank in the sight of her, still in her black lingerie and his plaid shirt.

'Howdy.'

Kensi took a step towards him, pointing behind his back to where two mugs sat. 'I made you coffee.' She stated with a sly grin.

'Ah, but princess, your coffee wasn't so nice,' Deeks chuckled, also taking a step towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist. 'I made us some much nicer coffee.'

Only inches away from her partners face, Kensi was struggling to keep control. Her eyes flickered away from his ocean blues to his lips which were formed in their trademark smirk. It took everything she had in her, not to lean up and meet them with her own.

Deeks however didn't have the same strength as Kensi it seemed. Before she could even begin to speak, his lips had found hers in passionate kiss and tongues were battling for dominance only moments later.

Lost in the moment Kensi leapt off the ground, her arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist. The movement cause the plaid shirt to fall off her shoulders and for Deeks' pyjama pants to slip down slightly revealing even more bare skin. Deeks grabbed hold of her backside, pulling her close ensuring maximum skin contact and causing Kensi to moan.

'You know,' He murmured into her neck between kisses, turning so he could rest Kensi's weight on the kitchen bench. 'I thought you weren't a fan of my plaid shirts.'

'Mmm.' Kensi's response was interrupted as she lost control of her body when Deeks pushed his hips into her. 'They're comfy.' She replied between deep breaths. 'And they smell like you.'

Deeks pushed against her again as their lips met once more and his hands began to roam her body. Kensi was just about to remove Deeks' pyjama shorts completely when a large gurgling noise interrupted them.

Deeks laughed softy into her ear before taking a small step back so he could look into Kensi's eyes.

'Sounds like someone's ready for breakfast.' He grinned.

Kensi however frowned. Trust her bloody stomach to ruin the moment.

'Maybe we should go get you fed.' Deeks suggested, taking a further step back, pulling his pants back into place.

Kensi sighed. She knew he was right. If they didn't get her fed, she her stomach would just keep interrupting them, but she wasn't sure if she could last through breakfast without her Deeks fix (Yes she did realise how pathetic and needy that sounded). Suddenly an idea struck her.

'I really should shower before we head out though right?' She asked with a sexy smirk plastered on her face.

Catching on to Kensi's line of thought Deeks found a very wide grin also bracing his features. 'Oh definitely.'

With that response, Kensi grabbed on to the drawstring of his pants, dragging him along as she made her way towards the bathroom.

...

After their rather heated shower, Kensi and Deeks were quick to get dressed and make their way down to breakfast. After ordering their meals – a stack of pancakes for Kensi and the traditional Big Brekkie for Deeks, Kensi pulled her phone out of her bag, realising she hadn't checked it since the night before. Scrolling down, she noticed a couple of messages from Nell. The first was an answer to Kensi's query about how much alcohol Nell had consumed (a lot). The second message, returned to the discussion of her and Deeks in bed.

_So, since it's been several hours and you haven't replied I'm going to assume I was right about last night. You better give me details girl!_

Kensi couldn't help but laugh shaking her head at Nell's crazy ways. Deeks looked over at her, a confused frown on his face before he lent forward trying to see what Kensi had been reading. Kensi was too quick however, chucking her phone back into the bag as soon as she caught him peeking.

'What's got you shaking your head there Blye?' He asked, extremely curious.

'You know curiosity killed the cat.' Kensi replied smirking at him.

'But I'm not a cat.' He fired back. 'I'm one handsome human being.'

'Eh, some would say you have a striking resemblance to the feline species.'

'What like a lion or a tiger? Wow wasn't expecting that kind of compliment from you.'

'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi rolled her eyes.

'So who sent you a message?' Deeks tried his luck again.

Kensi just laughed, she'd had no intentions of keeping the information from him. She'd just wanted to have a bit of fun.

'It was just Nell.' Kensi replied.

'And...' Deeks supplied waiting for her to continue.

'She just wants details.' Kensi responded casually as though it was not biggie.

'What!' Deeks sputtered, his voice going a pitch higher in surprise.

Kensi just laughed.

'You're not actually going to give her details are you?' Deeks asked, a frown forming on his face.

'I was considering it.' Kensi replied. 'Why are you so against that?'

'It's just, it's Nell!' Deeks tried to explain his reasoning. 'Nell knowing about Deeks and Kensi private time is just urgh, weird!'

'Really?'

'Kens, she's our colleague, and it's sweet innocent Nell, she's like my partner in crime.'

'Oh she's not all that innocent,' Kensi chuckled. 'Trust me. But I guess you're right, it was kind of weird when I heard about Eric's experience at the anime club.'

'Woah hang on. What?!'

Kensi simply burst into laughter, nudging his foot under the table. 'I just made that up but gosh the look on your face right now is priceless.'

'Not nice princess, not nice.'

'Eh you'll live.' Kensi's laughter finally died down as their food arrived.

...

The rest of their day had gone rather quickly. Since they'd had breakfast so late, there had only really been time for one more trip down the pool area before the pair had to begin packing up their belongings, preparing for check out.

The partners now sat in comfortable silence (apart from occasional humming from Deeks as he sang along to the radio – it was his turn to choose the station) on their way home. They were about half way through the trip and Kensi had spent the entire time trying to prepare herself for work tomorrow, knowing it would be even more difficult to keep the progression in their relationship a secret.

'Deeks.'

'Mmm?' He glanced towards her quickly before his eyes returned to the road.

'What do you think Hetty's going to do?'

'Kens, we don't even know she knows for sure, you know?' Deeks paused for a moment thinking back over his words. 'Okay I said too many knows in that sentence but you get what I mean.'

'Deeks. It's Hetty. I think she knows.'

Deeks glanced over at Kensi again who sat worriedly staring out of the window. 'It's going to be alright Kens. We will probably just get some talk full of metaphors and double meanings.'

'But what if she separates us or...'

'Kens,' Deeks interrupted her, voice firm. 'Do you trust Hetty.'

'Of course.' Kensi replies without a moment's hesitation.

'Then let's trust her to realise what a great team we make and what a great couple we are.' He pauses for a moment before deciding to lighten the mood. 'Cause there's no denying we are pretty darn great. Some would say fantastic even.'

...

Deeks put the car into park as they pulled up in front of Kensi's house. Neither made a move to hop out of the car however, both not wanting the fabulous weekend to be over.

'I guess we better get your bags hey?' Deeks suggested.

'I guess so.' Kensi agreed before reluctantly unbuckling and getting out. Deeks also jumped out of the car, heading around to the boot to collect her gear.

'You know,' Deeks called out to her as she unlocked her door. 'I think we packed perfectly for you. I reckon you would have used everything...apart from your pyjamas obviously.'

Kensi shook her head. 'Yeah well I don't know if one of your shirts counted as pj's anyway Deeks.'

He simply sent her a grin as he headed past her, dumping her go bag onto the coffee table.

'Well I guess I should probably leave you to it.' Deeks sighed.

'You could always stay here tonight.' Kensi offered, hoping he'd take the offer up.

'As wonderful as that sounds, I really have to get home to Monty, do the washing and get the house in order before work tomorrow. Besides if I was to stay here, I'm not sure how much sleep we'd get.' He added cheekily.

'Get the house in order, really Deeks? You're such a girl.'

'Well, someone has to be the girl in this relationship.' Deeks replied pointing to the mess around Kensi's place.

'Ha.'

There was a moment of silence.

'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?' Kensi really didn't want her partner to go, but she knew he was right. Besides she wasn't some lovesick teen. She could last a night without him.

'I'll pick you up in the morning?' Deeks asked, his hands coming to rest on her shoulder.

'Sounds good.'

'Great, that way if Hetty wants to talk I won't have to try understanding her all alone.'

'I'm not sure how that works since you'd be the late one, leaving me to deal with Hetty but whatever.' Kensi chuckled.

Deeks lent down, giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door. 'See you soon sugar bear.'

'Hey Deeks,' Kensi caught up to him, grabbing his hand to stop his movements towards the car. 'Thanks for this weekend. Let's do it again sometime.'

'Next time we go away together, it'll be to Australia.' Deeks said determinedly.

'Well then, I look forward to it.' Kensi offered him a big grin before pulling him down into a sweet, tender kiss.

'Bye.' She said quietly when they broke apart.

'Bye Kens.' And with that Deeks made his way to the car, and headed home.

...

It was 10pm by the time Deeks finally collapsed in bed. He was exhausted. Sleep however was not befriending him. Without her beside him, the bed felt cold and empty. Sighing he rolled over finding his phone and sending off a text.

_I miss you. _

A minute hadn't even passed before his iphone buzzed, signalling a reply.

_It's been like 3 hours since you last saw me Deeks_

He smiled softly at the phone. It was a typical Bad Ass Blye response. Deeks closed his eyes then, realising she was right, besides he really needed to get some sleep. He was surprised when his phone buzzed again 5 minutes later as he was finally drifting off.

_I know the feeling though. See you in the morning. xxx_

Kisses sent from Kensi. That would make sleep a little easier.

**I'm so sorry this has taken forever to get up. I've discovered this thing called writers block. Hopefully its gone now. Thank you too all of you who are still reading and reviewing this story. And to those who did the same for my two shot. Thank you! Next Chapter will return to its Friday Night roots.**


	19. The Watchful Eye

**Hope all you Hetty fans out there (lets face it who isnt a Hetty fan) think I id okay with this one! Disclaimer still stands. Enjoy!**

**'**Should we go in separate cars to make things less suspicious? Oh but then we'll arrive at different times. Wait, that's the whole point. But I don't want to be stuck alone with Hetty!'

'Deeks.' Her stern voice halted his thoughts. 'You're rambling.'

'Hmm you're right.' He sighed. 'So how do you want to play this?'

...

Since their return from the resort, things had been going smoothly for Kensi and Deeks. Unlike they'd predicted, Hetty had not pounced on them as soon as they returned and business had carried on at work as normal.

Well as close to normal as possible when you couldn't stop thinking about your partner's gorgeous body and how you planned to please her when the day was done and dusted. They'd been careful though. Kensi was her typical determined self and Deeks was glad because he certainly didn't have the same self control. So far this week they'd only managed one mishap. Hidden behind the stairs in OSP with no one around Deeks' harmless shoulder massage had maybe progressed a little too far. Thankfully it was their trusty pal Nell who caught them out just before their lips met, interrupting them with a small cough. The pair had quickly separated only to receive a raised eyebrow and wicked grin from Nell before she kept walking as though nothing had happened.

That was another thing that was different since their weekend away. Deeks and Nell's relationship. On Wednesday the girls had gone out together and even after much begging with Kensi, he still had no idea what they'd discussed or how much of Kensi and Deeks private time was revealed. Every time Deeks caught Nell looking at him, he'd blush bright red and begin rambling out of embarrassment. Little did he know it was all just a bit of fun Kensi and Nell had decided to have and Nell knew very little about what the partners had got up to 'under the covers' so to speak.

...

It wasn't until Friday morning Kensi and Deeks found their smooth sailing turn a little rocky.

Deeks had turned up fashionably late to work after heading out for a surf in the morning. Upon arriving at OSP he'd found his partners desk empty.

'Morning guys.' He'd greeted Sam and Callen who both sat in their respective seats, drinks in hand, paperwork being ignored.

'Deeks.' Sam replied as a greeting. 'Surf good this morning ?'

'What no, what makes you think I've been surfing.' The shaggy detective asked as he removed the bag from his shoulder and slumped into his chair.

'Well your hair is wet. Oh and is that salt I smell?'Callen paused.

'What, no you can't even smell salt.' Deeks countered.

Sam sniffed the air dramatically. 'Yep there is definitely salt water in the air. But if you want provide us with another reason for rocking up late than please do Deeks.'

'You know what, I have a better question.' Deeks looked between the two partners before motioning towards Kensi's desk. 'Why is Miss always on time Blye late?'

Sam and Callen didn't reply but instead just turned their gaze over towards Hetty's desk where Kensi sat, deep in conversation with their operations manager.

'Oh.'

...

Another meeting, this time between Deeks and Hetty, later that afternoon is what led them to the predicament they were currently in.

It turned out that somehow both Kensi and Deeks had made themselves available for a few drinks with Hetty that evening at a small bar in downtown LA. Comparing their individual conversations with Hetty, the partners were left unsure as to why she wanted to meet with them. While they suspected the topic of conversation would be about their new found relationship, the fact they'd been asked separately was slightly off putting – there was still hope that the rest of the team may have also received an invite and this would just be a casual night out.

'Let's just go together.' Kensi decided. 'It makes sense if we go together. I mean chances are Hetty knows, and if it's our lucky day and this is a team thing...well then we car pooled, it's not like that's uncommon.'

'Yeah good idea.' Deeks agreed before grinning slightly. 'And that way we can shower together.'

Kensi simply rolled her eyes before punching him in the shoulder. 'I am going to go shower. You can wait here.'

'Oh are we playing that game when you pretend you don't want me but really you do.'

'Deeks.'

'You can't fool me. C'mon lets go shower.'

'Deeks! We are not having sex before meeting up with Hetty jeez.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.' Kensi mocked before turning on her heels and heading towards the bathroom.

'I'll just be sitting out here twiddling my thumbs if you change your mind.' Deeks called out after her.

...

A few hours later Kensi and Deeks entered the small bar to find Hetty sitting alone in the corner, strong alcohol in hand.

'Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, thank you for joining me. I'm sure this is not how you planned your Friday evening so I'll make it quick.'

'Uh yeah, no wasn't exactly how I planned my night, drinking whisky with my boss.' Deeks mumbled as Hetty offered him a glass.

Kensi just offered a small smile before taking a seat next to Deeks. 'What can we do for you Hetty? Are Sam and Callen joining us or?'

'No dear, I felt this was none of their business. I simply wanted to know how you two enjoyed your weekend away together.'

'Oh, no we didn't, it wasn't...'Deeks was quick to deny the trip had ever happened.

Hetty watched on with a gleam in her eyes. 'So I take it you enjoyed yourself then Mr Deeks. And how about you Kensi?'

'I well...' Kensi quickly glanced at her partner looking for approval before letting down the act. 'I had a really nice weekend Hetty.' She admitted.

'I am very glad to hear that. As am I glad to see you two discovering the joys love has to offer.'

Kensi froze. Oh boy, Hetty had not just used that word. Love, she had to be kidding, seriously. Kensi had no doubt the word had been chosen purposely as well. There was always a reason behind every word that woman spoke.

'But as you operations manager I am required to remind you that this kind of relationship must be kept separate from the job.' Hetty continued. 'Trust me when I tell you keeping these things separate is not only necessary to keep you working to your full capabilities but it also makes the relationship much stronger.'

'Have you learnt this from experience Hetty?'Deeks asked slighty cheekily; glad to see Hetty would not cause them any issues. With his confidence slightly boosted, his arm snaked around Kensi's back, hand coming to rest on her hip underneath the table.

'Oh Mr Deeks, let's just say I've done a lot and seen a lot in my time and leave it at that shall we?' Hetty replied smoothly.

'Thank you Hetty. We won't let our relationship interfere with the job; I can assure you of that.' Kensi replied.

'I trust that you won't.' Hetty smiled between the pair before turning to Deeks. 'That means no cheeky business from you detective.'

'Message received loud and clear.' Deeks replied.

'Well on that note I really must be off. Places to be, people to see.'

'On a Friday night? Really?'Deeks asked, curious as to where Hetty was headed to.

'You know how it is Mr Deeks.' That said, she stood from her seat placing her hand over Kensi's which lay on the table. Leaning in she whispered into Kensi's ear. 'Sometimes you find them, sometimes they find you.' Before offering the pair a smile and departing.

Kensi sat dumbfounded for a moment, as she took in Hetty's words. It wasn't until she felt Deeks fingers begin to gently caress the skin of her hip bone that she broke from her revive.

'So uh that went well I guess.' Deeks commented casually waiting for Kensi to spill what Hetty had whispered.

'Yeah.' Kensi replied softy, clearly still miles away.

...

Kensi had been pensive and quiet the entire car trip home. Now that the partners were back at her place, Deeks decided it was time to find out what was going on.

'So, what do you want to do now sunshine?' He asked collapsing on her couch.

'I think I'm just going to go to bed.' Kensi gave him a small smile. 'If you need to go home to Monty or whatever, that's okay, I understand.'

'Pfft no. Monty's a big boy he can look after himself. Beside he'd certainly bite me for not spending the night with my beautiful girl. Bed it is.' Deeps lept up off the couch, bounding past Kensi to her bedroom door before halting and turning around, officially blocking her entrance to the bedroom.

Kensi couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his crazy antics. She honestly had no idea what he was up to.

'Are you going to let me pass?' She asked, eyebrow raised in question.

'In due time princess. But first you need to tell me a secret.'

'A secret huh?' Kensi asked, folding her arms and offering him a bemused look. 'What is it you want to know, detective.'

Suddenly the playful banter was gone as Deeks offered her a soft, loving smile. 'Maybe what's been buzzing around inside that head of yours for the past hour or so?'

Kensi sighed, her eyes looking down to her feet. 'It's just Hetty.'

'Hetty?'

Kensi lifted her eyes to meet his. 'She did all of this for me.'

'I'm not going to lie here Kens, I'm slightly confused.'

'You Deeks. She knew we'd end up more than just partners. It wasn't enough for her to take me under her wing, make me the agent I am, include me in her little NCIS family. She then went and found me you. She was always telling me not to end up like her, with no life outside of the job. But I never realised, I never even considered.'

'She's a pretty amazing woman isn't she?' Deeks commented softly, taking hold of Kensi's hands.

'Yeah.' Kensi agreed, looking at their joined hands. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to thank her enough for all she's done for me.'

'Just for the record, I'm glad she chose me.' Deeks leant forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

'So am I.'

Deeks then let go of her hand, taking a step back so that Kensi could enter the bedroom. 'I think that has gained you access to the room.'

'What? No? I'm allowed to enter _my _room.' Kensi joked, striding in.

'Well considering you sleep here about as much as I do considering we're both either here or at mine, it's technically _our_ room now.'

'Well the right sides definitely mine.' Kensi replied as she began to change into her pyjamas.

'Well actually we technically both snuggle on the right side.'

Kensi got into bed, pulling the covers up snugly around herself. 'Go get your pjs on Deeks. I don't want you sleeping commando in _my_ bed tonight.'

'You're going to regret that.' Deeks replied slyly before doing as he was told and making his way into the bathroom.

**Didnt think it was possible to still be getting so many favs follows and reviews thus far through but that's how fab you guys are. THANK** YOU :D I really appreciate the love.


	20. The Stakeout

**I had fun writing this one so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Disclaimer still stands. Thanks again for all the loving guys! (ps snippit of song used in here is Life on Mars by David Bowie)**

'Don't you dare.'

'Hmm?'

'Don't.'

Deeks paused looking up at Kensi, before returning his concentration to the task at hand.

'Deeks! Don't touch ...'

He stopped, turning to raise an eyebrow at Kensi instead.

'Jeez, it's my turn!' He exclaimed in an exasperated tone. 'That's how it works Kensi, your turn last night, my turn tonight, remember our deal?'

'Yeah, because you totally stuck to the deal last night.' She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

'Hey! Last night was a long night okay. It was only fair we switched it up part way through. Beside I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it.'

'Ha! Are you kidding me? What on earth makes you think I enjoyed it?'

A smirk grew on his face.

'_Take a look at the Lawman beating up the wrong guy. Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know. He's the best selling show. Is there life on Mars?'_ Deeks began to sing in an extremely deep, baritone voice, exaggerated hand movements as accompaniment. 'C'mon Kens, I was there belting out that tune right next to you, trust me you enjoyed it. Besides, who doesn't love a little David Bowie?'

Kensi sighed, knowing she'd been caught out. It wasn't her fault he'd practically forced her to sing along. Sure she had enjoyed it, but stuck in her SUV on another overnight stake out, small things were suddenly highly amusing.

'That was one song, and you practically forced me to sing.' She retorted.

Deeks just stared at her a moment before returning his attention back to the radio consol in the middle of the car.

'It's still my turn.'

Kensi's head lulled back against the car seat in frustration. The partner's had been together for over three months and things had been going great. Right now however, Kensi was just about ready to kick some LAPD balls.

'Urgh please Deeks.' She begged. This was their third night in a row stuck together on stakeout duty. Both were pretty certain these overnight stays weren't going to achieve anything but with Granger on their back, they didn't have much choice.

'Nope.' Deeks was flicking through his options, trying to find the golden oldies station.

If he wasn't going to give it up then Kensi would just have to play dirty.

'Fine. But just so you know,' She paused as she tugged at the corners of her t-shirt slightly, causing the material to ride down, revealing a touch more cleavage. 'You won't be getting any of _this_ over the weekend.'

That led Deeks to abruptly stop. He looked over to her, frowning at the smirk plastered on her face. 'Okay fine but it...actually nope, you know what. I am not going to fall for your evil ways, I'm changing the radio station.'

The pair sat in silence for a couple of minutes as a Beach Boys tune played quietly in the background.

'So..'Deeks began, hoping Kensi wouldn't be pissed at him. 'Do you think we'll actually see anything tonight?'

'Doubt it.' By the tone of her voice, he knew he'd already been forgiven. 'Lt. Anderson doesn't seem to like bringing business into the family home. All we're going to learn here is how to prepare a babies bottle or cook broccoli and cauliflower in a microwave.' The partners watched through an open window as the shadow of Lt. Anderson stood in the kitchen, a young child on his hip, stirring whatever they were eating for dinner.

'Both very important things.' Deeks replied, only a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kensi gave him a questioning look. 'Yeah, right because I eat vegetables so very often and have a baby to feed.'

'You don't fool me Blye. I know you want little ninja assassins running about one day, and when you do, well you're gonna have to feed them vegetables occasionally.'

Kensi blushed slightly knowing Deeks wasbang on the money. 'Yeah, well if by one day you mean way, way, way off into the future.'

'Think you got enough way's in their?' Deeks chuckled.

'Well I'm just saying, I don't want to have kids for a very, very long time. That's all.'

'How come?'

'Can you really see me with a kid in my life right now Deeks? Do you realise how much you have to sacrifice when you become a parent. Besides, I'd like to find me a husband before I have children.'

Kensi froze. Nope, that had not been a good choice of words. Deeks would take that to mean one of two things. A) Kensi wanted Deeks to propose or b) Kensi didn't see their relationship lasting. She couldn't decide which option would be worse.

'Um, wow. Okay.' Was Deeks' only response. He felt as though all the wind had been knocked out of him.

'Deeks that's not what I meant.' Kensi still had no idea which way he'd understood her statement.

He sat in silence for a moment before turning to look at her. 'I thought I'd made it pretty clear I was in this for the long haul.' Sadness lacing his voice. 'Clearly I wasn't, well, clear enough.'

'No Deeks, I...'

The soft buzz of his phone interrupted them. Deeks turned away from her, answering the phone.

'Callen. Yep, no sounds good. Nothing's going on here anyway. Yeah will report back to Ops before heading home. You too mate, catch you on Monday.' Kensi watched Deeks closely as she listened in to one side of the conversation.

'Well,' Deeks said as he returned the phone to his pocket, pulling the seatbelt across his shoulder. 'Seems Hetty's been able to convince Granger this was a ridiculous idea. We've gotta report to ops then you can drop me home.'

_You can drop me home_. Kensi knew she was in trouble hearing that. It had been weeks since She'd spent a night alone.

She simply nodded at his request before turning the engine on.

...

When Kensi had dropped Deeks off after their briefing at Ops, he'd given her a light kiss of the cheek before bidding her goodnight and heading indoors. Thanks to the kiss she knew things would be okay between them. He was Deeks' after all. He would forgive and move on. Kensi therefore couldn't understand why she still felt so uncomfortable about the whole situation. Sighing, she pulled down the covers and hopped out of bed, collecting her hoodie, mobile phone and car keys on the way.

...

Deeks' slumber was interrupted by the chiming of his phone, signalling an incoming call.

'Kens?' He answered, exhaustion clear in his voice.

'Can you let me in please, it's freezing out here.'

'Let you in? What, where are you?' In his sleep ridden state, Deeks was left extremely confused.

'Out the front of your place.' She deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for her to be waiting outside his apartment in the wee hours of the morning.

'Hang ten. I'm getting out of bed.'

Deeks stretched out his muscles, accidently kicking Monty who lay at the base of his bed causing him to whine in complaint. 'Sorry bud. Someone's got a booty call.' He chuckled at his own joke before finally removing himself from the bed and making his way to the door.

'Hey there.' He greeted Kensi, opening the door wide so she could step in out of the cold. She strode several steps past him, stopping in the lounge room and turning to face him before diving into one hell of a question.

'Do you really want to have a baby with me?'

Wow. What on earth did he say to that? After thinking it over for a moment he came to the conclusion honesty was the best policy in this case.

'If that's something you want, then one day, yeah?'

She stood there awkwardly for a minute as she thought about what to say. Deeks cautiously approached her, unsure of what to do. 'Kens?' He asked gently.

Finally she looked up at him, eyes reflecting the moonlight which illuminated the lounge room.

'You know I love you right?'

There, she'd said it. Those words that had been pestering her for the last couple of months were finally out there.

'I know Kensi.' Deeks took hold of hands swinging them gently as a dopey grin spread across his face. 'It's nice to hear you say it though.' He admitted.

Kensi smiled sweetly before suddenly turning fairly serious again.

'You haven't exactly said it either.' She voiced her realisation.

'I guess I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable.' Deeks admitted. 'But now that you've said it...'

Kensi tugged on his hands, pulling him onto the couch where she collapsed beside him.

'I love you Kens. Have for a while now.' She leant into him as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She bought her own arms up to cover his which were folded just below her breasts. 'And look I'm not going to go out and make any promises that we have a future together or that we'll have two boys and a little girl living in a house by the beach with a big backyard. But I'm not going to lie to you and say the thought hasn't crossed my mind either.'

She chuckled softly, looking out into the darkness that surrounded them.

'Two boys and a girl huh? Yeah you haven't thought about it much.'

'Well daddy's going to need a little girl to spoil.' He grinned.

'Ha, right. And what happened to your five kids plan.'

'Well obviously I'd be happy to have five but I figure you're going to force me to have the snip at some stage.'

She stiffened slightly at that comment.

'Okay, wow.'

'I should probably shut up now hey?' Deeks laughed nervously.

She softly pinched his arm before agreeing.

'Yeah, that might be a good idea.'

They sat in comfortable silence for another few moments before Deeks heard the sound of Kensi's converse been kicked off and sock clad feet came to rest on the end of his couch. Deeks shifted his body so that she lay between his legs, her head on his chest, as he rested his own on the arm rest of the couch.

'You going to fall asleep on me there sugar bear?'

'I'm tired.' She mumbled her complaint into his chest, swatting him playfully.

Deeks pulled the doona which was thrown over the back of his couch over his slumbering partner.

'Well just so you know, if I get a crank in my neck from this you'll be massaging it out in the morning.'

'Stop being such a baby Deeks.' She grumbled.

'But you love babies.'

'I give up. I'm going to sleep.' Kensi shut her eyes, the subtle movement of Deeks chest expanding with each breath, lulling her quickly to sleep.

'Love you.' Deeks whispered in response before a quiet snore sounded from his partner.


	21. The couples date

**Another Friday Night spent with our favourite pair :) If you want to know more about 'Maya' she also appear in Chapters 8&9. Disclaimer still stands. Enjoy!**

Quite snores echoed throughout the room where bare legs were tangled under the sheets, naked torso's pressed up against each other. Deeks subconsciously nuzzled further into his partners chest as a soft buzzing noise slowly bought him out of slumber. Realising the annoying sound was coming from his phone, the shaggy detective gently removed himself from his partners arms, leaving her to cuddle up to a pillow as his hand clumsily searched for the phone sitting on his nightstand. Finally grasping it, Deeks forced himself to open his eyes as he took the call.

'Hello?' he whispered, voice still husky from sleep and the previous night.

'Um hi?' A confused female's voice rang in his ear.

Deeks cringed, waiting for his unknown caller to continue. When she didn't he decided to speak.

'Ah sorry who is this?' He asked slightly more awake.

'Maya.'

Maya, that name did ring a bell but he couldn't place it. There was no way it'd been one of the women he'd shared his bed with before Kensi. Those kinds of sleepovers had ended almost a year ago.

'Oh um okay? Do I know you?' He now rested on his stomach, the sheet still covering from the dip in his back down as he balanced on his elbow's, phone pressed to his ear.

'I doubt it, do I know you?'

'Uh, well you called me so ...' He continued whispering not wanting to wake Kensi

'Well I actually thought I was calling a Kensi Blye. Have I got the wrong number?'

'Oh.' Deeks pulled the phone away from his ear, studying the object as a sense of dread washed over him. Looking across he found Kensi asleep on her back, arms above her head, tucked under the pillow, lacy blue bra on display along with her taught stomach. She was going to kill him.

'Hello?' Maya's confused voice caught his attention.

'Sorry what your name again?' He asked, slowly sitting up, planning to take this conversation much, much further away from Kensi. If she found out he'd accidently picked up her phone, there'd be one hell of a price to pay.

'Maya.'

And just like that it clicked.

'Your Kensi's friend that came to LA that time.' He exclaimed, proud of his memory and momentarily forgetting he still sat on the edge of the bed his partner slept in.

'Mrhhmmm.' A groan came from said partner. Deeks chastised himself for speaking so loud and went to move off the bed, only to realise Kensi's arm was now wrapped low around his waist. So low in fact that it was uncomfortably close to his...

'Ah yeah? And who are you?' Maya asked, clearly still having no idea who she was speaking to. Deeks turned to see Kensi's eyes still shut and decided it was best to stay put and just keep his voice down.

'Oh sorry. You probably don't remember me,' Deeks apologised to Maya. 'My names Marty Deeks.'

Realisation and excitement even resonated in Maya's tone. 'Of course! Marty Deeks huh? How's it going?'

At that very moment Kensi's hand unintentionally slipped even lower. It was harmless really, but when it came to Kensi, his brain, and sexual organs were a mess. Everything she did was bloody arousing and with memories of the previous night still prevalent in his mind, he was quickly losing control. Not good. Especially not with Maya on the phone.

'Ah, not too bad thanks, yourself?' He replied quickly, trying not to sounds as though his girl had her hand casually resting on his male anatomy.

'Oh my God are you kidding me!' Maya exclaimed in almost a squeal effectively brining Deeks' thoughts away from Kensi and to the ringing in his ears. 'Deeks if I'm interrupting something you can tell me to piss off. I can't believe you two have actually got your act together!'

'Wait, what?' Deeks leapt off the bed, no longer concerned about waking Kensi 'we're not, we...'

'Deeks don't try that on me. I've seen enough aroused men in my time to know you're trying to keep control. Besides it really is the only reasonable explanation as to why you'd be answering her phone this early in the morning.'

He had zip.

Zero.

Nothing.

Deeks looked back over to the bed to find Kensi now sitting up with the sheets wrapped around her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes like a small child, looking awfully confused and adorable. 'Ah here's Kensi!' Deeks rambled off into the phone before thrusting it into Kensi's face and heading to the bathroom.

...

Deeks returned from the bathroom almost half an hour later after calming down and freshening up with a shower. He was surprised to find Kensi still wrapped in his bed sheets sitting at the small dining table happily chatting and laughing into her phone. Maya sure knew how to talk it seemed.

Deciding to leave her in peace, Deeks made his way into the kitchen planning to cook them up some breakfast. Before he could even get the bacon started however slender olive arms were once again wrapped around his waist, soft lips peppering his neck with kisses.

'Ah morning Kens?' Deeks had expected her to be furious with him. He'd answered her phone, spilt on their relationship and then chucked the phone at her before leaving. Instead here she was being sexy as all hell.

'You are such an idiot you know that?' She chuckled into his neck.

'Hey it's not my fault your phone was on my nightstand or that Maya was calling at bloody six in the morning!' Deeks turned in her arms, deciding breakfast could wait for now.

'Maya's a morning person. So am I normally...'

'Yeah, just not after a night of...' Deeks lent down gently kissing the tip of her nose before looking back up, smiling wickedly. 'Fun.'

Kensi responded with a sly smirk of her own. 'May is back in town next week, wants all four of us to go for drinks Friday night.'

'Four of us?'

'Apparently he is exceptionally good in bed.'

Deeks held onto her shoulders, stepping backwards taking in the look of innocence plastered on her face.

'You didn't...' He began watching her face closely. 'Tell Maya about Kensi and Deeks sexy time did you?'

Kensi just raised her eyebrows at him.

'Really Kens? First Nell and now Maya?'

'Calm down Deeks.' Kensi patted his chest before pulling him in close to her again. 'I didn't tell Maya anything. Apparently you told her everything she needs to know.'

'Oh.'

'What did you tell her by the way?'

Deeks let off an awkward chuckle. 'It's not necessarily what I said, its more about how I said it.'

Kensi offered him a confused smile. 'Please do explain.'

'Well, uh let's just say I was struggling to, um, keep control when your hand came to rest in a certain area.'

'Oh really?' There was a dangerous gleam in Kensi's eyes. 'That area wouldn't be somewhere around here now would it?' Kensi let her fingers dip into the top of his track pants, slowly trailing down.

'Urghh Kens.' He growled. 'Go much further and we're going back to the bedroom.'

'Who said I wanted to be anywhere else?'

...

Friday night was upon them quickly. Kensi was excited to meet up with Maya again after not seeing her for several months. Deeks was also anticipating a good night, knowing how wild the two girls could be when they met up.

The couples had met at a small bar in downtown LA and were happily enjoying their drinks together along with some friendly chit chat. Of course Maya had squeezed every last drop of information out of the partner's right from who'd made the first step, to what they'd been up to before she'd called. Thankfully with a few drinks under his belt, the conversation had been a whole lot less awkward for Deeks then he'd otherwise expected. Maya's new man seemed like a decent bloke and Deeks was finding the whole couples outing really enjoyable. It was something he'd not done very often in the past, but with Kensi by his side, he'd be more than happy to do it again in the future. It seemed Maya had the same idea.

'Isn't this great!' She exclaimed, downing the last of her cocktail. 'You two lovebirds, me and Lucas, just hanging out. I think I'm going to have to come to town more often!'

'I don't know if Kensi here could handle many more of your visits.' Deeks pointed out, chuckling at his partner who was slowly moving past the tipsy point towards the drunken mess state as she tried to keep up with Maya.

'Hey!' Kensi threw a punch in his direction, hitting him square on the shoulder, leaving Deeks in a fair bit of pain.

'Mate, if your girl can hit you that good then she can't be that far gone.' Lucas chuckled at the pair.

'Oh no.' Deeks shook his head disagreeing with Lucas. 'This one here has had years of practice, she could be passed out and still throw a punch like that.'

'You know what Kens.' Maya interrupted the boys. 'I think it's time we went for a dance.'

'Oh I like your thinking. See you boys soon.' Kensi gave Deeks a sweet smile, sliding seductively over his lap as she made her way out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

'That girl is going to be the death of me I swear.' Deeks commented, watching Kensi and Maya sashay to the dance floor.

...

After several hours had past, Kensi and Deeks finally bid Lucas and Maya goodnight. Realising they were not so far away from Kensi's place, they decided to walk home rather than paying for a cab. The cab money could just be spent on a visit to Macca's instead, Kensi had decided. Deeks personally couldn't understand how one of those horrible cheese burgers was at all appealing but if that was what his girl wanted, well who was he to refuse her.

Even a soda, fries and burger had little effect on Kensi's soberness. As the partners made their way out of McDonalds and around the corner, Kensi came to a sudden halt turning to look up at Deeks.

'Gosh these heels are killing me.' Kensi stated, looking down at the bright purple wedges she wore.

'You could always take them off?' Deeks pointed out.

'Yeah and walk barefoot down the dirty streets. I doubt I'd make it ten meters without stepping on a syringe or nail or something.'

'Well then maybe I'll just have to carry you?' Deeks suggested. He wasn't exactly sober either at this point; otherwise a suggestion as such to Kens would have never been made.

'Carry me? Yeah, no thanks.' Kensi shook off the idea as though it was ridiculous. She wasn't going to let some man – even Deeks carry her bridal style down the street in his arms.

'Okay.' Deeks agreed bending down to undo the straps on heels. 'How about a piggyback ride then?'

Kensi laughed her wicked cackle before stepping out of her shoes and into Deeks' arms, kissing him passionately on the lips. 'God I love you.' She exclaimed as he broke off the kiss, still aware they were in a public place.

'Just get on.' Deeks laughed at his excitable partner, signalling for her to jump on his back.

...

Little did the partners know that one very familiar face had seen their public display of affection from behind a glass window of the McDonalds restaurant where he sat with a soda, red headed companion and old school Gameboy.

'No.' Eric sat wide eyed, staring as the junior agent and detective disappeared from view, Kensi on Deeks' back. 'Nell did you just see that?' He exclaimed.

Nell offered him a sympathetic smile. 'Yeah I know.' She admitted.

Eric took a long sip of his soda before looking towards his friend. 'Wait, you know!'

'Yeah Eric I know.'

'For how long?' He asked totally bewildered by the situation.

'A few months I guess.' Nell sighed, giving Eric's hand a comforting pat. 'I know this is kind of a shock but you can't tell anyone okay?'

That earned Nell a confused look. 'What why?'

'I don't really know.' Nell said. 'They just want to keep it to themselves for a while or something. Just promise me you'll keep this secret okay? Please.'

'Okay I guess so. But still this is just so weird, yet kind of not.'

Nell let out a relieved chuckle. 'I know right. Gosh I'm so glad I'm not the only one keeping this a secret now.'

'Does Hetty know?'

'Hetty always knows.'

**360 reviews! BOOM! That's an entire circle. Who knew you guys could be that awesome! Keep them coming ;) Much thanks to you all :D Hope you all enjoyed Maya's return :)**


	22. The Photo

**Kensi and Deeks spending another Friday night with you! (Disclaimer still stands) **

'Psst'

The tapping of Kensi's boots against the tiled floors of the OSP's hallway came to an abrupt halt as someone's hushed voice called for her. Only two people in the entire building would be this, well childish. Either Eric or Deeks were calling her and her money was on the latter.

'Pssst Kens, over here.' A tan muscular arm shot out, taking hold of her wrist and dragging her into the small archive room.

He stood flat against the wall a goofy grin on his face.

'What?' Kensi asked, bemused by her partner's antics.

'I just felt like been stealthy.' He answered cheekily.

Kensi just stood there, arms folded across her body shaking her head.

'Remind me again why I love you?'

'Well...' The smug grin on Deeks' face told Kensi he was about to have a blast with her rhetorical question. She cut him off before he could get the ball rolling.

'Deeks.' She warned. 'Did you want something or were you just acting like a ten year old for fun?'

Deeks pouted at her before pushing off the wall, moving to sit on the filling cabinet.

'I was just wondering if you got the text.' He asked casually, squeezing the phone out of his front pocket, searching for his most recent text message.

'What text?' Kensi questioned, slightly curious but mostly just exasperated.

'The one from your mum.' Deeks answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'She invited us for dinner Friday night.'

'Oh, um I haven't checked.' Kensi's brow furrowed in concentration as she read through her mothers message. 'Wait how does my mum even have your number?'

'I assumed you gave it to her?'

'No.'

'Hmm very strange.' Deeks replied, donning a British accent. 'This sounds like a case for one Detective Marty Deeks.'

The look on Kensi's face was one of bewilderment. 'What is with you today? Did someone drug your lunch?'

'Not possible. I haven't had lunch yet. But I am heading to the rec room to reheat some leftover pizza right now if you care to join milady?' After a quick surveillance of the area, Deeks leapt off the cabinet, grabbing Kensi's hand and giving it a quick kiss in a rather gentlemanly manner before heading towards the rec room.

'I shot gun the meat lovers! '

...

After lunch the two partners made their way back to the bullpen only to find Eric sitting in Callen's Desk deeply engrossed in some technological gadget he held in his hands.

'Eric.' Kensi attempted to grab the tech's attention. It was odd to find him hanging about the bullpen by himself.

'Eric?' Deeks tried again.

'Huh? Oh sorry.' Eric quickly leapt out of Callen's seat as though the chair was on fire.

'What's up?' Kensi asked, raising an eyebrow in question when Eric didn't offer a reason for his presence in the bullpen.

'Oh right. Yeah. Kaleidoscope picked up your missing van.'

Deeks chuckled at his friend's embarrassment.

'Thank buddy.' He gave Eric a solid pat on the shoulder.

'How come you didn't come find us Eric?' Kensi asked. 'We could have left the minute you got a hit.'

'Ah no reason, just um, figured you guys would be busy doing stuff.'

'Doing stuff?' The partners shared a confused look.

'Yeah, you know, private stuff.'

'Right.' Deeks stalled out the word, watching Eric closely, trying to gauge what was going on.

Getting nervous under Deeks' watchful eye Eric quickly changed topics.

'I, um, I've sent the co ordinates to your GPS.'

'Thanks.'

Kensi quickly pulled her jacket off the office chair, collecting the car keys on the way through.

'Well that was weird.' She supplied as Deeks fell beside her, the pair making their way through the large wooden doors that led outdoors.

'Tell me about it.' Deeks agreed.

...

Friday night soon came round. The partners returned from work to Deeks place where they bustled about getting ready for their evening with Mrs Feldman. While the partners still lived separately, each spending the occasional night alone, Kensi found it rather easy to assemble an outfit from the 'mess' she'd left behind at Deeks' over the past months.

Dressed in a deep blue, strapless jumpsuit, a pair of slim black thongs, hair pulled back, Kensi made her way into Deeks' bathroom as she put in her silver earrings.

'You almost ready to go?' She asked Deeks as she opened the door of the bathroom, revealing her partner, currently headless thanks to the shirt he'd half pulled over his head.

'Give me a sec.'

'We're going to be late Deeks.' She scolded.

Deeks managed to get the shirt over his wet hair, turning to look at Kensi who stood leaning against the bathrooms doorframe.

'Well that is just unfair.' He commented, eyes roaming her body.

'What?'

'You're not even at your own place, yet you still manage to look like that after fifteen minutes.'

'Um thanks, I guess?' A small grin spread on Kensi's face.

'I'm just don't get how it can only take you fifteen minutes to transform from miss ever practical yet still smoking hot 'work Kensi' to 'words cannot describe how gorgeous you look' Kensi, while I spend half an hour getting ready and look, well like this!' Deeks continued to babble.

'I dunno Deeks, maybe it has something to do with the fact you spent twenty minutes singing in the shower?'

'I can't help it if my voice sounds amazing.'

Kensi let out a chuckle before turning on her heels and heading towards the front door.

'Go get a bottle of wine, I'll meet you in the car okay?' She called over her shoulder.

'Yes Sugar bear.'

'And no stupid nickname tonight.'

'I know you secretly love them.'

'Deeks.' He heard the front door click open.

'Fine,' He shouted. 'But only because I love you.'

...

The partners arrived at Julia's place almost fifteen minutes later. Moments after knocking on the door, Julia greeted the partners, a large smile on her face.

'Hello! Kensi sweetheart it's so good to see you.' She welcomed her daughter into a hug. 'You too Marty,' the detective gave her a peck on the cheek. 'I can't believe I haven't seen the two of you together since your first date.'

'It's good to finally catch up Julia.'

'So how have you two been?' Kensi's mum ushered the pair into the kitchen, accepting the bottle of wine from Deeks. 'Keeping well?'

'We're good mum, thanks.' Kensi answered for the two of them, perching herself on one of stools by the kitchen counter.

'Don't worry Julia, I've been keeping her out of trouble.' Deeks joked, playfully squeezing Kensi's shoulders as he stood behind her.

'Ha, more like the other way round don't you think.' Kensi countered.

'Kensi Blye, how dare you insinuate I've been misbehaving.'

'Don't worry Marty,' Julia let out a laugh. 'I know what trouble this one can be. I'm on your side for this.'

'Jee thanks mum.' Kensi rolled her eyes.

'Now if you two are hungry dinners ready so I suggest we eat.' Julia announced, collecting a pair of oven mitts.

'Ooo goodie, I'm starving.' Kensi announced, peering across the bench, trying to catch a glimpse of what her mother had in the oven.

'Has she always been a bottomless pit Julia?' Deeks asked.

'You bet.'

'Wow she must of cost you a fortune in grocery bills.'

'That and the bandaid expenses. She had a real knack for getting knocked about, bloody daredevil this one.'

'Mum!' Kensi exclaimed, quickly becoming embarrassed. Her mother and Deeks were not a good combination.

'It's probably the reason we only had one child, we couldn't afford another one!' Julia joked.

'Oh my gosh mum!'

Deeks was finding the whole situation extremely amusing and playfully jabbed his elbow into Kensi's side.

'You gotta love her, don't ya?'

Kensi simply rolled her eyes at the pair.

'How about we eat?'

...

Tummies were very quickly satisfied as they were filled with homemade bacon and egg pie along with a delicious Pavlova for dessert.

'That was so good. Thanks mum.' Kensi lent back in her seat, hands resting on her full stomach.

'No worries honey.'

'Mmm if I wasn't so full I'd be going back for fourths and fifths.' Deeks agreed.

'Well I think we managed to polish it all off so unfortunately I can't give you any leftovers to take home.' Julia chuckled. 'Now if you could just pass your bowl over here I'll go stack them in the dishwasher.'

'Don't be ridiculous Julia, you cooked! The least I can do is the dishes.' Deeks remarked, playing the perfect houseguest.

'No, no, no. Don't be silly.' Julia waved his help away.

'I'm actually really quite good at it aren't I Kens.' Deeks commented refusing to let Julia do the washing up.

'He kind of is.' Kensi agreed.

'Oh okay,' Julia gave in. 'Thank you Marty.'

'No problemo.'

Deeks collected the rest of the bowls and spoons before heading into the kitchen. Kensi was left sitting at the table with her mother.

'Oh actually Kens I have some bits and pieces I wanted to give you that I found cleaning out the spare room.' Julia suddenly remembered.

'Oh okay sure?' Kensi wasn't really sure what her mother could possibly have for her.

'There in the lounge room if you wanted to come take a look.'

The two women left the dining table and made their way to the lounge. Sitting on the coffee table was a stack of photo albums.

'I found some of your old photos. There's so many of them, I thought you might like to take some home with you to keep.' Kensi's mother explained, motioning towards the albums.

'Oh wow, gosh mum,' Kensi seated herself on the couch, pulling an album into her lap. 'How old am I in these.'

'I'd say that was about four or five, right when you were going through your horse obsession.'

'Haha, right.' Kensi flicked through the pages, noting that she did indeed have a thing for horses at that stage in her life.

Suddenly a males voice came from behind them.

'What are you two up to in here?' Deeks asked, making his way towards the pair, resting on the couches arm rest beside Kensi.

'Oh Marty you're gonna love this. I found baby pictures of Kens!'

'Awesome, I've always wondered what New Kid on the Block Kensi looked like.'

Kensi shook her head. Deeks was about to gain enough material for a lifetimes worth of teasing.

'Hah well unfortunately for you Deeks, these were from my horse phase.'

'Oh I've gotta see these!'

...

After much teasing about Kensi's obsession with horses and gushing over cute little Kensi, the trio were interrupted by the shrill of someone's ringtone.

'Sorry guys, that's my phone.' Julia apologised, getting up to take the call. 'I better take this. I won't be a moment.'

Deeks and Kensi were left to look through the photos by themselves. After finishing the first album, the pair moved onto another pile of photos.

Flicking open the album, Kensi suddenly became quite, her finger caressing the picture that stood in the middle of the page. While Deeks didn't recognise the person who stood beside a young Kensi, old beat up car behind them, he had a fair idea who it was.

'Kens is that your...' He asked her softly, words dying out at the end.

'Yeah.' She replied, eyes never leaving the image. 'That's my dad.' A weak smile graced her face. 'He bought that old car and we did it up together. The old bomb survived another ten years before it carked it.'

She flipped the page over only to find a loose photo. The image was of a new born Kensi, held in the arms of a new father, beaming with pride down at his daughter.

A soft whimper escaped her mouth and tears clouded her eyes.

'Kens.' Deeks lay a warm hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' Kensi tore her away from the image, looking up at Deeks. 'I shouldn't, it's just,' a lone tear escaped rolling down her cheek. Deeks ever so softly lent down wiping it away with the pad of his thumb.

With his gentleness she let the tears silently flow down her cheeks. 'I miss him Deeks.' She admitted in a whisper.

'Hey, shhh, come here.' Deeks beckoned, sliding down next to her, pulling her into his warm embrace. She stayed there for a moment, wrapped in his arms as she gained control.

Pulling away from him, she straightened herself up, wiping the remaining tears away. 'God, look at me. I'm such a mess. I know he died years ago it's just I haven't seen these photos in such a long time. I'm sorry Deeks.'

'Hey, stop that.' Deeks cautioned gently, rubbing slow circles on her back. 'Apologise one more time and I'll have to call you sugar bear in front of your mother.'

His attempt to lighten the mood was successful as Kensi began to laugh, a smile returning to her face.

After a moment of peaceful silence between them, Deeks became serious again.

'Hey Kens,'

'Yeah?'

'You know what I'd really like?' He grabbed hold of her hands, his fingers intertwining with hers.

'Hmm?' Kensi asked, staring down at their joined fingers.

'If one day, you could tell me some stories about you and your dad, since I, you know, didn't exactly have a normal upbringing and stuff.' He looked up to meet her gaze. 'I think I'd really like that.'

She offered him a smile, gently squeezing his hands.

'I think I'd like that too.' She admitted.

Deeks lent in for a quick kiss before pulling back.

'I have a feeling your mum's probably finished on the phone, we should we go see what she's up too.'

'Yeah.' Kensi agreed. 'And then can we head home? I'm exhausted.'

...

'Is everything alright?' Julia asked noticing the shine in her daughter's eyes. She'd finished on the phone five minutes ago but decided not to intrude on the pair, realising Deeks had been comforting her daughter.

'Everything's good.' Deeks replied.

'More than good,' Kensi agreed, taking Deeks' hand in hers. 'But I think we're going to head off now mum.'

Julia smiled at the pair. She was so thankful that her daughter had found love. Hopefully there'd be some grandchildren thrown into the mix at some stage too.

'No worries. Thank you both for coming.'

'No, thank you for the delicious meal!' Deeks exclaimed.

'Anytime Marty dear.' The trio made their way out to Kensi's SUV. 'You take care of my girl now won't you?' Julia asked, giving Deeks a quick hug goodbye.

'Always.' He promised. 'See you soon yes?'

'Please.'

'Love you mum.' Kensi gave her mother one final hug before getting into the driver's seat.

'I love you too sweet heart.'

**Wow that was a long one...sorry about that. This chapter kind of just got away from me. I didn't plan on it moving down the path it did but after a friends father passed away last week I kind of felt the need to write this. I hope it was okay for you all.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I haven't gotten around to personally thanking everyone who commented on the last chapter yet (sorry!) But I really am grateful for each and every review I recieve along with favourites and follows. YOU REALLY ARE ALL CHAMPS!**


	23. The Birthday

**It's a big one! (about 2,909 to be precise) Disclaimer still exists. I hope you enjoy!**

'Owww, Shit. Kensiiii.' The whine of his voice wafted from the pantry into the bedroom where Kensi was still slowly forcing herself to get out of bed. She begrudgingly kicked off the blankets, and trudged towards his voice, pausing momentarily as she said hello to the wagging tail that greeted her halfway. She came to a standstill, look of amusement plastered all over her face when she finally found him, holding his barefoot, hopping up and down in pain.

'Poor baby. What happened?' She asked sarcastically.

Deeks' attention was drawn away from his throbbing toe as his eyes met Kensi's perfectly toned legs, one of his old t-shirts the only thing covering her bare skin. Her curls flew in all directions thanks to the long night's sleep, and there was that ever prominent smirk gracing her face. Seriously life couldn't get better than this.

'Don't' think that just because you look smoking hot right now, you can get away with this.' He pouted his lips, pointing down at his toe.

Kensi feigned innocence but Deeks wasn't going to let it go.

'Kennnns.' He drew out her name, standing now on two feet with his arms folded across his chest. 'What the frick are your photo albums doing on the floor of my pantry?'

She stood silent for a moment before mimicking his stance, her arms folding across her body.

'Oh, I needed a place to put them.'

Deeks raised his eyebrow. 'Yeah okay, but the floor of my pantry? Really? I just stubbed my toe and it really hurt.'

Kensi stepped towards him, looking almost concerned.

'Oh I'm so sorry.' She apologized, voice dripping with sarcasm as she ran a finger smoothly down his arm. 'Do you want me to kiss it better?'

If she wanted to play this game, well he wasn't going to get left behind.

'Yeah that would be great.' He lifted his foot, making sure it brushed against her calf.

Kensi rolled her eyes, stepping away from his foot. 'Piss off Deeks,' she failed to make her tone even slightly harsh. 'I'm not kissing your toe.'

'Fine, but can you at least move the photos?'

'Fine, where do you want me to put them? They seemed out of the way here.'

Deeks had to laugh at that. Of course they were out of the way...for her. It wasn't like she made a daily trip into the depths of his walk in pantry. Everything she used on a regular basis seemed to have congregated at the front.

'Yeah that's because you never go into the pantry princess. I've almost tripped over them at least three times this week.'

Kensi looked honestly surprised.

'Sorry. I'll just take them home.' She stepped towards him, planning to pick up her albums. Deeks however wrapped his fingers around her arm, effectively halting her movements.

'That's a terrible idea.'

The look on her face morphed into confusion.

'What? Why?'

'They'll just get lost.' Deeks' hand moved from her arm, coming to rest on her lower back as he guided her out of the pantry. 'You know what, maybe I need to like clear out a shelf for you or something.' He suggested casually.

It was hard to really think straight when his hand rested so low on her back but as far as Kensi could see there'd be no harm in making her residence at Deeks' a little more permanent.

'Um, okay. I guess that makes sense.'

'Actually,' Deeks continued glad to see she wasn't closing off. 'Maybe I need to clear out a whole bunch of draws. I mean your clothes are lying all over my bedroom floor.'

'Deeks.' Kensi warned, not approving of the undertone which suggested she was responsible to any mess around his place.

'Not to mention the fact that I keep finding your underwear in my socks draw.'

'And you have a problem with that?' She asked coolly, twisting so that she stood facing him, bodies only inches apart.

'Not at all.' He replied with one hundred percent certainty. 'I'm just saying it make sense if you have a place to keep your stuff since you spend so much time with me and Monty. In fact a set of draws could be the perfect birthday present.'

'Deeks I've already said I don't want anything.'

Kensi had never been much of a birthday girl. It had been many years since she'd enjoyed being the centre of attention and she'd so often received gifts she didn't want or need. It just didn't make sense to her that people would spend their money on something she'd probably have to return simply because she was one year closer to, well death if you thought about it. She knew Deeks probably wanted to spoil her given his constant optimistic outlook but she wasn't about to change her stance on the whole celebration thing. All she wanted was a nice quiet evening with her man.

'Don't worry princess I heard you loud a clear the first time.' From the soft smile on his face, Kensi knew she could trust him to fulfil her wishes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he continued to speak. 'All your getting for your birthday is a nice home cooked meal, a trip to your favourite dessert bar, a walk along the beach and a romantic screening of Titanic in Marty's humble adobe.' His pulled her in tight against his body before whispering in her ear. 'And possibly dessert round two if you're up for it.' His hands began to drift, caressing her sides. 'Catch my drift?'

...

'Happy birthday dear Kensalina, Happy birthday too youuuu.' Kensi groaned as she groped for her partners pillow, flinging it in his general direction. She couldn't help the almost goofy grin that inched across her face.

Deeks dodged the incoming weapon, walking over to Kensi, perching himself on the edge of the bed. 'Wakey, wakey sunshine.'

In protest Kensi closed her eyes, refusing to move. Deeks reacted by spreading over the top of her, thick doona separating her pyjama clad body from his which donned a white t-shirt and jeans. He lent down, nose rubbing against hers. As Kensi's eyes fluttered opened once more, he placed a light kiss on her smile.

'Did you enjoy your alarm clock?' He asked, as the pad of his thumb gently caressed her cheekbone.

'Not so much. The pitch was awful.'

'Oh how you wound me.'

Kensi managed to extricate her arms from underneath the doona, bringing her hands to rest in the shaggy man's golden locks.

'What time is it?' She asked seductively, pulling his head down, pressing her lips to his jaw bone.

'Unfortunately time for you to get ready for work.' Deeks groaned as her lips continued their assault. 'Kens, if we're late, the blames on you.'

'Okay, okay.' She sighed, letting go of him as he sat up, essentially straddling her.

'Tonight?' He asked

'Definitely.'

Pleased with her answer, Deeks removed himself from the bed, offering her his hand as she finally sat up. 'Get changed, I'll meet you in the kitchen.'

Kensi did as she was told, quickly preparing for work, before making her way towards the kitchen, ready for breakfast.

On the bench her usual bowl of sugary cereal and breakfast juice sat waiting for her. She took a seat on the stool munching away happily. Deeks had respected her resentment of birthdays. There was no huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes, no massive declaration of love or huge gifts waiting for her. He was keeping it simple – waking her with his god awful singing voice which she loved and preparing her daily breakfast for her. It was beyond sweet and Kensi loved him for it.

Not long after Kensi had begun eating, Deeks made his way into the kitchen.

'You're the best, you know that?' She told him, mouth full of food.

Deeks replied with a nervous chuckle.

'Hey Kens, look I know you're not a big birthday person, and you really didn't want any gifts or anything but I saw this the other day and it just had your name written all over it.' He pulled out a small black box, placing it on the counter in front of her breakfast.

Studying the box Kensi froze. She quickly reached the conclusion that Deeks had bought her some form of expensive jewellery. She severely hoped he knew her tastes otherwise thing would get awkward very quickly. Damn it. This was why she hated birthdays.

Deeks sighed, maybe he had made the wrong move. Finally after what felt like forever to him, her eyes parted from the little black box.

'You really shouldn't have but thanks?' She offered weakly, trying to sound cheery. She slowly opened the lid, revealing what was inside.

Much to Deeks' surprise, her smile began to grow, her cheeks tinging a pale pink in happiness.

'How did you...wow...'

'Sometimes you are very easy to read Agent Blye and walking past that jewellery store last week was one of those occasions. I wouldn't have bought you anything unless I was one hundred percent sure it was something you wanted.'

'Thank you Deeks.' She pulled the object out of the box, allowing Deeks to place it on her wrist.

'My pleasure.' He replied with such sincerity in his voice that Kensi just had to pull him across the bench for a sweet kiss.

Breaking from the kiss Deeks straightened up before grabbing Kensi's wrist and analysing the birthday gift.

'Your new watch suggests it's time we got cracking.'

...

Kensi and Deeks bustled into the OSP only five minutes late.

'Busy morning?' Callen asked, smirking at Kensi who collapsed in the chair behind her desk.

'No.' She growled sliding into the role of an angry partner. 'My lift was late.' She pointed her finger at Deeks, clearly unhappy.

Sam watched the pair highly amused. Callen's focus however was on the item around Kensi's wrist.

'New watch Kens?' He asked.

'Huh, oh yeah. You like it?' Kensi held her wrist out to him, proudly displaying her watch to the team.

'Yeah that's real nice.' Callen agreed, taking Kensi's wrist in his hand, analysing the watch with great interest.

'What was wrong with your old one?' The ever practical Sam asked.

'Oh nothing, I just felt like a change.'

'So you bought the watch yourself then?' Callen asked, eyebrows raised sceptically.

'Yeah. Why would someone buy me a watch?' Kensi questioned, attempting to keep the panic out of her voice. 'They're not exactly cheap.'

'Oh I dunno.' Callen replied causally. 'Maybe because it's your birthday.'

Kensi looked back and forth between the older pair. 'I'm impressed. How did you guys manage to remember that?'

'Not going to lie, we may have had a visit from Nell this morning.' Callen admitted, bringing Kensi in for a quick hug. 'Happy birthday Kens.'

'Thanks G.'

'Yeah, Happy Birthday.' Sam added, getting up from his desk, also embracing Kensi in a hug.

'She not getting a hug from you Deeks?' Callen asked the detective who sat at his desk, smug grin on his face as he watched his girl awkwardly hug the hulk (aka Sam).

'I already wished her a happy birthday.' Deeks replied vaguely.

'It's true.' Kensi confirmed, returning to her seat.

'Did you get mountain full of donuts again?' Sam asked Kensi, recalling the gift Deeks had presented her with last birthday. 'Or did you get something a little healthier?'

'I...'

'Kensi and I are celebrating with drinks tonight.' Deeks cut in, saving Kensi from whatever awful lie was about to pop out of her mouth.

'We are?' Kensi asked.

'I'm buying.'

'I guess we are then.'

'Sounds like the perfect end to the working week.' Sam commented. 'Where were you thinking Deeks? O'Reily's is always good fun.'

'Um, yep, I guess.' Deeks really had no intentions of taking Kensi to the pub to celebrate; the plan had been a homemade meal. He was beginning to think his cover story might have been a dangerous choice.

'Well what say we buy our lovely teammate a few birthday drinks as well G?'

'I'm in.' Callen agreed eagerly.

Deeks cringed. Maybe his famous fettuccini carbonara would have to wait till tomorrow night.

...

That evening the team sat gathered around a booth, drinks flowing as easily as the banter. It went without saying that Eric and Nell had also been invited to the celebration and while a night out with the team hadn't been Kensi or Deeks' first preference, they were both thoroughly enjoying themselves.

'A toast to Kensi.' Eric exclaimed lifting his beer in the air.

The team lifted their drinks in celebration.

'Well as good as tonight's been, I better head home before Michelle hunts me down.' Sam joked, his bellowing laugh sounding across the bar. 'You with me G?'

'Splitting the cabs cheaper so I think I'm going to say yes to that.' Callen answered, downing the last of his beer. 'See you guys Monday.'

'Thanks for coming guys.' Kensi replied. 'And thanks for the drinks.'

'No worries Kens.' Sam's heavy hand rested on her shoulder. 'Enjoy the rest of your night.'

'So what now?' Eric chimed up after the two senior agents walked out the door.

'Actually,' Nell piped up. 'I think we're going to head off as well.'

'We are?' Eric asked, disbelievingly.

'Yes Eric. I'm sure Deeks can take care of Kensi all by himself.' She gave Eric a pointed look.

'Oh right.' Eric finally caught on. 'Yes we will leave you two too it. Have a good night.'

Kensi and Deeks both offered Nell a grateful smile.

'Enjoy the rest of your night guys.' Deeks stood moving out of the booth so that Eric could get past.

'You are officially the best.' Kensi whispered to her female co-worker as she slid by.

'I've got your back.' Nell chuckled in reply. 'Enjoy the rest of your night huh?' She gave Kensi wink before the pair shared a hug.

'Happy birthday Kensi.' Eric sang out as he and Nell disappeared into the crowd.

'Well I guess that just leaves you and me.' Deeks said sliding towards Kensi.

'Do you know how hard it's been to keep my hands off you all night?' Kensi asked as she grabbed his hands in hers, their fingers intertwining.

'Those free drinks are clearly getting to your head.' Deeks chuckled.

'But that's okay 'cause you'll get me home safely.' Kensi's hands moved around his neck as though she was about to begin a slow dance with him in the middle of the bar. Deeks couldn't have cared less how silly they looked as she looked up at him with her deep brown eyes, full of what he now knew was desire.

'Your home or mine?' He asked cheekily, as his own arms came to rest around her waist.

'What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine.'

'I'm going to remember that next time you don't want to share the ice cream Kens.'

Kensi chose to ignore his comment. 'Let's go to yours tonight. I feel like snuggling with Monty.'

'You love my mutt don't you?'

'It's true I do.' It always warmed Deeks' heart to hear how fond Kensi was of his best mate.

'Anyone else you love?' He asked cheekily leaning down to kiss her on the nose.

...

Callen and Sam had been waiting at the cab rank for the past five minutes before Sam let out a groan of frustration.

'This is ridiculous G, we're going to be waiting here for an hour. Michelle is going to kill me.'

'We could always walk?'

'Yeah I think that might be the way to go.' Sam grumbled.

'Okay. But if we're walking I'm going to have to take a leak first.'

'Yeah, righteo.' Sam agreed as they made their way back into the pub. 'Let's make it quick though.'

The senior agent's had expected Kensi and Deeks to still be at the booth, sharing a couple of drinks together. Surprise however didn't begin to cover what they felt when they caught the pair standing in each other's arms.

'_Anyone else you love?' He asked cheekily, leaning down to kiss her on the nose._

'_Hmm, there is this one guy,' Kensi began, smiling up at him. 'His got shaggy hair, and he can't sing, but I dunno, there's something about him you know.'_

'_Maybe it has something to do with the fact his always feeding your sugar addiction?'_

'_Now you mention it. He is quite good at desserts.' _

_Kensi lent up on her tippy toes so she could whisper (or at least she thought she was whispering – alcohol did that too her sometimes) seductively in his ear. 'I could totally do with some of that promised dessert right now.'_

_Deeks let out a hearty chuckle. 'I'm taking you home.'_

_With that said, Deeks pulled out of her embrace, instead taking her hand in his as they walked out of the pub._

Sam and Callen ducked behind a booth, ensuring they were hidden from the younger pair.

'Wow. I knew something was bound to happen sooner or later, but that was not what I was expecting.' Callen frowned watching the pair leave. 'Should we confront them about it?' He asked turning to look at Sam.

'Now's not the right time G.'

'Yeah you're right.'

'Don't worry,' a smile spread across Sam's face. 'I think I have a game plan.'

**So I hope this chapter was alright...I did kind of rush it because I'm so keen to get writing the next chapter! It should be a lot of fun I hope...none of this typical big brother talks yet...I'm going to attempt something a little different I think :P**

**Thanks again for all the brilliant reviews :) Super dooper kind you guys are! To the guest reviewer who mentioned the Aussie twang in my stories - I am sorry that it puts you off and I will try work on it but as I am Aussie I guess I just don't even pick it up sometimes. Thanks for your other kind words though. Hope my Aussiness hasn't been putting many other off! **

**Cheers!**

**PS I'm not sure if this is the case in other places, but where I live, jewelry stores sell watches - so thats what I was going for there :P **


	24. The Set Up

**Okay this Friday Night is huge. Hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer still stands :)**

Monday morning Callen's team were stuck in the bullpen, typing away on their laptops, each searching for any possible lead on the most recent case. They'd been relatively quiet and focused for the first few hours, only the odd humming from Deeks and pencil flung in his direction had disturbed the peace and quiet. As it approached lunch Sam decided to take a small break. He rested back in his chair, eyes meeting with Callen's as they shared a knowing glance before he called across to Kensi.

'Hey Kensi,'

'Yeah?' She glanced over to Sam, anticipating a breakthrough in the case, something which might lead them away from the computer.

'Are you doing anything Friday night?'

Well that certainly was not what she'd been expecting. Not what Deeks was expecting either, it seemed as his head suddenly shot up from behind his own laptop screen out of interest. Kensi shared a confused glance with him before replying.

'Uh, no. Nothing planned. How come?' The tone of her voice hinted at her hesitation.

'Oh, well it's just that Michelle and I went out Saturday night and met up with a few of Michelle's old friends.' Sam answered casually. 'Met this guy named Steve, really nice bloke.'

It was Callen's turn to join the conversation, taking a jab at Sam with a smirk plastered across his face. 'Yeah, how did you describe him again Sam? Tall, handsome, charming? Anyone would think you wanted to date the guy!'

Deeks let out a hearty laugh before his eyebrows suddenly etched into a frown as realisation hit him.

'Woah, hold up a minute.' His eyes settled on Sam. 'Are you trying to set Kensi up on a date here?'

The chuckle which had come from Kensi's desk mere seconds ago vanished in a flash as Sam nodded his head in response to Deeks' question.

No,' she drew the word out, hoping it would emphasize her definitive answer. 'No, no, no. Look, thanks Sam but I'm quite capable of meeting guys myself.' She finished with a pathetic smile.

Callen turned in his chair, resting his elbow on the desk, chin in his palm, watching the younger female agent closely. 'Well actually Kensi, I don't think I've heard you talk about a date in like the past year.' He stated.

'Maybe because she doesn't kiss and tell?' Deeks felt obliged to help his partner out but there was very little he could do. The senior agents both spared him a look before deciding to ignore his remark.

'Thanks Sam,' Kensi reiterated, knowing he was only trying to look out for her. 'But I'm good. Really.'

In typical Agent Hanna fashion, Sam remained persistent. 'C'mon Kens. Having one lone wolf around here is enough.'

'Hey!' Callen piped up, immediately knowing Sam was taking a jab at him.

'You don't want to end up like him Kens.'

'I'm right here.' Callen huffed, sending Sam a glare. Deeks watched the interaction between the two older agents, smirk on his face.

Sam's focus once again returned to Kensi, his face softening as he spoke his next words with such honesty that Kensi's heart warmed. 'Besides, I know you'd make a great mother one day.' He paused for a moment letting the words sink in. 'You just have to find the right guy and I really think Steve might be a keeper.'

'I, uh,' A soft blush grew on Kensi's cheeks as she stuttered her words.

Deeks smiled softly across at her, drifting off into dream land where a small blue eyed, brown haired child played with Monty as its mother watched on, munching away on a donut.

'So what do you say?' Sam's voiced snapped him straight out of his dream and back to his rather concerning reality.

'I think we're forgetting that Kensi here is a second date disaster.' He was once again ignored.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. They were supposed to have let the cat out of the bag by now. Kensi would either go on the date or they'd admit their relationship. There would be no other possible ending to the story.

'It's just one date Kens. And I can guarantee his a decent bloke.'

Kensi knew she'd have to provide a very good explanation if she was to refuse. 'I'll think about it.' She replied, hoping it would buy her some time.

...

Deeks was in the kitchen removing the cap off a beer as the clock approached 10pm, when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. As familiar footsteps made their way down the hallway he relaxed.

'Hey.' He called out, greeting his guest.

'Hey.' Kensi replied as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

'You want one?' Deeks lent in for a quick kiss before offering Kensi the beer in his hand.

'Oh, nah, I'm good thanks.'

'Alrighty.' A smile spread across Deeks' face as he watched Kensi dump her keys and phone on the breakfast bar next to his, before heading to the lounge where she kicked off her boots. This was her home as much as it was his.

'How was Nell?' He asked following her to the lounge.

Troubled by the situation at work and not knowing how she could possibly get out Sam's proposed date on Friday night, Kensi had spent the evening at Nell's, hoping her friend could help her out of the situation. What she'd learnt there had made the evening indeed very useful and enlightening.

Kensi ignored Deeks' question, deciding to inform him her game plan straight away. 'Deeks,' her tone determined and straight forward. 'I'm going on the date Friday night.'

Deeks eyes shot up, his current mouthful of beer spraying out in surprise. 'Wait what?' He put the beer down, looking at Kensi, shock written all over his face. 'You're what?'

'I'm going on the date Sam set up.' She replied calmly, squeezing his thigh in a comforting manner. 'Deeks, they know.'

He stared blankly at her for a long minuted before his eyebrows furrowed. 'They know?'

'Yeah.' She bowed her head almost regretfully. 'Apparently they grilled Nell about it early this morning.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'You okay with that?' The partners eyes met, Deeks' laced with concern about how his partner would react to the older pair's knowledge.

'It was bound to happen sooner or later.' Kensi replied with a shrug. Sure she was worried about what this meant for them, but it didn't change her feelings towards Deeks. Not in the slightest.

'So,' she continued, 'It turns out this whole date thing – it's just a ploy to get us to admit our relationship.'

Deeks suddenly put two and two together; of course it was a scam. A proud smile grew on his face, realizing Kensi's winning nature was about to take control.

'And enter Kensi Byle's competitive streak.' The detective chuckled at his determined partner.

'We're going to win this Deeks.' Kensi replied, excited gleam in her eyes. 'They don't even have a guy for the date. It's all made up. If I say yes to the date, they're going to have to admit the whole thing was a game.'

Deeks took a moment to think through what his strong-minded partner was planning. While he would love come out on top with this one, he knew such games could turn dangerous quickly.

'And what happens if they find a guy? Then what?' He reasoned with her.

Kensi sighed in frustration. 'Deeeekss,' she admonished, 'It's going to be fine.'

'Looks like you've made up your mind.'

'Yep.' Kensi placed her hand on his, giving it a grateful squeeze.

'Well I guess I'm in then.'

Kensi's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him on top of her as she toppled onto her back, lying on the couch.

'I love you.'

'Yeah, yeah. I love you too huh.' Deeks shook his head in amusement before leaning in for one of many kisses.

...

Tuesday morning Kensi bounded into the bullpen, glint still in her eye, bounce in her step. After dumping her bag on her desk, she made her way over to Sam who was fixing himself a green tea.

'Hey Sam.' She greeted cheerily.

'Hey.'

'About that date you organised for Friday night.'

'Mmm?' Sam took a sip of his hot tea before turning to face her.

'I've been thinking about it. And I've decided your right. No harm in one date so I'm in.'

'You're in?' Sam repeated.

'Yeah good to go. Just give me a place and time.'

'Right, great.' Sam turned from her, heading back over to his desk. Wonderful now he had to find her a date. Couldn't she just admit she loved the shaggy haired detective? It wasn't like he was going frown upon it. Just as he sat at his desk a whistle sounded from upstairs.

'Guys, we've got something.' Eric called down.

Callen sidled up beside Sam as Kensi bound up the stairs, Deeks following closely behind.

'We need to find a guy.' Sam huffed in complaint to Callen.

'I still reckon we should just confront them.' Callen countered.

Sam shook his head. 'I've been in this situation before G, they'll just deny it. We'll pay someone if we have to.'

'Fine,' Callen was happy to go with the flow on this one. 'But if we have to pay someone, the money's coming out of your pay check.'

...

Friday was upon them in a flash. Kensi had spent most of the evening preparing for her date. It had been a lot harder to decide what to wear then she'd first anticipated. Her outfit needed to convey the perfect message. For Callen and Sam, who she was sure would be watching somehow, she needed to look as though she'd dressed to impress, but she didn't want to give this Steve character any false ideas. The result was numerous outfits flung in Deeks' direction, as he lay on her bed, reading a Stephen King novel.

After finally finding the perfect outfit the two partners made their way to a local restaurant/bar. They'd agreed that Deeks should stay nearby, keep watch and look for any possible escape opportunities Kensi might have. Arriving together, the two quickly separated Kensi making her way over to where Steve sat, Deeks heading for the other side of the room.

'Hi, Steve is it?' Kensi made her presence known, holding out her hand to be shaken. It'd been a while since she'd done the whole dating thing. She didn't really know how she should act, especially when the rest of the team, including her partner were watching.

'Yes, Kensi right?' Steve stood, greeting her with a small peck to the cheek before pulling her chair out for her. 'Nice to meet you.'

...

Deeks made his way across the restaurant, looking for the perfect vantage point. He'd known there was a chance he'd see the senior agents but his plan had certainly not been to walk straight into Sam as he turned his head to watch Kensi's date kiss her on the cheek.

'Deeks.' His name was posed as a question by his team mate.

'Oh ah, hey guys.' Deeks stepped backwards, glancing between the two.

'What you doing here Deeks?' Sam asked.

'Could ask you the same question?' Deeks shot back.

'We asked first.' Callen pointed out.

Deeks had never been gladder he was quick on his feet. 'Oh, right well, you see my partner wanted me to hang around just in case she needed an excuse to escape but since things are running smoothly I was just going to head out.' He thrust his thumb towards the door, indicating where he planned to depart.

'Fair enough.' Callen accepted his lie easily, figuring Kensi would soon give the pair away anyway.

'And you guys?' Deeks asked waiting to hear what excuse they could come up with.

'Just thought we'd just check up on the date, you know make sure it was running smoothly.'

'So you're kind of running surveillance then?' Deeks commented cheekily.

'No just looking out for a friend.'

If Sam and Callen were going to spend the night 'looking out for a friend', what was stopping him from doing the same.

'Right, well then you won't mind if I join you.'

...

After receiving a quick text from Deeks which alerted her of Sam and Callen's presence, Kensi had been forced to play the part of a sultry single female for the entire evening. While Steve had come across as a nice enough guy, Kensi was more than glad when the evening came to an end.

'Thanks for the great night.' Kensi felt extremely guilty leading this guy on, but she really didn't have much of a choice.

'Yeah, ah no worries.' Steve stood, as the two headed to the door together. 'Are you right to get home?'

'Oh, I was just going to catch a cab.' Kensi replied casually as though it was no big deal.

'Don't be ridiculous, I'll give you a lift.'

Spying the rest of her team mates sitting to the left, Kensi realised she'd have to accept his offer.

'Oh, thanks.'

...

Deeks had bid Sam and Callen good night after watching his partner disappear out the door. Jumping into his car he noticed Kensi's lift pull out onto the main drag, followed discretely by a very familiar black challenger. Deeks switched the ignition on, making sure to keep a safe distance away from Sam and Callen. If they were going to tail his partner, well he was going to tail them.

As the three cars reached closer to Kensi's house, Deeks decided to inform Kensi of the situation. Stopped at a traffic light, he dug the mobile out of his pocket, using speed dial to contact his partner.

'Hey!' Her cheery voice answered the phone almost immediately.

'Hey Kens, look I'm tailing Sam and Callen. They haven't given up, they're following you back to your place.'

'Shit, that's no good. Thanks for letting me know.' Her response was vague, but that was to be expected with Steve listening in.

'Keep up the act. They're bound to give up soon.'

'Thanks for letting me know.'

He sent one more quick message down the line before hanging up. 'Love you.'

Kensi removed the phone from her ear, placing it back in her clutch. Turning she noticed Steve glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

'Sorry.' She apologized for taking the call. 'That was just my mother, my childhood dog, Deeks was just taken to the vet with a tick. Should be okay though, thankfully.'

Steve gave her a friendly smile before cocking an eyebrow in her direction. 'That's a funny name for a dog.' He remarked. 'How'd you come up with that one?'

...

After spending the rest of the car trip explaining why she'd named her dog 'which didn't exist' Deeks, Kensi found herself at her doorstep, Steve standing beside her.

'I had a great night.' Steve remarked.

'Yeah me too.'

'I'll give you a buzz soon yeah?'

'Sounds good to me.' Kensi gave him a small smile, hoping he'd just leave and never call again.

'Night Kensi.'

Nope tonight wasn't her lucky night. Steve lent in, coming closer and closer until suddenly his lips were on hers. After a moments shock, Kensi quickly pulled back.

'I'm sorry Steve. I can't do this.' She apologized profusely. It was over. Sam and Callen had won, she couldn't kiss another man. It wasn't fair to Deeks, or Steve for that matter.

Steve took a step back totally confused. 'Oh, um sorry. Was it too soon?' He asked.

Kensi let out a frustrated sigh. She had some explaining to do. 'Look you seem like a really nice guy Steve, but I'm already in a relationship.'

'Oh.' Now Steve was even more confused. Though the fact he'd been paid to date a gorgeous woman was making a little more sense now. 'How come you let Sam set you up?'

'Long story but they pretty much he don't know about my partner.'

'Right.'

'I'm really sorry I dragged you on for so long. I just had a feeling they were watching me.' Kensi apologized again, feeling awfully guilty.

'That's okay.' Steve gave a small smile. 'It was nice to meet you Kensi. If that fellow of yours ever disappears give me a bell hey?'

Kensi let out a relieved chuckle, glad to see Steve wasn't too upset by her actions.

'I don't see that happening any time soon.' She admitted. 'But you're a nice guy, I'm sure you'll find yourself someone special. Sorry again for been such an ass.'

Steve bid her farewell with one last kiss to the cheek before returning to his car and driving off. Kensi waved a final goodbye before placing her hands on her hips and looking out into the darkness.

'Guys you can come out from behind the bushes, I know you're there.' She called out.

When there was no movement she tried again. 'Callen, Sam. I know your there.'

It was Sam who was first to give in, stepping out onto the pavement in front of her, followed by a sheepish looking Callen.

'You too Deeks.' She called once more, knowing her partner would be out there somewhere.

'Hey.' Deeks appeared alongside the two senior agents, hand coming to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

Kensi had to chuckle. Her three wise men looked like deer's caught in the headlights. She mayn't have won the game how she'd planned, but she was certainly going to come out on top.

'Callen, Sam. Meet Deeks, my boyfriend.' She announced confidently, gesturing towards the detective whose cheeks were beginning to flush red.

'Uh, hi guys.' He stammered, unsure what to do.

A huge beam spread across Sam's face. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Deeks.' Sam shook Deeks' hand before giving him a slap on the back as congratulations. Callen also moved across, shaking the detective's hand.

'Now that wasn't so bad was it?' Sam asked, looking between the two lovers.

A nervous laugh escaped Deeks' lips, as he stepped away from Sam, taking a little comfort from the presence of his partner, whose side he now stood by.

'You guys aren't going to send any threats my way.' He asked.

Callen and Sam shared a look, remaining silent for a moment, teasing him. 'Unless you want us to, I don't think that would really be necessary. What do you reckon Sam?' Callen turned to his partner a smirk on his face.

'So you guys approve?' Kensi cut in. She held her breath waiting for their response.

'You guys have acted like a married couple for the past few years.' Sam stated. 'Trust me we would have done something by now if we didn't approve.'

Callen nodded his head in agreement.

'You guys do realize you just forced me to kiss some random when you knew I was in a relationship.' Kensi scolded, her arms folding across her body.

'No one forced you to do anything Kens.' Sam pointed out.

Deeks scoffed at that. 'Yeah, have you guys not seen how competitive she is?!'

'Well it looks like she just sacrificed her winning nature for you Deeks.' Callen pointed out with a chuckle.

Deeks paused for a moment, realizing that Callen words couldn't have been more true. Kensi Blye had sacrificed her pride for him. That was big. He looked down, finding Kensi's own mismatched eyes shining back at him. Lost in their own little world, Deeks bent down, giving her a light kiss on the cheek where Steve's lips had been only minutes earlier. 'I love you.' He whispered.

'Gonna take me a while to get used to that.' Callen admitted, shuffling awkwardly as the two junior agents quickly moved apart, slightly embarrassed.

Sam let out a hearty laugh at his partners awkwardness, deciding now was a good time to lighten the mood. 'I would have never taken you to be a fan of the scruff.' He playfully winked at Kensi.

'Shut up.' Was her only retort.

'Well I think we will leave you two in peace for now.'

A relieved smile spread across Kensi's face. Their secret was out now. No more tip toeing around. Everyone knew and they were all happy for them. Well everyone but Eric she realized. They'd save him for another day.

'Catch you later guys.' Callen lent forward, giving Kensi's shoulder a squeeze before heading towards the challenger.

Sam opted to bring Kensi in for a hug. 'I'm happy for you Kens.' He spoke softly into her ear. 'But no more secrets huh?'

Their brief hug broke and Kensi nodded her head, agreeing with Sam.

Sam looked between the partners before deciding to leave them with one last word of advice. 'You two are good for each other. I've been there myself, with the whole workplace relationship thing. It's tough, but it's more than worth it. I know you two will manage.'

**I feel I should mention the creators of 'Friends' here as the whole Chandler and Monica relationship was certainly inspiration here. Thank you all so much for your kind kind reviews. I cannot believe I've reached 400 on my first ever fanfic. You are all so wonderful! I hope you enjoyed this story line as its one I've had in mind from the start and had a whole lotta fun writing. **

**Stay tuned to see what the pair get up to on their next Friday Night.**

**Cheers guys!**


	25. The Tough Week

**Wow NCIS LA finale was AMAZEBALLS! So much good stuff and horrid stuff too! This Friday nights will hopefully help you all rid those screams of Deeks' or that image of a pained Sam from your mind for a little bit.**

**Oh and um WARNING - the middle chunk of this chapter is probably rated M.**

There was no denying that the week just been had demonstrated how stressful and exhausting the job of an NCIS agent or LAPD liaison could be. It was one of those weeks where it seemed the bad guys just wouldn't give in and Kensi couldn't have been more relieved when they wrapped their case up Friday afternoon. As soon as Hetty had given her the nod of dismissal, she'd rushed out of the bullpen ready to head home, Deeks close behind.

A nice relaxing night was all she had in mind. A quite meal, some trashy TV and maybe, she could even convince Deeks to run her a bubble bath before she collapsed in bed, where she planned to stay the entire weekend. There was no doubt she'd become more fond of her slumber since she'd acquired a sleeping buddy (or two on the nights Monty joined them). Simply having his warm presence beside her made the nights more peaceful and she'd found for the first time in years, she'd been able to fully relax. It was a feeling so new and foreign, she found herself looking forward to their lazy weekends together. Sure she was still an active person but the occasional sleep in was actually enjoyed. He really was changing her.

As they reached her house, Kensi pulled out her keys, searching for the correct one to open the front door. As she fumbled with the lock, strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist. It was then she realised Deeks had other plans for their evening together. His body slid up behind hers as he assaulted her neck with wet kisses, causing Kensi to let out an almost girlish squeal of surprise.

'Deeks!' She laughed, attempting to push his scruffy jaw off her shoulder. 'How about we don't give some passer by a show and you let me open the door.'

Deeks' grip around her waist only tightened as he nuzzled further into her. 'We've been so busy this week,' he murmured against her neck. 'We've hardly had anytime to ourselves.' He bit down on her soft skin ever so gently before swiping out his tongue to sooth any discomfort. The action cause a shiver to run up her spine, only encouraging Deeks to continue with his trail of kisses up to her jaw line.

For a moment Kensi lost control, sinking into the feel of his lips on her, letting out a small sigh. The chirp of a bird in the nearby tree however quickly broke her trance. Kensi stepped out of his embrace, arms folded defensively as she turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, smirk on her lips.

'We've hardly had anytime to ourselves?' She posed his statement as a question, disbelief dripping from her voice.

'What?' Deeks asked innocently. 'It's true.'

Kensi's smirk grew wider. 'Deeks we've spent what? Every night but one together this week, not to mention the fact we spend at least 90% of our time at work together so maybe you should try again.'

He groaned. She was right of course; they had spent plenty of time together during the week. His problem was that one certain activity had definitely been lacking.

'You know what I mean.' He pouted, not wanting voice what he was thinking.

Kensi let out a hearty chuckle. 'You really can't last what? Six days without sex?'

'I can't help it that you're addictive.' Deeks turned the charm on, throwing in his cliché 'puppy dog' eyes for good measure.

Kensi stepped back into his arms, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. 'Look I'm sorry we haven't...' She paused, thinking of the right words. 'Had time to pleasure ourselves as much this week. But right now, I'm exhausted. Can we just have a quiet meal watch some TV or something tonight? I promise to make it up to you tomorrow.'

Deeks fingers brushed across her cheek, a soft smile growing amongst his scruff. 'We could never have sex again and I'd still be the happiest guy in the world.' He replied proudly.

A blush tinged Kensi's cheeks as she shook her head in amusement. 'I'll keep that in mind hey?'

'Wait, but that's not to say I don't love your body and pleasing you, or the things you do to me, especially when you...' Catching on to the dirty look Kensi was giving him, Deeks froze, his rambling coming to a halt.

'Now Mrs Davies knows how much you love my body too.' Kensi nodded head towards her elderly neighbour who stood on her front porch, pretending to tend to her pot plants.

'I love you.' Deeks offered.

Kensi rolled her eyes, turning back towards her door, finally putting the key in the lock. 'Since we've successfully informed the whole neighbourhood about our sex life, how about we head indoors?'

...

It was not long after returning home that Kensi found herself lounged out across the couch in a hooded jumper and some track pants, already showered and fed. Moments later Deeks himself returned from the bathroom in his white t-shirt and pajama pants. He dropped down beside her, glancing at the telly which was playing America's next top model, before throwing an arm across her shoulders. They sat in silence listening to some mindless model bitch about her hair as Deeks' fingers traced patterns along her arm. When he shuffled closer, Kensi dragged her attention away from the TV, raising an eyebrow at him instead.

'Did you want something?' She asked, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

'I just thought you might be keen for a massage. You know, considering it's been a stressful week and all.'

Kensi stared at him, looking for any alternative motives his blue eyes might give away. Seeing none there she decided a massage would actually be quite nice.

'Ooo yes pleaseee.' She drew out her words, before turning so that her back was towards him.

She let her mind drift, eyes closing as his hands worked magic on the tight muscles in her back and shoulders. Fully relaxed, Kensi was almost drifting to sleep when Deeks' hands slipped under the top of her grey hoodie, his cool fingers burning against her bare skin. Her eyes snapped open as his hands continued to work at the kinks in her shoulders, eliciting small moans from her.

Deeks had been very proud of the control he'd demonstrated. His intentions had been purely innocent. He'd known Kensi was tight, and a massage was exactly what she needed to help calm and relax. When she began to moan at the contact of naked skin against naked skin however, his strength began to resolve. It had been six days after all. While his hands kept working away at her shoulders, he suddenly realised that there were no straps hindering his access. His curiosity grew by the second as his fingers searched, yet failed to find a single strap of material to signal she was wearing anything underneath her jumper. Soon his resolve had fully vanished and Deeks' hands slid off the front of her shoulder, slowly tracking downwards. Kensi let out a gasp as his hands came to rest on her bare breasts.

'Really Kens?' Deeks groaned out her name. 'No bra? That's just cruel.'

'To be fair,' Kensi murmured in response, a slight quiver in her voice, 'Your hands aren't supposed to be anywhere near there.'

Deeks swallowed, trying to focus. 'You're right. I'm sorry.' He went to move his hands back to her shoulders but his movement was denied as Kensi bought her own hand up to rest on top of his, effectively holding them hands in place.

'Stay.' She cooed before leaning back against him. Deeks was quick to adjust his position, spreading his legs so that Kensi could rest between them, leaning against his stomach. His hands danced across her most sensitive points as he sucked at her neck.

Kensi lost herself in a haze of bliss, enjoying the feel of him surrounding her. Soon however, the urge for more grew, encourage by the feel of Deeks growing increasingly hard against her back. Kensi lifted one arm above her head, wrapping it around Deeks' neck, shifting so that their lips could finally meet.

'Deeks.' She groaned into a heated kiss as his hands left the hoodie, ducking under the waist band of her trackies. 'More.' She pushed her hips into him, hands slinking under his shirt as she attempted to remove it. Her position slouched against him made it impossible however, and in the end Kensi resigned to pinching his hip, a signal which suggested he should remove the top himself.

Doing as instructed, Deeks flung his shirt to the other side of the room before looking down at his girl who was watching him with a sultry smile. He took her face in his hands, looking deep into her sparkling brown eyes.

'You are the most beautiful creature alive Kensi.' He told her with loaded sincerity. 'I can't even begin to describe how much I love you.' He kissed her forehead before his hands moved to her back, caressing up and down her spine.

Kensi's moved onto her haunches, hands tugging at Deeks' basketball shorts as she leant forward to whisper in his ear. 'Then show me.'

Only moments later all items of clothing were removed aside from the grey hooded jumper. Kensi positioned herself above her partner, leaning in for another heated kiss. She began to drop her hips onto him, but his firm hands held her in place.

'Wait, Kens. We need a condom.'

Kensi paused a moment before pushing against his hands. Deeks however remained firm.

'Kens.' He warned.

'Do you have a STD you haven't told me about Deeks?' She asked frustrated.

'What! No!'

'Well then we're good.' She attempted to lower herself onto him once more.

'I think you've forgotten how man and woman make babies.' Deeks commented exasperated.

'Deeeeks. I'm on the pill.' she huffed. 'We'll be fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Please, I need you now.' She begged.

A moment later Deeks loosened his grip on her hips, letting her slide down on him, groaning as she let out a content sigh.

...

After their solid session, both lay wrapped in each other's arms, recovering. Deeks was idly wrapping dark wild curls around his finger, peppering her forehead with kisses when a knock on the door interrupted them.

'Shit.' Kensi looked down at their still naked bodies. 'Who the hell is here at 9.30 on a Friday night?'

'Did you order a booty call?' Deeks asked, laughing at his own joke.

'Haha, very funny.' Kensi replied sarcastically.

'Shhh Kensi,' Deeks cooed, placing a finger over her lips. 'Just stay quiet and they'll probably leave.'

Moments later the sound of knuckles against the glass door was heard again, followed by a very familiar voice. 'Ah, Kensi, are you in there?'

'Shit.' Kensi repeated, this time jumping off her partner, readjusting her jumper before locating her track pants and pulling them up.

'What is he doing here?' Deeks hissed, pulling up his own pj bottoms.

'I dunno! Go, scat.' She shooed him down the hallway, trying to straighten up her hair at the same time.

'Eric! Hey.' Kensi pulled open her door to greet the blond. 'What you doing here?' She asked in an overly cheery voice.

Eric took in her dishevelled appearance, frowning slightly. 'Um is this a bad time? I can come back later if you'd like.' He suggested awkwardly adjusting his glasses.

'No no, I just wasn't expecting you, that's all. What's up?' Kensi felt bad, worried she'd come across as rude.

'Oh I just came to grab your desktop that was playing up. We only just finished in ops so I thought I'd swing by and take it with me for the weekend if that's okay.' Eric reminded Kensi of the plan they'd made earlier in the week when Kensi's home computer had crashed.

'Oh, right, of course. Thanks Eric.' Kensi stepped aside, letting her friend enter. 'Take a seat on the couch, I'll just grab the darn thing for you.'

_Yeah what? The couch you and Deeks were just lying naked on moments ago. Good one Kensi._ She thought to herself.

'On second thought,' Kensi grabbed Eric by the arm, leading him down the hall. 'Maybe you could help me grab the desktop.'

'Ah, yeah sure. No worries.' Eric offered, extremely confused.

Coming around the bend which led to a small study space, Kensi suddenly froze, Eric running into the back of her. There right next to her own screwed up computer sat an open laptop with her bare chested partner typing away.

Sensing someones presence Deeks eyes rose from the computer. He received a death glare from one pair of eyes, a look of confusion from the other. 'Eric, hey.' Deeks felt the need to start rambling. 'I was just, you know, good old Google. How's it going?'

Eric looked awkwardly between the pair. 'Are you sure this isn't a bad time?' He asked Kensi.

Kensi hadn't really thought about how she would inform Eric about the change in her and Deeks' relationship status, but considering the opportunity had presented itself, she figured now was as good a time as any.

'Actually Eric, we kind of have something we need to tell you.'

'No, that's okay.' Eric offered them a smile, trying to communicate what he already knew.

'Um no its not.' Kensi replied, confused. 'Look me and Deeks, we've been seeing...'

'Yeah I know.' Eric interrupted her.

'Wait what?' Deeks chimed in, Eric's comment catching his interest. 'How on earth could you possibly know?'

'I was with Nell one night and we saw you two on the street.'

'Oh.' They clearly hadn't been as stealthy as Deeks' first thought.

'Anyway, I'm just going to grab this baby and then I'll leave you two too it.' Eric motioned towards Kensi's hard drive.

'Ahhh.' Eric's presence suddenly made sense. 'So you've come to save this poor computer from Kensi's fists.' Deeks exclaimed. 'She's been bashing the poor thing to smithereens all week. Thanks for taking a look at it.'

'No worries.' Eric bent over picking up the box which Kensi had already unplugged for him. 'I'll see you later. Enjoy the rest of your night.'

'Cya.' Deeks gave Eric wide grin before focusing back on his laptop.

'Thanks Eric.' Kensi replied as she led him to the door. 'You have a good weekend to hey. Let me know how it works out with that stupid computer.'

'See you Kensi.' He sent her a wave as he disappeared into his car.

Closing the door Kensi turned around to find Deeks leaning up against the wall.

'Well I guess everyone knows now. ' Kensi made conversation, ignoring the playful look in Deeks' eyes.

'Yup.' Deeks gave her a wide grin. 'Now where were we?'

'I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed.' Kensi brushed past him, flicking off the lights before heading into her bedroom.

'Oh yes good, I could do with the bed as well.' Deeks bounced in behind her. 'I think I pulled a muscle in my back out there.'

Kensi turned to him, glaring. 'To sleep Deeks. To sleep.' She deadpanned.

'Okay, okay fine.' Deeks made his way to his side of the bed pulling back the covers. 'So long as we can snuggle.' Kensi just stood still eyeing him. 'We can snuggle right Princess?' Deeks asked, confused by her lack of movement. 'Princess?'

Kensi peeled off her jumper, eyes never leaving his as she replaced it with a fresh pajama top.

'Good night Deeks.'

**Does the pill do the trick or not...that is the question ;)**


	26. The Scare

**Well here's your answer. :) Hope everybody is surviving Hiatus okay!**

The chirp of the birds outside woke her before the alarm clock did. Kensi knew it was going to be a gorgeous sunny day without even opening her eyes. She rolled over, arm extending out, searching for the heat of her partner. When her hand met the cold sheets, she forced her eyes open, only to be greeted by the flickering sunlight bathing the rather bare bed. Kensi let out a lazy grin, picturing the shaggy detective shaking the water droplets from his head as he took the board out for another wave. She knew he'd be gone for a while yet so decided to drag herself to the shower and get ready for work.

...

'Good morning sunshine.' His voice so cheery and overly happy startled Kensi as she emerged from the bathroom, dressed for work but still towel drying her hair.

'Morning Deeks.' She replied, rolling her eyes as he chuckled at her surprise.

'What? Didn't expect me to be in my own home?' He asked cheekily.

Kensi ignored his jab, pausing as she took in his attire for the first time. 'You're ready for work?' she commented, confused. 'I thought you'd gone for surf?'

'Nah.' Deeks replied, lazily taking a sip of his coffee while glancing at the morning's newspaper. 'Waves are flat. Besides, my hair's looking quite good this morning, couldn't have the wind and water messing it up.'

Kensi let out a hearty cackle. 'You're worse than a girl Deeks.' She teased before disposing of her damp towel onto his head.

'Hey!' he exclaimed, removing the towel from his head. 'Not nice.'

His yelps of complaint were ignored as Kensi's eyes spied the plastic bag lying on his kitchen counter. 'So where did you go at 6am this morning?' She asked curious.

'Monty needed a walk.' Deeks paused, watching Kensi's nose twitch as it met the smell of melted cheese and warm tortilla wraps. 'Oh and I bought you some breakfast.'

Kensi's eyes lit up, realising a delicious breakfast burrito was waiting for her. 'Wow, thanks Deeks. What did I do to deserve this?' she couldn't help the smile that spread widely across her cheeks.

Heading towards the bag, Deeks returned her grin. 'Can't I just buy my favourite girl something tasty without a reason?' he asked sincerely.

'I'm your favourite girl huh?' Kensi's smile grew even wider as she stood beside her partner, their arms touching.

'All time fave babe.' He joked, donning a very girly accent, wrist flick included. 'Well actually,' Deeks chose to add one more comment as he pulled the burrito from its bag. 'You're my favourite 99% of the time.'

Kensi spun on her heels to face him, eyebrows raised as she waited for him to continue. 'And the other 1% of the time?' She asked, realising he wasn't going to say anymore until she spoke.

'Well that's when you're in your lady phase.'

Kensi blushed while laughing lightly. 'Please, do continue Deeks.'

Deeks eyed her for a moment, deciding not to back down. 'I'm just saying, you can get a little grouchy when it comes to that time of the month, so sometimes Hetty is my favourite. No hard feelings hey?'

In a flash the smile was stripped from Kensi's face, as she struck a terrifying realisation.

Deeks noticing her pale, dropped the playful banter, squeezing her shoulder gently with concern. 'Kens? Hey, Kensi? Are you okay?' He asked softly.

Kensi stood stock still for a moment before looking blankly towards him. 'I think I'm going to be sick.'

Nausea struck her as she came to the dreaded realisation that her period which was supposed to have been and gone hadn't even arrived. She was late. Very late.

One quick glance at what would normally be an awfully appealing cheesy, bacon-y breakfast burrito had her stomach lurching as she turned, bolting towards to toilet, Deeks worriedly following behind. He held her hair back in one of his hands, the other rubbing her lower back as she dry retched into the toilet bowl. 'Shh Kens. It's okay.' He cooed.

'No.' Kensi chocked out, leaning away from the bowl realising nothing was going to come up. A thousand thoughts spun through her head. _ How was it possible? Should she tell Deeks? How would he react? Was she nauseous before the thought of a baby had struck her? Was she overreacting?_

'Breath.' she told herself, sinking down onto the cool tilled floor, placing her head between her knees in an attempt to remove the sudden dizziness she felt.

Deeks' arms radiated warmth as they wrapped around her, pulling her close. 'You must have a stomach bug or something.' He murmured into her brown locks, placing a feather light kiss to the top of her head. 'I'll give Hetty a call, see if I can take the day off with you but first let's get you back into bed.'

She couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to him. 'Deeks,' she lifted her head up, looking up at his concerned blue eyes. 'I'm not sick.'

Deeks hastily stood up, looking down at her, his lips forming a thin frown as he folded his arms across his chest. 'You're honestly going to try that on me when I just saw you practically throw up at the sight of your favourite breakfast? There is no way in hell I'm letting you go to work today Kensi so don't even bother.'

'Deeks you don't understand.' She pleaded, quickly standing to join him. Too quickly it would seem as her vision blurred. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist within seconds.

He kept her balanced, the frown forming into a look of deep concern. 'You're scaring me Kens.'

Kensi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. 'I'm late.' She mumbled into his chest.

'You're late?' Deeks repeated, trying to understand.

She leant back, looking into his blue orbs as she explained. 'My period,' her voice was almost a whisper. 'No show.'

A look of shock washed over Deeks, his comforting arms leaving her. 'You're late.' He gaped, repeating her words, standing stock still. 'That means that you could be...' His words trailed off.

'I'm never late.' Kensi replied.

'But there could be other reasons, right?' Deeks asked warily.

'There's some.' Kensi agreed. 'But not many.'

Silence washed over the pair as they both thought things through.

'What do we do now?'

Kensi shrugged. 'Find out I guess.'

Deeks watched her closely, trying to gauge the emotions flitting across her face. One stood out – fear.

'Hey.' Deeks spoke softly, forcing her to look at him as his warm hands held her face. 'Not matter what; we're in this together okay?' Thumbs caressed her cheekbones. 'I'm here. Not going anywhere.'

Relief washed through him as her perfect lips turned slightly upwards. 'Let's take this one step at a time okay?' He suggested. 'You can buy those tests from a chemist right? I'll call Hetty, get us the day off then go grab one for you.'

Suddenly the buzz of Kensi's phone interrupted the pair. Giving Deeks a weak nod, Kensi stepped around him, heading back into the kitchen where her phone rang. After a quick conversation she hung up.

Deeks raised a questioning eyebrow her way, as she dropped the phone into her shoulder bag which was slung across the back of his dining table's chair.

'There's a lead on the case.' She explained, slowly regaining composure. 'I guess we can pick that test up on the way through?'

Deeks made no move to leave. There was a possibility he'd soon be a father. He wasn't sure he could wait until the evening to find out. 'Are you sure?' He asked, referring to her decision to head into work. 'That means we won't be able to find out until tonight, or later even.'

Not knowing was horrible and Kensi was desperate. Not desperate enough however to put another's life on the line.

'They think they know where O'Connor is been held hostage.' She explained. 'His life is in our hands Deeks.'

Knowing she was right, Deeks gave a grim smile before grabbing his gear. The chance of fatherhood would have to remain just that for a while longer.

...

Fortunately for Marine Sergeant Derek O'Connor, the hostage take down had run smoothly and the case was fully resolved by lunch time. Much to Kensi and Deeks' dismay however, Hetty had no plans on letting the team leave until later in the evening when all paper work was up to date.

After about half an hour sitting at their desks, Kensi couldn't take it any longer. Knowing that the test was only a few hundred meters away, sitting on the backseat of her car was doing her head in. She stood up abruptly, causing all three males to turn their heads towards her.

'I, ah, just gotta grab something from my car.' She mumbled before striding out of the bullpen.

The senior partners shared a look of amusement before Sam turned to Deeks.

'What did you feed her this morning Deeks?' He joked. 'She can't sit still, been jittery all day.'

'Ha, yeah.' Deeks responded awkwardly. 'Maybe I'll go...' He leapt out of his chair thrusting his thumb down the hall Kensi had just departed.

'Good luck.' Callen chuckled, watching the detective retreat.

Deeks sped down the hallway and out of the OSP's door, only to collide with his partner who was already heading back in.

'You good?' Deeks queried, taking a step back to look down at her.

Kensi lifted up the small package she held in her hand. 'I can't wait any longer.' She admitted. 'I have to know now.'

Deeks nodded, fully understanding. 'So what's the plan?' He asked.

Kensi sent him a deathly stare. 'I need to pee on a stick Deeks.' She deadpanned. 'What do you _think _the plan is?'

Deeks let out a nervous chuckle. 'Bathroom, right.'

The two partners made their way back down the hallway, taking the first left which lead them towards the bathrooms, trying to remain as casual as possible.

Reaching the females door, the pair came to a standstill. 'I guess I'll just wait out here?' Deeks asked, scratching his head.

'I guess.' Kensi agreed, not making any move to head into the bathroom.

'Hey Kens.' Deeks spoke up, forcing her to look at him.

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

Kensi nodded, giving him a gentle smile before forcing open the door and heading in.

...

Minutes passed leaving Deeks to chew nervously at his thumbnail while attempting a 'casual slouch' in front of the woman's bathroom to avoid any questioning looks.

After what seemed like forever, the door finally creaked open, Kensi's head popping out.

'So?' Deeks asked not really sure if he was ready for the answer.

Without a word Kensi grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him inside the bathroom.

'What are you doing?' Deeks hissed, shocked as he looked around the bathroom for any female's he may have interrupted.

'Nobodies in here,' Kensi argued. 'I just,' she looked down at her feet as her finger pointed to the white stick which sat beside the wash basin. 'I couldn't look.'

Deeks eyes followed her slender finger, finding the waiting results. 'You want me to check?' He realised.

Kensi simply nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Deeks turned his back to her, making his way across to the basin. He took the stick in his hands, reading the result carefully, wanting to be 100% sure before he spread the news to Kensi.

Slowly he turned back to face her, their eyes meeting as he shook his head.

'No?' Kensi practically whispered.

'No.' He confirmed.

Kensi let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh thank goodness.' She replied, her voice shaky as she stepped into his arms.

'Mmm.' Deeks agreed offering her his warm embrace. He was relieved that was for sure. He couldn't help but wonder what could have been though.

...

When the day had finally come to an end, both Kensi and Deeks were eager to rush home. Emotionally and physically the day had been exhausting and both had agreed that they should spend a few hours alone to recuperate. After polishing off his dinner and tending to Monty, Deeks threw a few items into his go bag before heading around to Kensi's as they'd agreed.

Unlocking her front door with his key, Deeks entered the messy home, spying his partner splayed out on the couch, tub of ice cream in hand.

'I hope you had a proper dinner before tucking into that.' Deeks made his presence known.

Kensi opened her mouth wide, shoving a heaped spoonful in. 'Hello to you too.' She replied, or at least that's what he thought she said.

'Are we having a slumber party here?' Deeks asked noticing the pile of sappy dvd's on her coffee table and her daggy outfit which consisted of some old ugg boots, dark baggy track pants and an extra large hooded jumper.

Kensi pouted, choosing to ignore him.

Deeks dropped his gear in her bedroom before coming to slouch beside her. Peering across to the tub of ice cream, he was surprised to see how much was gone. 'Shit Kens, how much do you want to devour?' He asked, slightly amused.

'I haven't had that much.' Kensi countered.

'Kens, you've practically eaten half a litre tub. That's a fair amount in one sitting!'

She looked down into the tub, realising he was right. Feeling a little guilty, she looked back up at him, fluttering her eyelashes, hoping her puppy dog look would work on him. 'Does it make it okay if I'm feeling crappy?'

A flash of concern crossed through his eyes for the hundredth time that day. 'You feeling sick again?' He asked worried.

She smiled, patting his hand lightly, letting him know she was okay. 'That was just from the panic and stuff I think.' She groaned as a slight pain ripped through her abdomen. 'Just got some retched stomach cramps, that's all.'

'Oh.' Deeks suddenly caught up with what was going on.

'Yeah guess what decided to turn up half an hour ago.' She remarked, referring to her period.

'Can I do anything?' He asked, knowing she could sometimes be fairly uncomfortable during her lady time.

'Thanks Deeks but there's nothing you can do really.'

'What about a stomach massage?' He asked suddenly standing.

'What the hell even is that?' Kensi asked, noticing a familiar glint in his eyes.

'My special skill.' Deeks provided. ' Lie down and I'll show you.'

Sighing Kensi did as she was told, spreading across the couch on her back. Deeks bent down beside her, lifting the jumper to reveal her stomach. Slowly he lent down, placing a feather light kiss on her belly button. Hearing no complaint Deeks continued his soft kisses in a spiral type motion, her belly button been the centre.

The feel of his warm lips on her skin combined with his ticklish scruff made Kensi's heart flutter, the cramps quickly leaving her thoughts.

As Deeks continued his work, his palm came to rest flatly on the lower part of her abdomen, causing Kensi's mind to drift to another place.

'It's funny hey,' she remarked quietly, pausing for a brief moment before continuing. 'To think that a child could grow in there.'

Deeks halted his actions, looking up at her with a calming smile. 'There could be some day.' He suggested gently.

Kensi's gaze met his ocean blue one and for the first time since believing she might be pregnant, she felt at peace.

'I think I'd like that, some day.' She replied.

Deeks held her gaze a minute longer, joy shining through his eyes as a cheeky grin grew across his face. Suddenly he bent down, lips connecting with her stomach once again, this time however instead of a soft kiss, he blew a raspberry.

The vibrations it sent through her body had Kensi squirming – mostly in delight, as she tried to push his head away from her tummy. 'Deeks! What are you doing?' She exclaimed.

'Just practicing.' He teased. 'Get used to it because when little Marty's growing in there, I plan to do this a whole lot more.'

**Thanks for reading guys. And for all the favs and follows and reviews! I'm still so blown away every time I receive one! You guys rock. Dead set your the best :D **


	27. The Bug

**This is a whole lotta banter with a side dish of...other stuff.**

'Maybe it was that chicken you feed me the other night.' Her partners pink lips formed a very distinguishable smirk again his pale cheeks.

'Deeks.' Kensi warned, standing from beside him, moving into the ensuite where she filled him a glass of water.

'What? I'm just saying. You're not exactly known for your cooking skills.' He was just messing with her. Her chicken from two nights ago had well and truly left his system, and yet it was only now that he felt a little more himself.

Ever since late Wednesday night Deeks had spent the majority of his time carrying a high fever in bed or bent over the toilet bowl. It seemed he'd managed to pick up a horrid 24hr bug which had left him feeling absolutely miserable. Thankfully Hetty had agreed to let Kensi take Thursday off and he'd had his very own sexy nurse to take care of him. Unfortunately it had only been a one day deal and he'd be left to mend on his own for the rest of the day.

Still wound up from his jab at her cooking skills, Kensi deposited the fresh glass of water on the bedside table before stepping away from the bed.

'Okay. I'm going.' She turned, emphasising the sway of her hips as she walked away. 'Bye Deeks.'

'No Kensiiii don't leave meee.' He whined as she disappeared from his view. 'Nurse Kensii.' He called again.

Deeks heard shuffling outside before her head popped back into view.

'Hey should I drop you at your place on the way to work? Would you feel more comfortable there?' She asked seriously, realising that since he was been left on his own for the day, he may prefer to be in his own bed.

'Nah your bed's way better.' He replied, giving her a goofy grin.

'Really? How come?' Kensi asked, curious as to why her bed was nicer.

'It smells like you.' Deeks stated 'matter of factly' before sniffing the air in an exaggerated manner.

'What? Of sunshine and gunpowder.' Kensi ribbed.

Deeks pouted at her jab. 'Hey it took a lot of courage for me to finally admit that too you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't tease me about it. Especially when I'm sick, that's just mean.'

Kensi smiled while rolling her eyes. She was glad to see her partner was feeling better. 'Don't lie, you love it when I tease you.' She replied. 'And I think you may be on the mend.'

'I am feeling a whole heap better.' Deeks agreed.

Throughout their conversation, Kensi had made her way back to Deeks' side. Bending down, she pushed a blonde curl off his forehead, placing a feather light kiss there. 'I've really got to go Deeks otherwise I'm going to be late.'

Deeks grabbed her hand giving it an appreciative squeeze. 'I know.' He agreed, letting her hand go. 'But I'm going to miss my nurse today.'

'Just be glad Hetty let me stay home with you yesterday. I should be home around six but I'll drop by your place first.' Kensi replied, once again retreating from the bedroom. 'Is there anything you wanted me to pick up? I think I might bring Monty over here since you'll probably spend the weekend here hey?'

'Just you and my dog. That's all I need to be happy.' Deeks cooed.

'You're sickening you know that?' Kensi smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

'Not sickening, just sick.'

Kensi let out a hearty chuckle. 'Big baby, I'll see you later.'

'Love you.' Deeks called after her.

'Love you too Deeks.' She called out before closing the door behind her.

...

It was about halfway through the day when Kensi received the first text. She was sitting at her desk when the phone chimed, alerting her of the new message. Sliding her finger across the screen she was assaulted with a large image of Deeks' pointer finger bent oddly at the joint.

_Just realised I don't think I've ever told you_

_I have a double jointed finger! I also think you _

_should come home right now, preferably in a_

_tight fitting nurses outfit. x_

Kensi couldn't help but shake her head as she attempted to stop her grin from spreading. She quickly sent a message back.

_Clearly feeling a lot better. _

_Be home at six. X_

Callen who had noticed Kensi's grin from the corner of his eye, decided to put down his pen, turning to face her.

'How is Deeks feeling?' He asked, knowing only a message from him could make her try to contain a grin.

Kensi dropped her phone, face down on the desk, eyeing him closely. 'He's feeling much better.' She finally replied. 'And I believe his growing very bored of lying in bed.'

'A bored Deeks? That can't be fun.' Sam mused, catching onto the end of his co-worker's conversation as he entered the bullpen.

'I'm sure he'll find something to do.' Kensi offered in a weak attempt to support her boyfriend.

'Yeah, might grab out his hidden stash of magazines.' Callen suggested casually.

Sam let out a boisterous laugh.

'What hidden stash of magazines?' Kensi asked, eyeing the two older agents suspiciously.

'C'mon Kens.' Sam replied, as though it was really obvious. 'I know Deeks loves you, but he is male, it's fairly likely his has a few.'

Not understanding, Kensi turned to Callen for an explanation.

'The kind with a lot of woman, wearing very little.' He offered.

Kensi slumped back in her chair, arms folded angrily across her body as she let out a huff of air. 'Okay firstly, Deeks doesn't have a secret collection of porn magazines and secondly, even if he did, his at my place, so there is no way would be using them to cure his boredom.'

Sam and Callen shared a grin, knowing they'd successfully rallied the younger agent up. 'How come Deeks is at your place?' Sam asked.

'Apparently he likes my bed better.'

'Good one Deeks.' Callen chuckled.

'Yeah that's real smooth.' Sam agreed.

'What do you mean?' Kensi asked, confused by the boys comments. She leant forward in her chair, suddenly interested to see where they were going with this.

'The poor guy clearly wants to move in with you Kens.' Callen replied cheekily.

Kensi's mouth fell a gape 'What?!' She replied flabbergasted. How on earth they'd managed to get from a comment about how comfy her bed was to her and Deeks living arrangements, she had no idea. 'What makes you think that?' Kensi asked, looking between the older pair.

Callen smirked at Sam.

'Okay, I admit, it may have taken some convincing to get Michelle to move in with me originally.' Sam confessed.

'You guys don't seriously think that's what he was implying?' Kensi asked, worry tinging the edges of her voice.

'Maybe. Maybe not.' Sam replied. 'But if it was, is it really such a bad thing?'

Kensi paused a moment to think through her response. She and Deeks practically lived together already, only they had two houses instead of one. There was no denying that Deeks had pretty successfully knocked down her walls and Kensi certainly saw them having a future together. Moving in together certainly seemed like the next logical step in their relationship. The idea of it happening so soon though, was kind of daunting.

'I don't know.' Kensi began slowly. 'I mean we work all day together. If we lived together it would be 24/7 Deeks, every day of the week.' She tried to joke.

'Deeks' jokes 24/7 would be fairly suffocating, not to mention his hair.' Sam offered in a joking manner with a soft smile, which signalled to Kensi he would end the conversation which was clearly awkward for her. 'Speaking of which, has anyone found the blondie that Nell and Eric found on the surveillance camera footage?'

Kensi offered him a grateful smile before attempting to shift her focus back to work.

...

It was six thirty when Kensi finally pushed through her door, a bag of take away in one hand, an excitable dog by her side.

'Finally some company.' Deeks exclaimed from her couch as Monty leapt up on him, tail wagging, tongue flying out in all directions.

'Hey you.' Kensi greeted as she moved into the kitchen, pulling out the Japanese takeout. 'Feeling better?'

'So much better.' Deeks replied happily, stroking Monty who had now settled onto his lap.

'Well enough to have some of this?' Kensi asked lifting her bowl for the detective to see.

'Maybe just a little bit of plain rice.' Deeks suggested a little worried his stomach could be fooling him.

'Sounds good.' Kensi agreed, serving up his rice before handing it to him as she collapsed on the couch beside him and Monty.

The partners ate in silence, the television humming quietly. As another round of ads made an appearance, Deeks turned to face Kensi.

'What's on your mind buttercup?'

'Huh? Kensi turned to face him, realising she'd been spoken to. 'Nothing.'

Deeks gave her a disbelieving look before trying a second time. 'Penny for your thoughts?' He asked again.

Kensi sighed, realising he wouldn't give in. She placed her bowl on the coffee table before answering. 'Deeks, what did you mean when you said you preferred my bed this morning?'

Deeks' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'I thought that it was pretty self explanatory.' He replied.

'Yeah, so did I.' Kensi agreed. 'It's just Sam and Callen they thought that maybe...' Kensi's words died off.

'They thought what?' Deeks asked, now very curious.

'They thought maybe it meant you wanted to move in.' Kensi admitted, refusing to look at him, instead opting to pat Monty who now lay between them.

Deeks waited patiently for Kensi's gaze to return to his. 'That's not what I meant.' He replied honestly. 'That's not to say the thought hasn't crossed my mind before.' He confessed.

'Really?' Was all Kensi could think to say.

Deeks pulled Kensi's hand from Monty, playing with her fingers as he continued. 'I want to do things right. And I know that with you Kens, that means taking things slowly. I wasn't sure you were ready for us to have this talk, so I guess I just never bought it up.'

Kensi watching his fingers curl around hers before she looked back up at him again. 'I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for us to have this talk.' Kensi replied quietly.

'Oh.'

'It's been on my mind all afternoon, and I honestly don't see a day when the thought of us taking such a step doesn't scare me. That's just who I am. I over think things, always think of the worst possible scenarios. I mean I see us with this future, but the thought of actually doing something about it, it's terrifying.'

'I know Kens.' Deeks didn't lose faith at her words, his gaze remaining strongly focused on her, his hand holding hers tight. 'It's daunting for me too, but when you think about it, it's not that big a deal. We've been together for a long while now, been sleeping in each other's beds for much longer, really not much would change. I know it's not something that's going to happen anytime soon, but just think about it hey? I think we've agreed that having little Marty's running around is something we may want one day, and well I'd hope we'd be living together by then...'

'That's why I want you to move in with me.' Kensi blurted out.

It was Deeks' turn to have his mouth drop a gape. 'You what? I thought you just said you'd always be scared, that you...'

'I know.' Kensi replied sheepishly. 'But today I realised, maybe I just need to jump in head first with this one. Give it a shot, even if it does freak me out. So what do you say partner? Move in with me?'

His pink lips lifted into a broad smile against his not so pale cheeks. 'I don't want you to feel forced into anything Kens.' Deeks replied, bringing a hand to her cheek.

'You're not.' Kensi argued, her hand coming to rest atop of his. 'I want to give this a shot.'

'I really want to kiss your right now.' Deeks replied; thumb stroking along her cheek bone. 'When I'm fully recovered, I promise you a night of pleasure.' He added cheekily.

Kensi leant forward, kissing his cheek. 'I look forward to it.' She whispered seductively in his ear.

Feeling left out, Monty bolted into an upright position, attempting join in. His head nuzzled up against Kensi's as she peppered Deeks' jawline with kisses.

Both laughing, the partner's separated, paying Monty the attention he desired.

'Thank you Monty.' Deeks praised, rubbing underneath the dogs neck. 'Kensi was about to catch my bug if you didn't interfere. Smart move looking out for her too bud, you want to make sure you're always on her good side, since you'll soon be house mates.'

Kensi let out a hearty laugh. 'Oh no, no, no.' Kensi teased, 'I never agreed to the dog. It's me or the mutt Deeks.'

Easily picking up on her joking manner, Deeks joined in on the laughing. 'You wouldn't!'

'I wouldn't.' Kensi agreed, pulling Monty across onto her lap where she nuzzled into his neck. 'Kensi loves you and your daddy.'

**Thanks so much for the stacks of reviews and love you guys keeps showing me! It was really nice to hear that you approved of the outcome last chapter especially as it You guys rock!**


	28. The Move

**This chapter provided me with great procrastination so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did ;)**

The weather was gloomy, rainy and absolutely plain old miserable. Neither had wanted to get up. Each other's warmth radiating under the thick doona was so very enticing and yet the partners begrudgingly dragged themselves out of bed (to be fair Kensi had also dragged Deeks from the bed).

The day had finally come. A month after Kensi's proposal, the shift was finally taking place. Hetty had graciously given the pair Friday off so they could spend some time packing up Deeks' belongings before the weekend, in which Callen and Sam had offered to help with the shift.

Kensi had left Deeks to get ready as she fixed herself a quick breakfast, knowing they'd need the full day at his apartment if everything was going to be ready to move in time.

'Deekss.' Kensi called out, toast in hand as she rushed about her bedroom. 'Are you done in the bloody shower yet?'

The only response she received was the blaring of his voice over the sound of rushing water as he belted out some Queen.

'_Mama ooo, I don't wanna die, sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all...'_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kensi kicked open the bathroom door with her foot, barging in to be greeted by a blurred, but clearly naked Deeks, one hand clutching his heart, the other up in the air in a somewhat theatrical movement as he sung in the shower. Realising he was yet to notice her, Kensi crept up to the shower door, pulling it open and letting a gush of cool air in.

'Shit! Kens.' Deeks exclaimed, jumping back from the door, knocking a bottle of shampoo down in the motion. 'Was that really necessary?'

Kensi stood proudly, smirk visible on her face as she casually finished off her toast. 'You done?' She asked innocently.

'Actually no.' He huffed, moving back under the spray of the water, droplets of water seductively dripping off his body. 'I hadn't even reached the wicked instrumental.' He folded his arms across his bare chest in protest.

'Well I'm sorry I interrupted your sing along, but we've really got to get cracking.'

Deeks let out a defeated sigh before agreeing. 'Good point.'

He quickly switched the water off, stepping out of the shower cubicle and pressing himself against her.

'Deeks, what are you doing!' Kensi scolded, water soaking through her clothes as Deeks' hand wrapped around her waist pulling her in even closer.

'Pay back.' Was his simple reply.

'Oh I see,' The smirk again grew on Kensi's lips as she lifted her hands letting them run over the firm muscles in his back before drifting over his tight ass. 'You want to play this game?'

'You bet.' He whispered seductively in her ear before letting his lips crash down on hers.

Kensi moaned into the kiss, letting the sensations sink in for a brief moment before lightly tugging on her partners blonde locks of hair pulling him back. 'I'm not that easy.' She replied in a sickly sweet voice. 'Get dried and dressed. You can have your way with me later, when all the packing is done.'

...

Their morning involved rifling through shelves and cupboards full of bits and pieces Deeks had accumulated throughout his life. Box after box was filled with objects, ranging from his new vacuum cleaner to his very old high school certificate. Bag after bag was filled with rubbish Deeks was willing to let go of. Kensi very quickly became grateful that it was Deeks whose house they were clearing out, knowing she had ten times the amount of junk lying around her place.

The day quickly passed and by 5.30pm the pair were finally reaching the last of the cupboards. Deeks had left Kensi rifling through a collection in his hallway as he dealt with the last few items in his bathroom.

Sifting through her pile, Kensi discovered a large stack of old records. Slightly curious, she rifled through them, discovering a range of old school Jazz musicians such as Dizzy Gillespie, Miles Davis and Ella Fitzgerald.

'Hey Deeks.' Kensi called across the hallway. 'When did get all these?'

'What?'

'These old records.' Kensi lifted the top one from the pile, ensuring it was visible to Deeks who now stood in the hallway.

'Oh. Those.' His voice held a tone of melancholy to it as he made his way towards Kensi, squatting beside her and taking the record out of her hands, his own hands skimming over it.

Kensi turned to face him, waiting patiently for an explanation to his sudden uneasiness.

Finally Deeks' eyes lifted from the record, their deep blue tugging at Kensi's heart. 'They were my mothers.'

Kensi let out a shy smile as he handed the record back her. 'You don't talk about her a lot.' She commented, unsure whether she should press the issue or not. She knew his childhood had been rocky to say the least, but on what note Deeks and his mother stood, she really had no idea. Concern was clearly evident across her features.

Deeks gave her a sad smile, lifting his thumb to lightly caress her cheek. 'That's because there's not much to tell.' He answered her question quietly. His hand dropped from her face, rubbing over his scruff.

Kensi's eyes flitted from his face back to the pile of old music. Suddenly she noticed the old turn table sitting amongst the other junk. Standing, she reached for turn table, setting it up on Deeks' kitchen bench before pulling out the record on top of the pile. Deeks watched from his spot on the floor, curious, yet impressed that she knew what she was doing. Suddenly Kensi turned to face him, arm extending out as she offered him her hand.

'Let's dance.' She suggested.

Accepting her hand, Deeks stood. Kensi wrapped one of his arms around waist, taking hold of the other, intertwining their fingers as the deep husky voice of Louis Armstrong wafted through the room.

_Oh when you smilin', when you smilin', the whole world smiles with you_

Kensi rested her head on Deeks' chest, leading them in what would best be described as a sort of slow waltz. She held him close as they moved slowly across the room, appreciating each other's company. As the song broke into some trumpet improvisation, Kensi began to speak.

'When I was little, my dad used to always pull out my grandpa's record player. He'd pull me up and make me dance. Granted, he was more a 'Stairway to Heaven' kind of guy.' She stepped back from him, pausing their movements so she could look into his eyes. 'We'd let loose and he'd have me join him in some solid head banging.' Kensi gave him an almost childish grin as she thought back on the fond memories.

Deeks lifted a hand to tussle a strand of her brown locks. 'I imagine little Kensi's wild curls made perfect head banging material.' He commented cheekily.

'You bet.'

The partners resumed their movements, both Deeks' hands coming to wrap around Kensi's waist, hers around his neck.

_But when you cryin', you bring on the rain, so stop your sighin' baby and be happy again_

It was Deeks' turn to break the pair's silent dance. 'These records remind me of the good times.' He admitted quietly into Kensi's neck as he held her close. 'My mother loved all things jazz. Whenever he'd allow it, she would get a little trumpet playing while she fixed us dinner.' He pulled back from her, grabbing a hand that was around his neck. 'When she called me for dinner, she'd taken my hand and spin me around before handing over my meal.' Deeks lifted Kensi's hand in the air, encouraging her to twist under his arm, just as he used to do with his mother.

Kensi let out a small chuckle of delight as she was spun before bringing both hands to Deeks' cheeks, cupping his face. 'I've never really listened to much jazz in my time. But I can see why your mother loved it. His voice is awfully sexy.' She pulled his head down towards her, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

When the couple broke apart the usual happy gleam had returned to Deeks' eyes. 'You know, his voice may be sexy, but his got nothing on me.'

Kensi let out a jolly laugh. 'Yeah,' she scoffed. 'Cause nothing turns me on like a naked Deeks who thinks his a rock star while singing in the shower.'

A grin spread widely across Deeks' cheeks as jumped into an 'air guitar' stance.

'_To be a rock and not to roll.' _He broke down, imitating a combination of Jimmy Page and Robert Plant's moves. '_And she's buying a stairway to heaven.'_

Kensi broke down in laughter, pretending to shield her eyes from the 'hideous' sight. 'Deeks, just, stop! No more.' She choked out through her cackles.

Deeks responded by walking straight up to Kensi, lifting off the ground and spinning her in the air. 'I can't believe that from tomorrow we're going to be living together.' He said, beaming at her as he placed her back on her feet. 'How did I get so lucky?'

Kensi took hold of his hands, guiding him into his bedroom before flopping backwards on the bed, pulling Deeks atop of her.

'We really she give this place a proper farewell.'

Her legs wrapped around his torso, their lips meeting.

**Big love to the songs in this one - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, Louis Armstrong When You're Smiling & Stairway to Heaven Led Zeppelin**

**Even more love to you guys! Can't believe I'm almost at 500 reviews! That's hectic guys so thank you :D Densi/ NCIS LA fans are the best!**


	29. The Right Moment

**Hey Folks. This chapter skips forward a fair bit in time...to a kinda big moment! I have my reasons for this (shall explain at the end) Hope you like.**

It had been years since she'd first waltzed into his life - highly strung, determined, cunning and sexy as all hell. There'd been months of arguments and banter as they'd learned to navigate one another, until finally a mutual friendship had been formed. Several years followed in which that friendship grew into a spark which both Kensi and Deeks were keen to ignore. Six months of constant sleepovers, snuggles and kisses stolen in the dark of the night had finally guided them to the point of no return. She was still sexy as hell, cunning and determined, but also brighter and happier, as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Deeks always wonders how he'd lasted the first month of their relationship without making love to her.

Looking back, never in his wildest dreams had he pictured what they had together now, or the path they would take to reach it. Moving in with Kensi had bought with it a sense of normality he'd never imagined he'd have the privilege of experiencing – not since the first time his father hit his mother. The problem was that with this sense of normality, Deeks' mind began to wonder. Once upon a time, his dreams about the future had simply been implausible, built up from his wild imagination. Now however, he could sense how easily they could become a reality. All Deeks had to do was take a step forward. Whether Kensi would be willing to join him however, he was entirely unsure.

...

It was a clear, sunny Wednesday afternoon when Deeks found himself the prime opportunity to pounce on Sam. The pair sat at their desks, filling through a stack of cold cases while their partners assisted Nell and Eric upstairs. Deeks excused himself from the paperwork, preparing a coffee for himself and green tea for Sam, hoping it would put the big fella in a good mood. Returning to the desks, he placed Sam's drink down, clearing his throat to draw the senior agent's attention away from his laptop.

'Something you want Deeks?' Sam asked, slightly annoyed until he noticed the hot drink waiting for him. 'Thanks.'

'Actually, I did kind of want to talk to you about something, yeah.' Deeks remained in front of the desk, scratching at his beard in a nervous manner. 'I kind of need your advice on a delicate matter.'

Intrigued, Sam lent back in his seat, eyebrow raised as he waited for the detective to continue. 'Well spit it out shaggy.'

'I was actually kind of hoping we could have this conversation in the court yard?'

Sam let out a gruff sigh of complaint before standing and exiting the bullpen. Deeks was left to run out after him, coffee sloshing about in its Styrofoam cup.

'What's up Deeks?' Sam asked firmly as Deeks attempted a casual stance resting against the old antique brick walls of the OSP building.

Deeks took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of coffee, hoping it would cool his nerves. What he was about to say was not easy to voice out loud. Sam would not usually be Deeks' first port of call when it came to sharing rather private information, but when it came to matters of the heart, Deeks had a lot of respect for the older man. The way he'd managed to balance work, family and love was no doubt difficult but as far as the detective's opinion went, he did a stellar job. None of that meant he'd take what Deeks was about to say in a positive light however. Inhaling the rich smell of coffee once more, Deeks finally spat the words out.

'I think I'm going to ask Kensi to marry me.'

For someone whose facial expressions never gave anything away, Sam was doing a very poor at hiding his shock. Soon however the initial shock disappeared as a small smile spread, dimples growing. 'Congrats man.' He held out his hand, pulling his younger teammate into a rough hug. 'Wow this is huge.' He chuckled lightly at the bewildered Deeks.

'Thanks man.' Deeks was taken aback by Sam's overly joyous attitude.

'So what's the problem?' Sam asked, knowing that Deeks hadn't pulled him out into the courtyard just to inform him of his engagement plans.

Deeks gave him a sad smile before moving to sit on the small bench, taking a long drag of his coffee. 'What if Kensi's not ready for this.' He asked, looking back across at Sam. This was _his_ Kensi they were talking about. She was terrified of commitment, not to mention the dreadful experience of her last engagement. While he was more than ready to ask for her hand in marriage, there was a dull feeling in the pit of his stomach which suggested she might never be.

Noticing the doubt in Deeks' eyes, Sam came to sit on the other end of the bench, drinking from his own cup. 'We all know what Kensi's like.' Sam agreed. 'But the fact is, if she's not ready now, after what, a year of living with each other, and several more together, then she'll probably never be.'

Deeks let out a small chuckle. 'I don't know whether that makes me feel better or not?'

'Think about it this way Deeks. What's the worst that could happen? She says no. It's not like she's going to leave you. Trust me when I say she's way too in love to even consider doing that.'

'I guess you're right. No harm in trying right.'

'You never know, I have a feeling she might surprise us all. You're good for her Deeks. Even an idiot could see that.' Sam stood, giving the younger agent a solid slap on the back before downing the rest of his green tea and scrunching up the cup.

'Thanks man. Oh, one other thing. If you kinda didn't mention this to anybody, that would be really great.'

Sam gave Deeks an amused look before heading back inside. 'Chill Deeks. I won't tell anyone.'

Receiving a somewhat amused glare from Hetty as the re-entered the bullpen, Sam and Deeks were quick to return back to their desks after disposing of the now empty cups in the bin.

'So thought about how you might propose yet?' Sam asked casually, flipping through sheets of paper for Hetty's benefit.

'Gosh no.' Deeks replied, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. 'I haven't even bought her a ring yet.'

It was then that Nell came bounding down the stairs, Kensi in tow.

'Don't worry.' Sam replied, quickly before the women could hear. 'You'll know when the time is right.'

...

One Friday afternoon, after a surprisingly dull day in the office, the partners strode into their home, greeted by the always energetic bundle of fluff.

'Hey boy.' Kensi threw her bag down beside the door, squatting so she was level with Monty. 'You missed your mummy didn't you?' She cooed as the dog nuzzled his head between her legs.

'Monty! Get your head out of there.' Deeks scolded, picking up Kensi's bag before walking around the pair into the kitchen.

Kensi leant forward, giving Monty a kiss on the head before standing and following her partner, dog in tow. 'You're just jealous he loves me more.'

'We've had this conversation before. Just because you've decided to become his surrogate mother, doesn't mean you can ruin the bond that Monty and his daddy have had all these years.'

'Of course.' Kensi plucked at the hem of Deeks' t-shirt. 'I forgot how you two bond over all things smelly.'

Deeks offered her a lecherous grin. 'I could take it off if you like?'

Kensi choose to ignore her partner's sexual innuendo, sliding around him so she could begin unpacking the contents of her bag. 'Or you could go shower.' She deadpanned.

Deeks moved in close behind her, lips dropping small kisses behind her ear as his arms slunk around her waist. 'Only if you'll join me.' He cooed in her ear.

Kensi's reply was a simple elbow to the stomach. 'Maybe later Deeks.' She promised as she watched him faux sulk, exaggerating the pain, clutching onto his stomach. 'I say we make the most of this gorgeous afternoon first.'

The pain Kensi had caused was immediately forgotten. 'What did you have in mind?' Deeks questioned eagerly.

'I was thinking dinner by the beach. Thought I could do a little yoga session before hand. You could go for a surf if you like.' She beamed at him, knowing he'd approve of her plans.

'One brilliant evening coming right up!' Deeks swept in for a quick kiss before going in hunt of his wetsuit.

...

'Don't. Deeks don't you dare...'

Kensi was stretched in position, the weight of her body held by her arms as her legs spread above the ground. The shaggy detective had clambered his way up the beach, just as the sun was setting, draping the sky with bright pinks and reds. Wetsuit hanging around his waist, he finally stood beside her on a secluded patch of grass which looked over the ocean, cheeky grin on his face.

'Don't do what princess?' He asked taking a step closer. 'Don't touch you here?'

His innocence was sickening as he bent down, lightly squeezing the sensitive point just above her hips.

'Deeks!' She squealed, her strong arms giving into the weight of her body as she collapsed onto the grass. 'Oh you are going to pay for that.'

He was quick to step out of her reach but Kensi was able to grab hold of his ankle, pulling it out from underneath him. Once he was on the ground, she leapt onto him, seductively crawling up his body. Her lips lay inches above his, a sultry smile on her face as Deeks began to lean forward hoping their lips would meet. Before they could though, Kensi lent back, chuckling at his upset expression.

'Oh I don't think so Mister.' She teased. 'First I need my payback.'

'What, tripping me wasn't enough?' Deeks asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes out.

Not letting up, Kensi gave an evil grin. 'I want to see you do a headstand. Then maybe you'll get a kiss.'

Deeks frowned, sitting up from underneath her. 'That's just mean.'

'It's sure to be a laugh.'

Coming to the realisation Kensi was honestly waiting for him to attempt the ridiculously difficult yoga pose, Deeks quickly changed out of his wetsuit before bending down, resting his head on his arms before he kicked his legs up in the air, immediately flipping onto his back immediately.

Kensi broke into hysterics at the sight of his flailing legs. 'Oh my gosh. That was priceless.' She sputtered out between laughs.

The pout lasted a moment of his face before it was wiped away by determination. 'We're not leaving here till I've nailed that headstand.' He remarked, dusting off his back before moving to attempt the headstand again.

After much assistance from Kensi and several failed attempts, Deeks finally slowly lifted his legs, concentrating on his core muscles as he bought them into place above his head. 'Look Kens, I'm doing it.' His voice was shaky from the pressure on his head yet the almost childish delight was clear.

'Woohoo.' Kensi encouraged, pumping a fist into the air. A soft chuckle of joy escaped her as Deeks finally flipped onto his back one last time.

On his back, Deeks took a moment to look up, noticing the LA sky was now draped in light, emitted from a beautiful full moon. Another beautiful sight came into view as Kensi stepped over him, offering her hand to help him sit up.

Caught in the sentimental moment, Deeks didn't accept her hand straight away, instead spending a moment to admire her. Everything about her was gorgeous. The way her eyes glistened with delight, pink tinged her cheeks, brown curls flowed over her shoulders. Her beautiful slender arms met delicately rough fingers and all he could do was imagine how perfect the small diamond encrusted ring he'd bough over a month ago would fit. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers before meeting her eyes once more.

'Marry me?' He all but croaked out.

Kensi didn't move as she registered the question. She blinked once and then twice before sucking her lips into her mouth, lines of concern and trepidation appearing on her forehead. 'What?' She asked voice shaky.

With one hand still enlaced with Kensi's, Deeks used his other to push off the ground. Taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes, he repeated the question. 'Kens, will you marry me?'

Kensi opened her mouth but no words came out. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of claustrophobia, she untangled her hand from Deeks' backing over to the edge of the grass where she then sat, legs tugged up tightly against.

Deeks watched her for a minute, hands rubbing over his face as he took a moment to decide what his next move would be. Finally, after a minute, he slunk towards her, a fair distance between them as he crouched down.

'I'm sorry.' He began, glancing across at her. 'I shouldn't...'the words died out.

There was another moment of silence before Kensi finally turned to look at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, the moonlight reflecting in them. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered in reply. 'I just needed a moment, I just...' Unable to find the right words, she shook her head in frustration, huffing slightly before turning to him with a new found determination.

'Yes.'

Deeks' mouth dropped slightly agape, disbelief displayed in his wide eyed expression.

A smile grew softly on Kensi's face as she watched the shock wash over him. 'But just so you know, you did it all wrong.' She squeezed his thigh, laughing lightly as she looked out to the ocean. 'It's supposed to be our anniversary, you're meant to tell me to get all dressed up, take me to a fancy restaurant and begin with a speech about the hundred ways I make you a better person. Then you pull out a ring.' She paused, her gaze returning to his eyes. 'At least that way I can anticipate what's coming.' She finished off quietly.

Kensi swore she'd never seen Deeks beam the way he did in that moment. Pure happiness shone through all his features- his smile, his eyes, even a twitch of his nose.

'Oh and when I say yes, you're meant to pull me into a passionate kiss.'

Those words sparked life back into him and Deeks pulled Kensi towards him, lips gelling immediately as he attempted to pour all his love, gratitude and bliss into one single kiss. Finally breaking to kiss, he rested his forehead on Kensi's. 'You really said yes?'

Kensi only nodded.

'Sorry about the lack of warning.'

She smiled, hand raking through his blond curls. 'Your spontaneity is one of the many things I love about you.' She turned then looking back out onto the ocean, basked in the moons light. 'I've had the cliché proposal before.' She admitted, laughing bitterly, pausing slightly before continuing with much more sincerity. 'You're different. I know that.'

Deeks quickly picked up on the double meaning behind her words. He was different; he'd never voluntarily leave her. He was in for the long haul and would do everything he possibly could ensure she would never be hurt again, in any way, shape or form.

Deeks leant in, quickly pecking her lips before standing and pulling him with her. 'How about we grab some turkey burgers? Extra side of chips in celebration?'

Kensi laughed heartily nodding as she squeezed in under his arm. 'Classy.'

...

As the pair walked off the grassy knoll towards the local take-away, Deeks kissed the top of her head, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 'Just so your prepared, there's a ring for you at home. Been hiding under our bed for the last month.'

Kensi's eyes shot up to look at him in surprise. It seemed the proposal may have not been as spontaneous as she'd originally thought. Not if there was already a ring. She stopped their forward motion, standing in front of him, wrapping her arms low around his waist. 'Maybe we should skip the burgers and just go home?'

His own arms snaked around her waist. 'I guess there's always ice cream at home if we get hungry.'

She pulled him as close as physically possible.

'My god I love you.'

**So I know probably really weren't expecting the huge jump in time to such a life changing moment for our favourite pair but there you have it. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I choose to do this firstly because I realised I could just go on forever writing FN's otherwise.**

**Main reason however is because I am about to embark on my first trip to Europe so there will be no updates for about a month if not more I reckon. IM SO SORRY! But it thought this chapter may give the story some form of temporary closure while I'm gone. Don't worry there will be more when I return - there's weddings to plan, baby discussions and many other things which can happen in between.**

**Thanks once more for all of your support throughout the journey thus far. You are all legitimately amazing. I WILL BE BACK AND AGAIN IM SO SORRY FOR THE IMPENDING MONTH BREAK.**

**alwindy**


End file.
